El amor de Ranma y Shampoo
by stephano05
Summary: Ranma se enamora de Shampoo; despues de una serie de casos, los cuales los llevaran a una nueva aventura muy riesgosa, la relación se fortalece y muchas personas se interpondran entre ese amor ATENCIÓN: Este fic tiene algunos capítulos con lemon, para evitar esos capitulo, en cada capitulo con lemon será avisado al principio del capitulo
1. Dos citas

**Dos citas**

Era una tarde común como cualquier otra en Nerima y en la escuela Furinkan los alumnos se preparan para la hora de salida he irse a sus casas; dentro de un salón se oye charlar a tres jóvenes.

-Ranma, será mejor que te apresures a guardar tus libros para irnos, porque no pienso esperarte- decía Akane Tendo no de muy humor.

-No te preocupes Ranma, yo te espero si quieres- decía Ukyo muy motivada.

-No te preocupes Ukyo ya termine de guardar mis cosas, nos vamos- le decía Ranma a las dos jóvenes y los tres jóvenes salieron del colegio y se dirigieron a sus casas; al llegar a una esquina la joven Ukyo se despide del grupo y se dirige a su restaurante, mientras Akane y Ranma se dirigían a su casa y en el camino Akane se dispuso a hablar.

-Dime Ranma, harás algo este fin de semana?- preguntó Akane algo tímida

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso... No, no tengo nada que hacer, quizás entrene con mi padre- decía Ranma un poco pensativo -¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?- preguntó un Ranma algo curioso.

-Ah nada, preguntaba por curiosidad- decía en voz semi-deprimida Akane triste, ya se había armado de coraje para pedirle a Ranma una cita y esto lo había planeado desde la semana pasada.

Ranma al notar el comportamiento de Akane le pregunta muy dudoso -¿Pasa algo Akane?- Ranma al preguntar esto detiene el paso y dirige su mirada a Akane

Akane observa a Ranma fijamente -Es solo que... Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?- Ranma se impacta un poco debido a la pregunta y después de un corto tiempo se decide a responder

-No lo sé, me gustaría entrenar un poco- al decir esto la joven Tendo se entristece y Ranma se fija en eso -Pero puedo hacer una esepcion- dice Ranma con una sonrisa fingida para calmar a la joven Tendo; a lo que Akane escucha su rostro pone una expresión muy alegre - Ranma, ¿arias eso por mi?- a lo que el joven de cabello trenzado responde

-Claro, porque no, después de todo creo que necesito un descanso, he entrenado mucho estos últimos días.

Después de esas palabras Akane se dispone a seguir el rumbo a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa para que Ranma no se fijara en lo feliz que se encontraba. Al llegar Ranma y Akane anuncian su llegada y se dirigen a la mesa para comer, al sentarse todos los Tendo y los Saotome en la mesa, mientras Kasumi les sirve sus platos a cada uno y empiezan a comer, al finalizar Ranma se retira al dojo a entrenar un poco, luego de dos horas de entrenamiento, Ranma se dirige hacia la puerta principal de la casa para ir a caminar por las calles para pensar sobre la cita que tendrá con Akane.

Por las calles de Nerima se podía ver a un joven caminando sumido en sus pensamientos "Como tendré que ir a esta cita, espero que no sea nada formal porque no me gusta usar nada formal" de repente los pensamientos de Ranma son cortados al ver caer algo del cielo que parecía ir directamente hacia el -Ahuuu..!- se escucha decir a Ranma que tenia la rueda de una bicicleta en su rostro

-Ni hao Ranma- decía Shampoo con su bicicleta encima del joven de cabello trenzado, para luego bajarse y quitar su bicicleta de encima del muchacho.

Shampoo se fija en el muchacho algo disgustado por el golpe, y le pregunta -Ranma, son casi las 6 a dónde vas a esta hora?- pregunta la joven china algo curiosa

-ya estaba de regreso a casa- dice el joven Ranma y de repente su estomago ruge y al oír eso Shampoo da una pequeña sonrisa

-Te gustaría comer algo Ranma, estamos a solo unas calles del Nekohanten, yo con gusto te serviré algo de comer- le ofrece dulcemente la joven amazona con una expresión alegre

-Me vendría bien, por qué no, muchas gracias por la oferta Shampoo- dijo hambriento Ranma, a lo que la joven asienta la cabeza con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigen al Nekohanten (para aquellos que no sepan que es el Nekohanten es el restaurante de la bisabuela de Shampoo)

Cuando llegan Cologne la abuela de Shampoo los recibe -Shampoo, que bueno ver que ya has llegado.

-muchas gracias abuelita, he invitado a Ranma a comer, espero que no te importe- dijo de una manera dulce la joven amazona

-Pero que grata sorpresa verte aquí futuro yerno, enseguida les traigo algo de comer, Shampoo, acompaña a Ranma a la mesa- dijo Cologne de muy buen humor

-acompáñame Ranma- dijo Shampoo cogiendo a Ranma de la mano, una vez sentados en la mesa Shampoo empieza una conversación- nunca he visto a Ranma a esta hora, sucede algo Ranma?- dijo muy curiosa Shampoo

- Nada importante Shampoo, solo estaba pensando acerca de una estrategia en combate que acabo de inventar- le mintió Ranma para no tener que decirle sobre su cita con Akane, en ese momento llega Cologne con un plato de comida llamado ramén y se sienta con los jóvenes a charlar.

-dime Shampoo, ya le has platicado sobre el mapa que encontramos entre mis cajas de cosas viejas- dijo Cologne a su nieta

-se me había olvidado completamente; Ranma mi bisabuela y yo encontramos un mapa de la ubicación del cáliz del fénix- comentó alegremente la joven amazona como de costumbre

-Que es eso?- pregunta sin mayor importancia el joven artista marcial

-El Cáliz del Fénix es una artefacto capaz de solucionar nuestro problema con el agua, se dice que ese cáliz es capaz de curar cualquier hechizo, maldición o encanto de una persona- dijo la hermosa Shampoo algo contenta

-En serio!, crees que me lo puedas prestar- dijo muy emocionado Ranma

-Por supuesto, pero a cambio me darás una cita, de acuerdo?- dijo Shampoo esperanzada a que Ranma aceptara

- Si si si claro, lo que sea- dijo algo inconsciente de sus palabras debido a la emoción de saber que iba a encontrar una cura a su maldición

- oh..! Ranma soy tan feliz, te veo mañana en el parque a las 4 en punto no faltes- dijo Shampoo muy feliz lanzándose sobre Ranma dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo

- tranquila Shampoo- dijo Ranma separándose de ella- ya es tarde tengo que irme, en casa deben estar preguntándose donde estoy- dijo Ranma mientras salía del Nekohanten- adiós Shampoo, adiós abuela- se despidió Ranma mientras corría a prisa

Cuando llego a casa, Ranma subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto pero antes de entrar a su habitación fue detenido por Akane- Ranma no te olvides que iremos mañana al cine a las 7, no te vayas a olvidar- dijo Akane con sueño

- Ah sí, claro, que descanses Akane- dijo Ranma también con alegría y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir

CONTINUARA...

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, esta historia que he publicado la había hecho hace un largo tiempo, algunas personas ya la habían leído, pero esta es una versión corregida y algo presentable, les aseguro a los lectores que ya han leído esta historia, que la historia sigue el mismo rumbo, solo que he corregido ciertos errores; también les quiero informar que continuare con la historia, la actualización del capítulo número 12 podrán verla pronto en la otra página

Espero que para los nuevos lectores sea de su agrado, lamento mucho lo corto del capítulo, pero les aseguro que a partir del tercero capítulo el tamaño del texto será mayor

PD: Agradecería mucho que comenten

Stephano05


	2. Surgió el amor

2) Surgió el amor

Al día siguiente Ranma se levanto primero que nadie pues la emoción de saber que mañana partiría en busca del cáliz del fénix, no lo dejo dormir mucho tiempo; Ranma bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer su desayuno he irse a entrenar al dojo; una vez que Ranma termino de desayunar se fue directamente al dojo para entrenar, ya que quería estar en forma

-bueno, empezaré con unos estiramientos- Ranma estiro sus piernas y brazos, y luego empezó con su entrenamiento, golpeado un tronco, destruyendo ladrillos y haciendo piruetas en el aire.

En otra parte encontramos a Shampoo levantándose de su cama, para luego disponerse a vestirse y dirigirse a la sala; cuando bajó por las escaleras se encontró con su bisabuela -Buenos días Shampoo, deseas desayunar- le pregunta amablemente Cologne

-Si, muchas gracias- contesta Shampoo a la pregunta de su bisabuela- Bisabuela..-llama Shampoo a su bisabuela en un tono suave

-Que sucede?- le contesta Cologne algo curiosa por lo que quería Shampoo

- Me preguntaba si, tienes alguna prenda especial que puedas me prestar para mi cita con Ranma en el parque?- le pide cortésmente Shampoo a su bisabuela, a lo que Cologne refleja un rostro de duda y arquea una ceja

- A qué te refieres con especial Shampoo?- pregunta Cologne a su bisnieta

-Esperaba lucir algo atractivo en mi cita con Ranma, quiero lograr enamorar a Ranma en esta cita, quiero que sepa que yo sería una gran mujer para el- menciona Shampoo muy motivada y con ojos brillosos

A lo que Cologne responde- Ya veo, quieres dar lo mejor de ti en tu cita con el yerno; creo que tengo lo ideal- contesta muy contenta Cologne a su bisnieta

En otra parte en casa de los Tendo se encuentra Ranma tomando un baño de agua caliente, Ranma se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos "Siento que se me olvida algo.." Decía el muchacho de pelo trenzado para sí mismo -Mmmm, bueno ya lo recordare- y diciendo esto vagamente se sumergió en la tina

En otra parte en el Nekohanten se podía ver a una hermosa chica de cabello azul lavanda que vestía un mini short y camisa algo atrevido y llevaba una canasta que contenía comida y un vino con dos copas, y esa hermosa chica era obviamente Shampoo; -Gracias por la ropa y la comida bisabuelita- agradeció muy contenta la joven amazona

-No hay de que Shampoo, ahora ve al parque y espera hasta que el yerno llegue- comentó Cologne igual de contenta que su bisnieta

-Así lo haré, adiós- dijo Shampoo mientras se montaba en su bicicleta y se marchaba muy emocionada

-Adiós mi niña! Diviértete mucho! Suerte!- se despedía Cologne muy contenta de ver a su joven pupila de muy buen humor, mientras se alejaba rumbo al parque

Ya una vez que Shampoo llegó al parque, dejó su bicicleta a un lado de la entrada del parque; cuando Shampoo entró al parque, todos los novios que se encontraban en el parque con sus novias se fijaron en lo hermosa y atractiva que era la joven amazona, se quedaron con la boca abierta por ver a tan hermosa joven de cabello azul lavanda, mientras las novias golpeaban a sus novios por fijarse en la hermosa amazona.

Shampoo se dirigió a una banca a sentarse a esperar a Ranma con gusto

Así pasó el tiempo, el joven de cabello trenzado aun no llegaba; "Me pregunto dónde estará Ranma..?" dijo en su mente un poco preocupada la joven Shampoo "ya son las 4:35 y no ha llegado" dijo aun más preocupada Shampoo, pero luego pensó que pudo tener un inconveniente con uno de sus enemigos "quizás Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno lo estén retando a un duelo" asumió Shampoo y luego dijo muy motivada -No te preocupes Ranma, yo te esperare todo el día si es necesario- se dijo aun mas motivada la hermosa amazona

Mientras en casa de los Tendo, Ranma salía del baño dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Sera mejor que descanse un poco para reconciliar el sueño, ya que no pude dormir bien la otra noche- dijo Ranma algo soñoliento: Ranma entro a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama para recobrar el sueño

Luego de dos horas Ranma se despierta de sus sueños y observa el reloj -RAYOS! Son las doce y cincuenta, Akane me matara si no estoy listo- dijo Ranma en tono alarmante y corrió a buscar algo de Ropa, se coloco uno de sus típicos trajes chinos solo que a diferencia de sus camisas sin mangas, esta tenia mangas largas - listo, ahora voy a ver si Akane ya está lista para irnos- dijo Ranma, para luego salir de su cuarto y buscar a Akane

Ranma camino por el pasillo superior de la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de Akane, Akane ya estaba lista he iba en busca de Ranma, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió un poco

-Ranma..- dijo Akane sorprendida de ver a Ranma en frente suyo y ya vestido

-Akane, vine a ver si ya estabas, y por lo visto ya estas...- dijo Ranma algo nervioso ya que nunca avía tenido una cita oficial con Akane - entonces.. Nos vamos- agrego Ranma para cortar el silencio

-Claro- dijo muy contenta la menor de las Tendo; y así ambos se despidieron de todos y se marcharon, en la puerta principal se podía ver a Genma y Soun despidiéndose de los jóvenes derramando lagrimas de felicidad

Mientras que en el parque en una banca se encontraba Shampoo aun esperando por Ranma " Quizás Pantimedias Taro también lo reto a duelo" dijo algo desilusionada la joven china "Debo ser paciente" se dijo Shampoo para darse ánimos

Mientras que en el cine pasando unas dos horas salían dos jóvenes del cine, parecían estar muy contentos

-Ranma, antes de volver podemos pasar un rato en el parque?- le dijo Akane con intenciones de alargar la cita

-Bueno creo que es algo tarde..-dijo Ranma pero fue cortado cuando vio el rostro triste de Akane -por qué no, vamos- dijo Ranma logrando que Akane se ponga feliz

Ambos llegaron al parque y caminaron en busca de una banca

Mientras que en otra parte no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Ranma y Akane, Shampoo seguía sumida en sus pensamientos "Quizás Ranma esté muy herido después de esos combates" pensó alarmada Shampoo y se paro inmediatamente y salió corriendo en busca de Ranma, pero de repente vio algo a lo lejos que atrajo su atención

Mientras Ranma y Akane seguían caminado se encontraron con Shampoo que se encontraba al frente de ellos –Shampoo?- dijo Ranma algo confuso preguntándose que hacia allí, Ranma y Akane notaron como Shampoo derramaba lagrimas amargas y luego salía corriendo después de unos segundos

-que le pasara a Shampoo?- se preguntaba algo curiosa Akane

-YA RECUERDO- dijo Ranma alarmado, acordándose que tenía una cita con Shampoo -Akane ve a casa, no me esperes, tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente- dijo Ranma corriendo por donde fue Shampoo

-Pero Ranma... Espera...- dijo Akane sin poder detener al joven de trenza

-Shampoo! Dónde estás? Déjame explicarte por favor!- gritaba Ranma muy avergonzado y preocupado por la joven amazona, mientras buscaba a la joven amazona

Ranma encontró a Shampoo en una esquina de la calle, Shampoo estaba arrodillada llorando amargamente, Ranma se acercó a ella por delante, la sujetó los brazos y la levanto

-Por qué?...- dijo Shampoo con una voz débil -por qué siempre la prefieres a ella y no a mi?- dijo triste mente la joven amazona con voz de derrota

-No es que prefiere estar con ella, es solo que se me olvido salir contigo- dijo Ranma en forma de escusa

-Se te olvido, es todo lo que tienes que decir, yo estuve esperándote por cinco horas- dijo Shampoo en voz alta entre llantas -creí que alguien te reto a duelo y luego pese que estabas herido y fui corriendo por ti, pero luego te vi con esa chica violenta- dijo Shampoo bajando la voz - no te parezco bonita? Acaso amas a esa chica?- dijo Shampoo con una voz de derrota

-Nada de eso!- dijo Ranma para calmarla - No debí faltar a nuestra cita, Perdóname- dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos muy sincero de lo que decía

-está bien, te perdono- dijo Shampoo sacándose las lagrimas de sus ojos con su mano

-Si te hace sentir mejor puedes acompañarme en mi búsqueda de ese cáliz, te gustaría?- dijo Ranma para alegrar a Shampoo

Shampoo dio una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios en forma de aceptar la propuesta de Ranma -Pero Akane se enojaría y quizás te golpee si se entera que te acompañare a ese viaje- dijo Shampoo advirtiéndole a Ranma

-Yo la hare entender- dijo Ranma afirmando que no había ningún problema

-Harías eso por mi?- dijo Shampoo emocionándose por la respuesta de Ranma

-Si claro, te debo una, me has esperado 5 horas te lo mereces- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Oh Ranma, soy tan feliz- dijo Shampoo muy contenta abrasándolo dulcemente, poniendo a Ranma nervioso, luego lo miro directo a los ojos, ambos se ruborizaron y bajo la luz de la luna Shampoo no dudo en darle un tierno beso, Ranma se puso tan rojo que parecía un tomate, luego Shampoo lo soltó y le pregunto -te gustaría comer algo?- señalándole su canasta

-Cccc.. claro- dijo algo tímido Ranma por el beso que le dio Shampoo

-Muy bien, pero aquí no, regresemos al parque- Dijo Shampoo agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo al parque

Cuando llegaron al parque Shampoo lo llevo a una parte en donde solo avía césped y flores, Shampoo saco un mantel de su canasta y lo coloco en el césped para poder sentarse y poner la comida, luego colocó unos panecillos, una botella de vino, dos platos con fideos y una vela, Ranma se quedo impresionado por lo rápido que coloco las cosas; Shampoo le indico con su mano que se sentara y este obedeció ambos comieron y charlaban del viaje que iban a hacer, luego de unos 20 minutos terminaron de comer y se acostaron a ver las estrellas

-Ranma.. Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo muy curiosa la joven Shampoo

-Claro- dijo simplemente Ranma

-Cuando decidirás por quien de tus prometidas te casaras?- dijo nerviosa Shampoo

-Bueno... Eso lo decidiré cuando encuentre un problema a mi maldición y convertirme en el maestro de combate que siempre quise ser- dijo sinceramente Ranma mientras miraba las estrellas

-Ranma... crees que tengo alguna oportunidad de ser tu esposa- dijo algo preocupada porque le daba miedo que Ranma le diga que no tendría la mas mínima oportunidad

Ranma se volteo a verla, se avía fijado en lo hermosa que estaba y también se fijo en lo hermosa que era Shampoo, la miro fija mente a sus ojos y le dijo -Eres la mujer más bonita que conozco, claro que tienes una oportunidad de ser mi esposa- esas palabras hicieron que Shampoo botara unas lagrimas de felicidad, luego Shampoo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-Shampoo... No puedo... Respirar...- dijo con dificultad Ranma

Shampoo lo suelta y le dice -Ranma.. Eso fue lo más lindo que me hallas dicho- Shampoo lo mira a los ojos con mucha dulzura, a Ranma le empezaba a agradar su compañía y luego nota como sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna, ambos se miraron fijamente muy cerca uno del otro, Ranma sintió un calor en su pecho, Ranma empezó a tener muchos deseos de besarla, tanto que no pudo contener mas sus deseos, Ranma acarició suavemente con una de sus manos la mejilla de Shampoo y se acerco lo suficiente para besarla y le dio un beso que solo duro unos cinco segundos pero para Shampoo fue el más largo y hermoso de todos

- Ranma...- dijo Shampoo suavemente

- lo siento, no sé que me paso, sentí algo en mi pecho que me impulso a hacerlo- dijo alterado Ranma sin poder continuar lo que iba a decir, ya que Shampoo le devolvió el beso y cuando lo dejo de besar le dijo

- he esperado que tú me besaras por mucho tiempo, era uno de mis 5 sueños y tú me has cumplido uno- dijo muy alegre en un tono suave -muchas gracias- dijo Shampoo en un tono un poco alto mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos

-D d de nada- dijo tímidamente Ranma, mientras la sujetaba de las manos y se paraban los dos -Creo que ya es algo tarde y creo que la abuela debe estar muy preocupada por ti, será mejor que te lleve a casa- dijo Ranma mientras que Shampoo tomó con sus brazos el un brazo de Ranma y se dirigían al Nekohanten

Cuando llegaron al Nekohanten, Shampoo reflejaba en su rostro tristeza y Ranma se decidió a preguntar -Que te pasa?- dijo algo preocupado Ranma al notar la expresión de Shampoo

- No quería llegar al fin de esta noche porque mañana volverá a ser todo como antes- dijo Shampoo con un tono depresivo

-No digas eso, no estoy seguro si cambiarán muchas cosas, pero si abran cambios en nuestra vida- dijo Ranma mientras sujetaba las manos de Shampoo, Shampoo al escuchar nuestra vida se emociono y lo beso

-te amo Ranma- dijo dulcemente Shampoo –Hasta mañana Ranma - terminó de decir Shampoo mientras entraba al Nekohanten

Al cabo de 10 minutos Ranma había llega a casa de los Tendo con una gran sonrisa, Akane lo esperaba en la sala

-Dónde estabas Ranma, son la una y media de la mañana y porque saliste tras Shampoo!- decía Akane enojada

-hola Akane, gusto en verte- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación, sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Akane

Akane se enoja aun mas y se dirige a su cuarto muy enojada

Cuando Ranma se acostó, solo pudo pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche y cuando Shampoo le dijo TE AMO, antes de serrar sus ojos Ranma sonrió y dijo -Shampoo..-

CONTINUARA...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hola lectores, lamento mucho la demora, pero como ya saben siempre se presentan problemas

En este capítulo el amor de Ranma y Shampoo surge rápido, y esto le quita el punto de la historia según algunos; bueno, déjenme decirles que esta historia yo la había creado cuando tenía 15 años, no era muy experto pero si listo, el punto de esta historia no es que la pareja se una al final, el punto es demostrar cómo sería la vida de estos dos personajes como pareja, ese es el punto principal de esta historia

Por favor comenten

ATENCIÓN: en mi otra cuenta ya actualicé el capitulo 14, échenle un vistazo y por favor comenten


	3. Nuestro amor es un secreto

El sol había salido en Nerima, Ranma se había levantado de muy buen humor pues seguía sintiendo ese calor en su pecho y ese sentir lo hacía sentir de maravilla, bajo por las escaleras para desayunar, cuando llego a la sala se sorprendió al ver que lo esperaban Soun, Genma y Akane

-Ranma, siéntate- Dijo el señor Soun muy serio

-Ranma, Akane nos contó que anoche fuiste tras Shampoo y regresaste a la una de la mañana, se puede saber en dónde estabas?- dijo Genma en algo molesto mientras apretaba un puño

- Tuve que explicar un mal entendido, eso es todo- dijo simplemente Ranma

- No creo que por un mal entendido te hayas tardado más de tres horas!- reclamó enfadada Akane -De seguro estuviste en una cita con esa loca de Shampoo, de seguro la pasaste muy bien!- dijo aun más molesta Akane mientras le daba la espalda a Ranma

Ranma trago saliva de los nervios, puesto que pensó que Akane ya se había enterado de la cita que tuvo con Shampoo, Ranma botaba varias gotas de sudor y luego se calmó y dijo frescamente -eso no es asunto tuyo...- de repente aparece Nabiki arrimada a una pared

- Yo sé donde estuvo Ranma- dijo en un tono burlón Nabiki al ver el rostro de nervios de Ranma

- Nabiki! Esto no es asunto tuyo!- grito Ranma con mucho miedo que Nabiki les contara sobre su cita Shampoo

-Muy bien… Qué esperas Nabiki, cuéntanos- dijo Soun curioso por saber

Nabiki extiende su mano y dijo -Son 5000 yens- mientras que los demás botaban una gota

-Nabiki... Cuando dejaras de cobrarnos por todo lo que nos dices!- dijo Akane quejándose de que su hermana le cobrara por su información

-Esta bien Akane- dijo Nabiki para calmar a Akane y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo -Ya que eres mi hermana te contare, a solo 1000 yens- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa y volviendo a extender la mano para cobrar su dinero

Akane solo frunce el seño y con mal humor le entrega 100 yens; -Bien aquí tienes, ahora dime que es lo que sabes- dijo Akane con una voz más calmada pero aun molesta por tener que pagar por la información de su hermana

Ranma puso una cara pálida mientras expulsaba varias gotas de sudor, "Ahora sí, Akane me va a matar" ,pensaba el joven de cabello trenzado tragando saliva, ya que sabía que cuando Akane se entere de todo lo que paso en su cita con Shampoo, Akane de seguro lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas

-bueno, hace poco fui a casa de Kuno para venderle un par de fotos- dijo Nabiki, mientras que todos en la sala ponían ojos aburridos -_-' sabiendo que esas fotos eran de Ranma chica y Akane -cuando iba de salida, me fije que Sazuke estaba charlando con Kodachi, y vi como Kodachi puso una de impacto, así que me dio curiosidad sobre lo que estaban hablando

FLASH BACK

Nabiki se escondió detrás de unas plantas y puso atención a la charla de Sazuke y Kodachi

-Estas seguro de lo que dices- dijo muy preocupada Kodachi, apretando con su mano una rosa negra

-Completamente, yo mismo vi como el joven Ranma besaba a la señorita Shampoo, y ella le devolvió el beso después de unos segundos, se encontraban en el parque, lamentablemente no pude escuchar lo que charlaban, pero vi que ambos la pasaban muy bien.- dijo muy serio Sazuke.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y eso fue todo lo que escuche- dijo Nabiki terminando de contarles lo que escucho

-RANMA...!- dijo Akane apretando sus puños y poniéndose roja de la ira mientras expulsaba una aura acecina de su cuerpo

-Akane espera, puedo explicarlo- dijo muy nervioso Ranma -yo solo...- no pudo terminar de hablar Ranma, debido al gran puñetazo de Akane que le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que rompió el techo y lo mando al cielo y al caer cae en el patio de la casa; Akane, Genma y Soun se dirigieron al patio; cuando llegaron al patio, encontraron a Ranma tirado en el suelo levantándose del suelo con dificultad.

-eres un desgraciado, me abandonaste en el parque solo para ir a besuquearte con esa arpía de Shampoo!- gritaba Akane con un rostro lleno de ira, luego agarró a Ranma de la camisa y lo lanzó hacia el estanque de agua del patio

Luego de unos segundos Ranma salió del estanque en su forma maldita -acaso estás loca!- dijo furioso Ranma/chica

-te lo mereces!- contestó aun molesta Akane

-Ranma no quiero que vuelva a pasar esto, si me entero que de nuevo estuviste con esa muchacha, tu padre y tu no pondrán un solo pie en esta casa nunca más- dijo muy serio Soun en un tono alto

-Tranquilo Tendo, no se preocupe, no lo volverá a pasar- dijo muy nervioso Genma por lo que dijo su amigo

-dime porque la besaste?- dijo muy furiosa Akane

-eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo enojada Ranko (Ranko es el nombre que se le dio a la forma maldita de Ranma) por como lo había tratado Akane

-Eres un DESGRACIADO- dijo muy furiosa Akane mientras le daba una patada que lo mando a volar por el cielo

En otra parte, se encontraba Shampoo en una casa entregando dos platos de ramén y cobrando por ellos, luego salió de la casa y se subió a su bicicleta y se dirigía al Nekohanten; en el camino Shampoo observa algo o alguien a lo lejos del camino, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ver quién o qué cosa era lo que veía, logró reconocer quien era, Shampoo se impactó y se asustó

-Ranma!- grito Shampoo alarmada al ver a su prometido en su forma maldita tirado en el suelo inconsciente con ojos en forma de espiral en con su ropa algo rota; -Ranma estas bien!- dijo aun mas alterada y preocupada al ver que no respondía. Shampoo cargo a Ranko en su espalda y se lo llevo al Nekohanten, donde se encontraba Mousse atendiendo a un cliente, cuando Shampoo entro con Ranko en su espalda

-Shampoo!, que sucede- dijo Mousse preocupado por la cara de preocupación de Shampoo -Qué hace el aquí?- dijo molesto al ver que Ranko se encontraba en la espalda del amor de su vida

-Mousse, lleva a Ranma arriba y recuéstalo en mi cama- dijo Shampoo muy cansada por haber tenido que cargar a Ranko por un largo camino

-Shampoo, no creo que Ranma se merezca tu preocupa...- no termino de decir Mousse al ver que Shampoo arqueo una ceja con una cara semi-enojada, Mousse al ver esto obedeció a la orden de Shampoo, mientras Shampoo se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su bisabuela

Dentro de la cocina se encontraba Cologne preparando unos fideos, de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente

-bisabuela.. Ranma se encuentra herido y no reacciona- dijo Shampoo muy alarmada

-Calma niña, dónde está el yerno?- dijo la abuela en un tono suave para que Shampoo se relaje

-Está en mi cuarto recostado en mi cama- dijo Shampoo tratando de calmarse; Cologne y Shampoo subieron al segundo piso del Nekohanten que es donde están los cuartos de las amazonas, cuando ambas amazonas entraron al cuarto de Shampoo, Cologne empezó a analizar que tenia Ranma

-Shampoo tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en mi cuarto- le ordeno Cologne a su bisnieta; Shampoo fue lo más rápido que pudo a buscar el botiquín y llevárselo a su bisabuela, lo hizo tan rápido que solo tardo 10 segundos; una vez que Cologne ya tenía el botiquín empezó a colocarle una de sus cremas chinas para los moretones y otra para las cortadas, luego empezó a vendar las cortadas del joven artista marcial con las venditas, para luego dejarlo reposar

-Ya está- dijo Cologne simplemente pero en un tono alegre

-Va a estar bien bisabuela?- dijo aun preocupada Shampoo

-Si, solo esta inconsciente y no tiene heridas severas, en cualquier momento despertará- le contestó Cologne a su bisnieta

-Pues en ese caso- dijo dulcemente Shampoo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras salía corriendo de su habitación y regreso luego de 10 minutos con una tetera de agua caliente en sus manos -te importaría si espero hasta que despierte- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, te doy el día libre, pero tendrás que ayudarme a serrar y lavaras los platos- dijo Cologne saliendo de la habitación

-Muchas gracias- dijo muy contenta Shampoo, luego la joven amazona mojó la cabeza de Ranko con el agua tibia que tenía en la tetera, volviendo a Ranma a la normalidad, luego la joven amazona se dispone a recostarse en la cama junto a su amado prometido, esperando a que despierte

Luego de una hora y media, Ranma despierta y se da cuenta que Shampoo está dormida junto a él, y que ella estaba usando su pecho como almohada, Ranma observa con una ligera sonrisa el dulce y bello rostro de la amazona "Que hermosa es" pensaba Ranma ruborizado, luego la despertó agitando su hombro lo más delicado posible

-Ranma.. Me alegra verte mejor- dijo Shampoo suavemente pero con alegría mientras lo abrazaba con mucho afecto

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, supongo que tú me trajiste hasta aquí verdad?- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, a lo que la joven le contesta asintiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios; -Te lo agradezco mucho, no debiste molestarte en traerme hasta aquí- dijo Ranma muy agradecido por los cuidados de la joven

-no fue ninguna molestia, me preocupe mucho al verte inconsciente en una calle- dijo muy sincera la joven amazona, Ranma solo sonrió ante el comentario de la joven, -por cierto Ranma que hacías inconsciente en una calle?- dijo cambiando su tono de contenta a preocupada -Fue esa chica violenta de Akane, verdad?- dijo lo más delicado posible, Ranma se puso un gesto algo preocupante fatigado

-si, fue ella quien me golpeo y me mando a volar por los aires hasta caer en una calle- le explico Ranma algo molesto por lo ocurrido

-pero porque lo hizo?- dijo confusa Shampoo

-Se entero de todo lo que paso en nuestra cita esa noche, también se entero el señor Soun y me advirtió que no vuelva a pasar nada igual a lo de nuestra cita o nos echaría a mi padre y a mí a la calle- dijo Ranma preocupado

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Shampoo -lamento mucho haberte causado estos problemas- dijo Shampoo con una voz débil derramado lágrimas, -Todo esto ha sido mi culpa.

Ranma se fijo en que estaba llorando y puso sus manos en sus hombros y la miro fija mente a sus ojos, -Nada ha sido culpa tuya, tu solo has sido una gran chica que me ha demostrado cuanto me amas- dijo sinceramente Ranma en tono delicado y suave, Ranma seco las lágrimas de Shampoo con las sábanas de la cama, -eres hermosa, incluso cuando lloras, pero me gustas mas viéndote sonreír- dijo Ranma hablando suave y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, estas últimas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Shampoo, mientras que Ranma volvió a tener esos deseos incontrolables de besarla

-Ranma... nunca antes me habías dicho cosas muy bonitas sobre mi- dijo Shampoo muy alegre pero con el mismo tono bajo de voz

-debí a ver estado muy ciego para no ver lo hermosa que eres, siempre has sido muy amable y amorosa conmigo, me has ayudado y salvado en muchas ocasiones, anoche me preguntaba si este calor que siento en el pecho cada vez que estoy contigo era amor, estaba muy pensativo pues no sabía si te amaba, pero ahora lo sé, Te amo Shampoo, y eres a la única mujer a quien amaré, no puedo creer que tardé tanto para enterarme que eres la única mujer para mi, Te amo Shampoo- dijo Ranma con todo corazón

Shampoo no pudo evitar llorar, solo que esta vez lloraba de la felicidad que tenia, el amor de su vida se le había declarado. Shampoo abrazó a Ranma con mucho amor - Ranma... Yo también te amo- dijo Shampoo con una voz débil derramando lágrimas de felicidad

Ranma al escuchar esas palabras no pudo contener mas sus ganas de besarla, Ranma seco las lágrimas de Shampoo la miro dulcemente a los ojos y le dio un largo y apasionado beso

-Shampoo.. Quiero que seas mi novia, pero...- dijo Ranma muy serio en un tono amable y mirándola fijamente a los ojos -Nuestro amor se mantendrá en secreto hasta que sea el momento preciso, espero que comprendas esto, si aceptas prometo hacerte feliz, si no yo entenderé- dijo Ranma en un tono amable

-Ranma, acepto ser tu novia- dijo Shampoo muy feliz, abrazando al joven de cabello trenzado, luego se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos -pero, porque debemos salir en secreto?, si es por lo que te dijo el padre de Akane, no hay problema, mi abuela y yo los recibiremos con gusto a tu padre y a ti en el Nekohanten- dijo Shampoo ofreciéndole a Ranma su casa como su nuevo hogar

-No es solo por los Tendo, sino también por Ukyo y Kodachi a ellas no les agradará este amor, no me gustaría ver sufrir a Ukyo, ella ha sido mi amiga desde que tengo memoria y sé que me tiene afecto, también están Ryoga, siempre que me ve con una chica piensa que estoy traicionando a Akane y empieza a pelear conmigo, también esta Mousse, siempre nos molestará, también está mi padre el también nos molestará para separarnos, todos ellos nos harán la vida imposible y por ultimo esta mi madre, con ella deberé esperar el momento apropiado para presentarte- explicó Ranma a Shampoo sujetando sus manos

Shampoo lo observo fijamente a los ojos -comprendo...- dijo Shampoo un poco deprimida

-te prometo que solucionaré estos problemas, solo dame tiempo hasta que sea el momento indicado para mencionarles a todos que eres mi novia- dijo Ranma muy seguro y firme de lo que decía, mirando fijamente a Shampoo

-No te preocupes Ranma, he esperado mucho por tu amor y esperare lo que sea por estar contigo- dijo Shampoo depositándole un dulce beso en sus labios

Luego de ese beso Ranma la abrazó con mucho cariño -Muchas gracias por entender- dijo Ranma con mucho ánimo

CONTINUARA...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **

Espero que les guste, lamento mucho el atraso, y por favor les pido que comenten, y si ya se eso fue muy pero muy cursi, pero recuerden que yo había hecho esta historia cuando era muy joven, y en ese tiempo era muy enamoradizo

PD: no se olviden de comentar


	4. Conflictos I

Luego de ese amoroso abrazo, el estomago de Ranma ruge; Shampoo al escuchar esto se separa un poco de el

-No as comido?- dijo Shampoo de muy buen humor

-No- dijo con una mano en su cabeza y una sonrisa

-Quédate aquí, regreso en un momento- dijo dulcemente la joven amazona mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía fuera de la habitación, pero antes de que Shampoo saliera de la habitación Ranma la detiene

-espera, a donde vas?- dijo Ranma sin entender porque se retiraba de la habitación

-voy por tu desayuno- dijo simplemente Shampoo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa -no tienes que molestarte en hacerme el desayuno- dijo Ranma

-no es ninguna molestia, solo quiero que te sientas cómodo, tu solo espérame en la cama, no tardo- dijo Shampoo con su mismo tono alegre mientras se dirigía la cocina

Ranma volvió a la cama muy contento por saber cómo su novia lo trataba tan amablemente, Ranma sabía que antes le gustaba Akane pero esta no lo trato con tanto cariño que digamos, pero el sabia que ella se esforzaba algo por lo cual no le guardaba rencor; Ranma se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba a su novia "Shampoo" pensaba Ranma con una cara de enamorado

Al cabo de 10 minutos Shampoo volvió a la habitación con unos panecillos al vapor y una taza de té tibio; Shampoo le da la taza a Ranma y luego agarra un pan con unos palillos - Ranma di Ah...- dijo Shampoo muy acaramelada

-Claro- dijo Ranma un poco inseguro ya que nunca antes había hecho eso, Ranma obedeció y comió el pan que le dio Shampoo, Shampoo hizo lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que se le acabaron los panes; Shampoo se encontraba muy feliz y eso se reflejaba en su rostro ^-^

-Ahora tomate el té- dijo Shampoo con su misma expresión en su rostro

Ranma obedeció tomándose todo el té, una vez que termino observo a Shampoo -Shampoo, será mejor que regrese a casa, no quiero que sospechen sobre nuestra relación- dijo Ranma

-Ya te vas, pero yo pensé que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos- dijo Shampoo un poco decepcionada

-Te prometo que pasaremos más tiempo mañana, por ahora necesito volver para que no sospechen- dijo Ranma sujetando las manos de Shampoo

-Bueno, pero esta vez no vayas a faltar- dijo Shampoo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos en un tono serio pero suave a la vez

-Te doy mi palabra- dijo Ranma en un tono suave, Shampoo da una sonrisa de labios ante la respuesta del joven de cabello trenzado; ambos bajan por las escaleras y se dirigen a la salida, pero antes de que Ranma salga por la puerta Shampoo lo detiene

-Espera- dijo Shampoo sujetando un brazo de Ranma con su mano, Ranma solo volteo la cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia la joven amazona, -antes de que te vayas, puedes darme un beso?- preguntó dulcemente Shampoo

-No tienes que pedírmelo- respondió Ranma con una sonrisa dándole un tierno beso en los labios de Shampoo

-Te amo Ranma- dijo Shampoo abrazándolo con mucho amor y Ranma correspondía su abrazo, luego lo soltó, abrió la puerta y lo acompaño a la salida

-Adiós Shampoo, te visitaré mañana apenas salga d...- no pudo terminar Ranma al escuchar una voz muy cerca de el

-Ohohohohoho- Reía Kodachi en el techo de una casa con su traje de gimnasia

-Kodachi...- comentaron al unísono Ranma y Shampoo

Kodachi salto del techo y se dirigió a Ranma -Como estas Ranma mi amor- saludó Kodachi muy cerca de Ranma; Shampoo al escuchar como lo llamaba Kodachi y lo cerca que estaba de su novio se enojó

-No molestes a mi no... A que has venido?- dijo Shampoo molesta

-Vine a saltar cuentas contigo, me entere que besaste a mi Ranma a la fuerza ayer en la noche, pagaras por eso- dijo Kodachi molesta, apartándose un poco de Ranma y lanzándole a Shampoo una de sus bombas en forma de rosas

Shampoo esquiva las bombas dando un salto alto, al descender se pone en posición de pelea sacando sus bomborines de quien sabe donde -lo que pasó esa noche no es de tu incumbencia, Además fue Ranma quien me besó- Dijo esto último Shampoo para provocar a Kodachi

-Si piensas que te voy a creer estas muy equivocada- dijo Kodachi lanzándole mas de sus bombas a Shampoo sin algún éxito puesto que Shampoo esquivo todas sus bombas de salto en salto, por ultimo Kodachi saco su listón lanzándolo hacia Shampoo y pudo atrapar un pie de la joven amazona haciéndola tropezar, haciéndola caer contra el suelo, Shampoo se encontraba semi vulnerable en el suelo

-Ya basta Kodachi, las cosas no tien...- no pudo terminar de hablar Ranma, debido a que Kodachi lo amarro con una soga sin que lo detectara mientras hablaba, -Acaso estás loca Kodachi, DESATAME!- dijo Ranma furioso tratando de liberarse de las sogas moviéndose de un lugar al otro

-No te preocupes mi amor, lo hago solo para que te alejes del peligro, te prometo que cuando termine con esta chica tendremos un día romántico- Dijo Kodachi pícaramente cerca de Ranma, mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-ya te había dicho que TE ALEJES DE EL!- gritó Shampoo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía rápidamente a atacar a Kodachi

Kodachi lanza de nuevo su listón y atrapa uno de los bomborines de Shampoo, Shampoo aprovecha esto y lanza su otro bomborin directamente a Kodachi al mismo tiempo que ella le arrebataba el otro bomborin; el bomborin da de lleno en la cabeza de Kodachi haciendo que esta quede inconsciente

Shampoo se dirige hacia Ranma y lo desata -Buena puntería Shampoo, pero... Me pregunto si estará bien- dijo Ranma preocupado al ver inconsciente a Kodachi en el suelo

-no te preocupes ella estará bien, le pediré a Mousse que la lleve a su casa- dijo Shampoo algo cansada

-Esta bien, bueno… En ese caso continuare con mi camino- dijo simplemente Ranma continuando con su rumbo a casa de los Tendo, pero antes se detiene frente a Shampoo y le deposita un beso en sus labios -Adiós Shampoo- dijo dulce y pícaramente Ranma

-Adiós mi amor, si no tienes donde comer ven conmigo y te prepare lo que gustes- Dijo Shampoo con mucha dulzura poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma devolviéndole el beso

-lo haré, muchas gracias, ya tengo que irme, adiós- dijo Ranma separándose de Shampoo delicadamente rumbo a casa de los Tendo, mientras que Shampoo regresaba al Nekohanten.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraban Ranma y Shampoo, se encontraba un joven espiándolos detrás de unos tachos de basura, -Como se atreve...- dijo el joven misterioso mientras apretaba un puño y fruncía el ceño -COMO SE ATREVE A ENGAÑAR A AKANE- Gritó el joven ardiendo en ira, - Ya verá cuando lo atrape- dijo por último el muchacho, corriendo en busca del muchacho de cabello trenzado, en dirección contraria por donde fue el joven Saotome

CONTINUARA...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hola lectores aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado; con respecto a este capítulo, aquí se desarrollaran los problemas deberán enfrentar la pareja

Agradezco los comentarios y el ánimo de:

Jessica: muchas gracias por el comentario, y no te preocupes yo continuare con esta historia, y descuida, tarde o temprano los demás escritores continuaran sus historias; una vez más gracias por comentar

Tsukire: muchas gracias por la oportunidad a la pareja y a mi historia, espero que según vayan pasando los capítulos te vaya gustando la historia

cristiano7: muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo


	5. Conflictos II

**Conflicto 2**

Cuando Ranma llego a casa de los Tendo se quedo parado enfrente de la entrada, "Sera mejor que invente una excusa de donde estaba, no quiero que sospechen de mi noviazgo con Shampoo, Shampoo... me gustaría que este amor no sea mas un secreto" pensaba Ranma con un brillo en sus ojos, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Kasumi que salía de su casa con una canasta en sus manos, Kasumi se sorprendió de la presencia del joven

-Ranma... Que haces aquí afuera?- le preguntaba Kasumi de buen humor como de costumbre

-Estaba apunto de entrar- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa fingida y una mano detrás de su cabeza

-Será mejor que entres, el tío Genma te esta esperando en la sala- dijo dulcemente Kasumi

-esta bien- dijo Ranma mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado asumiendo la charla que le esperaba con su padre, pero antes de entrar, algo llamó la atención del joven, Ranma notó que en la canasta que sostenía Kasumi llevaba comida dentro -Adonde vas Kasumi?- dijo muy curioso el joven Saotome, observando la canasta que llevaba consigo la joven de pelo marrón

-voy donde el doctor Tofú, le llevo un pastel de moras que le prepare- dijo muy alegre Kasumi

-ah... Esta bien, suerte- dijo simplemente Ranma, mientras entraba a la casa

-Gracias, volveré mas tarde para hacer la cena- dijo Kasumi despidiéndose

Ranma camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, donde encontró a su padre sentado en el suelo

-Kasumi me dijo que me esperabas- dijo Ranma cansado porque sabia que le iba a hablar sobre Akane

-Así es Ranma- dijo Genma en un tono serio

-Bueno... Que es lo que quieres?- dijo simplemente Ranma

-siéntate hijo- dijo Genma amablemente pero sin quitar su tono serio, -Hijo no tienes ni idea en la situación en la que nos encontramos- dijo Genma poniendo un dedo en el centro de sus lentes con los ojos cerrados, -acaso estas loco! Como pudiste besar a esa chica, tienes idea de lo que pasaría si el señor Tendo nos bota de la casa, donde comeros, donde viviremos!- dijo alterado Genma

-yo se quien nos puede dar un lugar en donde podremos vivir y comer, pero no me gustaría molestarla con una carga como tu- dijo Ranma molesto

-No me digas que esa chica te ofreció su hogar, tienes prohibido ver a esa chica y lo sabes!- respondió Genma gritandole a su hijo

-en primer lugar esa chica tiene nombre y la volveré a ver cuantas veces yo quiera!- dijo Ranma muy molesto alzando su tono de voz

-por que la defiendes tanto, as olvidado que esa loca intento asesinarte cuando la conocimos!- dijo Genma a gritos

Ranma al escuchar que su padre llamaba loca a su novia, ardió en ira y le dio un puño muy fuerte en la quijada que lo mando al pateo trasero rompiendo el muro de la sala; Ranma se dirigió hacia su padre lo agarro de la camisa bruscamente y lo agitó para que reaccione, -Si yo te oigo que insultar de nuevo a Shampoo, te golpearé hasta cansarme- dijo Ranma amenazando a su padre, para luego arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo, y luego se marcho a su habitación, cuando Ranma subía la escaleras se encuentra con Akane que iba a bajar, Akane se fija en el rostro enfurisido de Ranma, mientras que Ranma pasa de largo, sin fijarse en la presencia de Akane

"Debe estar enojado por el golpe que le di" pensó algo culpable la joven Akane, "bueno.. Yo no lo hubiese golpeado, sino me hubiese abandonado, para ir a besuquearse con esa loca de Shampoo" pensaba Akane con una expresión molesta en su rostro; "aun así.. no estuvo bien que me desquitara" volvió a pensar con culpabilidad la joven Tendo; "ya se, le pediré perdón después del almuerzo" pensó por ultimo Akane para luego continuar con su camino

En otra parte, se encontraba Shampoo en el Nekohanten atendiendo a unos clientes de muy buen humor, detrás de ella se encontraba Cologne mirando a Shampoo con curiosidad, Cologne se acercó a Shampoo, -pensé que pasarías el día libre con el yerno- comentó Cologne a su nieta

-Ranma esta algo ocupado, pero él nos visitará frecuentemente- contesto muy alegre la joven amazona ^-^

-me alegro mucho, y a que se debe esa alegría Shampoo? Digo.. es muy lindo que el yerno nos visite mas, pero no es para tanto no?- preguntó Cologne muy curiosa, ya que nunca antes había visto a su bisnieta tan alegre, la joven se encontraba muy feliz y eso fácilmente se notaba

-Por ahora no te puedo decir bisabuelita, pero creo que muy pronto lo sabrás- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, me alegra que seas feliz, nunca antes te había visto así de feliz en el trabajo, espero que sigas así durante todo el día- dijo Cologne de muy buen humor al ver a su bisnieta tan feliz

Volviendo a la casa de los Tendo, se encontraba Ranma en su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos, "No creo que pueda mantener por mucho tiempo esta relación en secreto, si Kodachi se enteró del beso que le di a Shampoo, de seguro otros mas se enterarán, y luego de eso sabrán que Shampoo es mi novia" pensaba Ranma muy concentrado en buscar una solución ante este problema, "Yo amo mucho a Shampoo y me gustaría hacerla mi esposa, pero los demás de seguro nos harían la vida imposible" seguía pensando Ranma, "bueno.. El tiempo me dirá que hacer, ahora debo concentrarme en las cosas positivas de mi relación con Shampoo" pensó Ranma olvidándose de los problemas y concentrándose en hacer feliz a Shampoo, "Shampoo.. desearía estar contigo ahora" pensó Ranma con algo de melancolía "por lo menos pasaremos un buen tiempo juntos mañana en nuestra búsqueda por el cáliz del fénix" pensó Ranma, de repente Ranma se acordó de algo pendiente, -EL CÁLIZ DEL FÉNIX- grito Ranma muy preocupado, - se me había olvidado por completo mencionarles a todos sobre mi viaje- dijo Ranma botando varias gotas de sudor mientras salía de prisa rumbo a casa de Shampoo

Luego de unos minutos Ranma había llegado agitado y jadeando del cansancio al Nekohanten, pero luego reflejo una sonrisa al ver a su amada atender a unos clientes

Shampoo se fija en que un joven entra y decide atenderle, -Ni hao, puedo ayud...- no termino de hablar Shampoo al fijarse que ese muchacho era Ranma, -RANMA...- grito la joven mientras se abalanzó sobre el muchacho mientras lo abrazaba, -que gusto verte mi amor- dijo muy contenta la joven amazona ^-^

-El gusto es mio Shampoo, no sabes cuantas ganas tuve de estar contigo- dijo Ranma muy alegre mientras le devolvía el abrazo, luego los dos jóvenes se levantaron y al notar que todos los clientes los observaban, se dirigieron a la cocina para hablar en privado, cuando entraron a la cocina cerraron la puerta para que los clientes no escuchen su conversación

-Que te trae aquí airén? (airén=amor)- preguntaba Shampoo muy alegre mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma

-vine a preguntarte a qué hora vengo por ti mañana para irnos a buscar ese cáliz- dijo Ranma poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shampoo

-no había pensado en eso, te parece a la una de la tarde?- preguntó Shampoo dulcemente

-Perfecto, pasare por ti a esa hora, ahora tengo que regresar a casa de los Tendo- dijo Ranma

-Ya te vas.. Tan rápido- dijo Shampoo con una voz apagada

-animo Shampoo... En el viaje estaremos mucho tiempo juntos, nadie nos molestara, se paciente mi amor, solo falta un día- dijo Ranma delicadamente para animar a Shampoo, Shampoo dio una sonrisa al ver que su novio se preocupaba por ella

-Esta bien, pero te ves muy cansado, porque no tomas un baño conmigo- dijo pícaramente Shampoo depositando un beso en los labios de Ranma; Ranma se ruborizo al escuchar la propuesta de Shampoo

-bu.. bue.. bueno n.. no creo que pueda, porqu aun no les he dicho a los Tendo y a mi papá que me voy a un viaje y no he hecho la maleta- dijo muy nervioso Ranma; Shampoo al notar como su novio se ponía nervioso soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Me encanta cuando te pones así- dijo seductoramente Shampoo mientras le daba un apasionado beso, y este le correspondía su beso

Luego de unos 10 minutos, Shampoo deja de besarlo, -que sucede? por qué paraste? hice algo mal?- dijo Ranma preocupado en un tono suave

Shampoo solo sonrió y le dio un corto pero dulce beso, -Tanto te ha gustado mi beso, que te has olvidado de lo que ibas a hacer?- preguntó Shampoo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa

-Ah... Si, claro tengo que ir a casa de los Tendo- dijo Ranma sin mucha importancia, luego miro a Shampoo fijamente, -Creo que puedo quedarme un rato mas- dijo Ranma observando los labios de Shampoo con picardía

-Bien... entonces... en donde estábamos?- dijo Shampoo con mirando a Ranma con picardía; Ranma reflejo una sonrisa en su rostro y luego empieza a besar a Shampoo con pasión

De repente alguien abre la puerta y observa a dos jóvenes basándose; Ranma y Shampoo se separan rápidamente y se sorprenden al ver a Cologne en la puerta con una expresión de asombro, -Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan contenta- dijo Cologne sorprendida

En otra parte se encontraba Ryoga cerca del restaurante de Ukyo, detrás de Ryoga se encontraba Ukyo con unas bolsas de comida.

-Hola Ryoga- saludó Ukyo contenta de ver al muchacho

-ah.. Hola Ukyo- dijo el muchacho girando para ponerse enfrente de ella, -As visto a Ranma?- pregunto Ryoga

-No, no lo he visto desde ayer- respondió simplemente Ukyo

-Esta bien, adiós- dijo Ryoga despidiéndose de la chica y volteándose para seguir su camino

-Espera!- grito Ukyo, -No vas a ayudarme con estas bolsas, están muy pesadas- dijo Ukyo

-Por que haría eso?- dijo simplemente Ryoga

-dónde están tus modales!- le reclamaba Ukyo, -Como puedes dejarme cargar unas bolsas tan pesadas, si fieras un caballero me ayudarías!- seguía reclamando Ukyo

-Esta bien esta bien, te ayudaré- dijo por ultimo Ryoga, recogiendo las bolsas y dirigiéndose al restaurante de Ukyo; cuando llegaron al restaurante, Ryoga colocó las bolsas de comida en la cocina

-muchas gracias Ryoga- dijo Ukyo muy agradecida, -te gustaría comer algo?- pregunto amablemente la joven Ukyo

-lo lamento, pero por ahora no traigo dinero- dijo Ryoga

-no tienes que pagar, tu me ayudaste, te lo quiero agradecer con unos okonomiyakis de calamar- dijo Ukyo con su mismo tono amable

-en serio... Muchas gracias..- dijo Ryoga muy agradecido sujetando las manos de la joven Ukyo; Ukyo llevo a Ryoga a tomar asiento, para luego preparar los okonomiyakis de calamar mientras charlaban con Ryoga.

-ahora por que buscas a Ranma? Vas a retarlo a un duelo?- pregunto Ukyo con curiosidad

-No... Lo estoy buscando para darle una lección- dijo Ryoga muy furioso mintras apretaba un poco su puño

-Vaya... Te ves muy enojado, que hizo Ranma para que te enojes tanto?- preguntó muy curiosa Ukyo

-está engañando a Akane con Shampoo- dijo Ryoga enojado mientras apretaba su puño con mas fuerza

- con Shampoo! -gritó Ukyo muy alarmada

-Si.. Los espié cuando se besaban- dijo Ryoga, mientras apretaba su puño, -de seguro en este momento deben estar juntos- dijo Ryoga aun mas furioso

-y que estas esperando busquemos a esos dos!- grito Ukyo mientras corría, sujetando a Ryoga de la mano, y ambos iban corriendo al Nekohanten

En otra parte, se encontraban Ranma, Shampoo y Cologne charlando en la cocina, -Entonces ustedes son novios, pero en secreto eh..- comento Cologne con un tono serio

-Así es bisabuela, por favor no comente a nadie de esto- pidió amablemente Shampoo

-No te preocupes niña, no le diré a nadie- dijo Cologne con su mismo tono de seriedad

-Escuche abuela, yo amo mucho a Shampoo con todo mi ser, pero por ahora no podemos hacerlo público, debido a que muchos no lo aceptarían, pero pienso hacerlo público, cuando encuentre el momento exacto- dijo Ranma firme y sinceramente

-comprendo... Solo espero que no tardes en mencionarles a todos la verdad, porque no creo que todos tarden en descubrirlo por si mismos- comento Cologne mirando fijamente a Ranma

-no se preocupe, tardaré lo mínimo que pueda- dijo Ranma devolviéndole la mirada a Cologne, -bueno... tengo que irme, adiós Shampoo- dijo Ranma depositando un beso en los labios de Shampoo

-adiós mi amor- dijo Shampoo algo cariñosa con el joven

-adiós abuela- se despedía Ranma

-adiós futuro yerno- dijo Cologne

Una ves que Ranma se despidió, salió del Nekohanten, en el camino Ranma piensa en cuando proclamar su noviazgo con Shampoo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a dos jóvenes gritar -RANMA... COMO PUDISTE BESAR A SHAMPOO!

De inmediato Ranma reconoce las voces de los jóvenes -esperen... puedo explicarlo...- dijo muy nervioso Ranma

-No hay nada que explicar, yo vi como la besabas, y estabas muy contento!- dijo Ryoga alzando la voz

-Ranma como pudiste besar a esa demente de Shampoo!- le grito Ukyo

Ranma al escuchar que Ukyo le dijo DEMENTE a su novia, se molestó mucho, -en primer lugar Shampoo no es ninguna demente! Y además yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ustedes no tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida, y no quiero que nadie mas vuelva a insultar a Shampoo!- les grito Ranma

-porque la defiendes!- reclamaban Ryoga y Ukyo

-eso no es asunto de ustedes!- contestó Ranma a los dos jóvenes

-de todos modos no dejare que le hagas esto a Akane!- gritó Ryoga, mientras dirige un puño al rostro de Ranma, Ranma esquivo el golpe, dando un salto y se colocó detrás de Ryoga, Ranma aprovecho y le dio una fuerte patada, que lo mando a volar por el cielo

-por que la besaste?- le pregunto Ukyo, en un tono alto de voz

-ahora no Ukyo, tengo que irme- dijo Ranma, siguiendo su curso a casa de los Tendo

-dime ahora!- reclamaba Ukyo

-Ukyo, si quieres saber la verdad acompáñame a casa del señor Soun, pero antes necesitó ir por Shampoo- dijo Ranma, en un tono serio

-esta bien- dijo Ukyo, cediendo a la propuesta de Ranma

Cuando Ranma y Ukyo llegaron al Nekohanten, Ranma y Ukyo entraron al restaurante

-Espera aquí un momento, no tardaré- le dijo Ranma a Ukyo, y luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con Cologne, que en ese momento estaba preparando fideos; Cologne se fijo en la presencia del joven cuando entró

-jaja... cuando Shampoo dijo que nos visitarías mas seguido, no pensé que lo harías cada diez minutos- dijo Cologne con gracia contenta de ver al muchacho ^v^

-abuela, he decido contarles a todos, sobre mi relación con Shampoo- dijo firmemente el joven de cabello trenzado

-vaya... Cuando dijiste que no tardarías mucho en hacer pública tu relación con mi bisnieta, no pensé que tardarías 5 minuto- dijo sarcásticamente Cologne

-sé que lo he decidido demasiado rápido, pero yo amo mucho a Shampoo, y sé que no estoy haciendo bien en ocultárselo a todo el mundo, no es justo para ella, yo quiero hacerla feliz junto a mi, no quiero esconder este amor, quiero que todos lo sepan, no soporto mas vivir en una mentira, yo amo a Shampoo y todos lo sabrán, es por eso que le pido que usted y Shampoo me acompañen a casa de los Tendo, para explicarles todo sobre mi relación con Shampoo

-Muy bien, Shampoo y yo te acompañaremos, ahora date la vuelta, Shampoo está detrás tuyo y escuchó todas cursilerías- dijo Cologne para luego apagar la cocina, la joven Shampoo había entrado a la cocina, para dejar unas ordenes a su bisabuela, y había escuchado todo lo que dijo Ranma; en ese momento Ranma volteo y se encontró con Shampoo, Ranma se fijo en que Shampoo reflejaba una pequeña y frágil sonrisa, con una lágrima, que resbala por su mejilla

-es verdad lo que dijiste Ranma- dijo con una voz débil, Ranma se acercó a la joven, para abrasarla

-Cada palabra- le susurro Ranma a Shampoo en su oído, Shampoo lloraba de la felicidad

Luego de unos minutos Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo y Cologne salieron del Nekohanten, y se dirigieron a casa de los Tendo; cuando llegaron Ranma toco la puerta y Kasumi los recibió

-Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, abuela, que grata sorpresa verlos- saludo amablemente Kasumi

-Kasumi... están todos en casa- Pregunto Ranma

-si, todos están esperándote en la sala para almorzar, todos excepto el maestro, aun no llega de su viaje- dijo Kasumi

-entonces, es el momento perfecto, será mejor que entremos- dijo Ranma contento de que no esté Happosai, luego el grupo entró a la casa, y se dirigieron a la sala, cuando Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo y Cologne entraron en la sala, toda la familia Tendo y Genma se sorprendieron de verlos

-qué hacen ellas aquí?- Pregunto Soun a Ranma, en un tono serio

- ellas están aquí porque yo se los pedí, tengo que explicarles a todos, por qué besé a Shampoo- dijo firmemente Ranma, mientras sujetaba una mano de Shampoo, Soun se fijo en esta acción, poniendo una cara de enojo

-Ranma... no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres- le dijo Shampoo a Ranma, casi en susurro

-no te preocupes Shampoo, debí hacer esto apenas empezó nuestra relación- le dijo Ranma a Shampoo con una sonrisa, para darle confianza a la joven, luego miró a todos los presentes, -Tomen asiento todos por favor, Shampoo, abuela quédense alado mio- dijo Ranma en voz semi alta

Todos se sentaron frente a Ranma y Shampoo, -ahora dinos, que es lo que querías decirnos- dijo Soun

-En primer lugar, Akane te libero de nuestro compromiso, y Ukyo, también te libero te libero de nuestro compromiso- dijo Ranma firmemente

-QUE!- dijeron todos en la sala, excepto Cologne, Shampoo y Kasumi, que solo puso una cara de felicidades

-Debes estar bromeando, verdad?- dijo Soun, apunto de llorar

-Pero, por qué Ranma?- preguntó Ukyo impactada, sin entender nada

-Porque Shampoo es mi novia, y porque la amo!- dijo Ranma, alzando su tono de voz; toda la sala se cubrió por un silencio, y luego surgieron el conflicto

-As perdido la cabeza, no digas estupideces!- grito Genma

-No es ninguna estupidez, yo amo a Shampoo, y tu como mi padre deberías apoyarme!- Le grito Ranma a su padre

-De seguro usaste uno de tus posiciones para que te ame!- Le grito Ukyo a Shampoo

-Yo no he usado ninguna poción!- le grito Shampoo a Ukyo

-pues yo no te creo!- se unió Akane

-RANMA COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO!- gritaba Soun derramando lágrimas

Y así continuaron discutiendo por media hora, luego Cologne decidió ponerle fin a la discusión

-SILENCIO!- grito Cologne, con todas sus fuerzas, todos en la sala la escucharon y pararon de discutir, poniendo atención a la anciana, -Ranma.. Claramente esta que tu y tu padre ya no pueden vivir mas en esta casa, ve a tu habitación y empaca todas tus cosas- le dijo Cologne a Ranma, -Shampoo, ve a ayudar al yerno- le ordeno Cologne a Shampoo, de inmediato los jóvenes acatan la orden, y luego Cologne dirigió su atención a los demás, -ahora escuchen, si Ranma se va es porque aquí no lo tratan bien- dijo Cologne, muy seria de lo que dijo, -Y también quiero que sepan que mi nieta no a usado ninguna poción o hechizo para enamorar a Ranma, ella lo único que hizo fue amar incondicionalmente a Ranma, cosa que tu no as hecho jovencita- le dijo Cologne a Akane, -y en tu caso joven Ukyo, lo lamento mucho, sé que amas a Ranma tanto como bisnieta-le dijo Cologne a Ukyo, lo mas delicado posible

-bisabuelita ya estamos en la salida- le aviso Shampoo a su bisabuela

-bueno, ya me voy, hasta pronto- se despidió Cologne de los Tendo

En la puerta principal se encontraban Ranma y Shampoo con unas maletas, cuando iban de salida, algo detiene el paso de Ranma

-Por favor no te vallas Ranma- dijo Soun entre sollozos T-T, mientras abrazaba una pierna de Ranma

-suelte mi pierna señor Soun, además usted dijo que si volvía a ver a Shampoo, ni mi padre ni yo volveríamos a poner un pie en su casa- dijo Ranma, tratando de separarse de Soun

-solo fue una bromita, no pensé que te lo tomarías en serio, quédate por favor...- dijo Soun derramando lágrimas T-T

-Pues debió decírmelo antes, ya es tarde, me voy adiós- dijo Ranma, logrando que Soun lo suelte, -vámonos papá- le grito Ranma a su padre; Genma se hecha una cubeta de agua fría y saca un cartel que decía : No quiero irme :

-basta de tonterías Señor Genma, vámonos- dijo Cologne, dándole un golpe fuerte en la cabeza con su bastón, dejando al panda inconsciente, luego Cologne saca una soga de quien sabe donde y amarra una de las patas del panda, y se lo lleva arrastrándolo, jalando de la cuerda, rumbo al Nekohanten

Cuando Cologne, Genma, Ranma y Shampoo llegaron al Nekohanten, Cologne y Shampoo se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, mientras que Ranma y Genma(en su forma humana) dialogan en una de las mesas del Nekohanten, esperando por sus platos de comida

-no puedo creer que hayas roto el compromiso que hicimos con los Tendo- dijo Genma, un poco mas calmado

-aun sigues con eso, ya te dije que yo amo a Shampoo, y que yo sepa tu hiciste ese compromiso, yo no tuve nada que ver- dijo Ranma, cansado de discutir con su padre -_-

Luego de unos 20 minutos, Shampoo y Cologne salieron de la cocina con cuatro platos de comida, solo que dos platos eran mas grandes que los demás platos de comida

-toma cielo, este plato grande es para ti, y este otro es para usted señor Genma- dijo dulcemente Shampoo

-Si el plato es mas grande, no significa que tenga que pagar mas, verdad?- preguntó Genma, mientras arquea una ceja ':|

-No tiene que pagar, para ustedes la comida es gratis, ahora usted vivirá aquí, tendremos que llevarnos bien- le dijo dulcemente la joven amazona a Genma

-en serio, muchas gracias, creo que me puedo acostumbrar a ser tu suegro JAJAJA- dijo Genma, empezando a devorar su comida

-muchas gracias, es muy importante para mi que me acepte- dijo Shampoo muy agradecida

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Cologne, Shampoo y los Saotome vieron unas películas que pasaron por la televisión; luego de unas horas, todos estaban cansados y querían dormir

-Bueno, ya es tarde, me iré a mi habitación a dormir, Shampoo explícales donde van a dormir

-esta bien bisabuela, que descanses- se despidió Shampoo de su bisabuela, -Señor Saotome usted dormirá en el cuarto de visitas, por favor suba las escaleras, avance hasta el fondo del pasillo y en la ultima puerta de lado izquierdo es donde se encuentra su habitación- dijo Shampoo, explicándole a Genma donde queda su habitación, -Ranma tu dormirás conmigo- dijo Shampoo dulcemente, mientras lo abrazaba

-te refieres a compartir una sola cama- dijo Ranma, mientras su rostro reflejaba un rubor

- di que si por favor- dijo Shampoo, poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

- esta bien, dormiremos juntos- dijo Ranma, cediendo a dormir con Shampoo

-muchas gracias Ranma, te amo- dijo Shampoo muy contenta, abrazando a su novio

-yo también te amo Shampoo- dijo mirándola a los ojos, para luego darle un tierno y apasionado beso

Genma que aun no se había ido, observo el afecto que se tenían los dos jóvenes, "no pensé que Ranma amaría tanto a esa joven, creo que estuve equivocado con respecto al amor de mi hijo sobre Shampoo" pensó Genma muy serio y luego se dirigió a su cuarto para ir a dormir, Ranma y Shampoo también se fueron a dormir, ambos durmieron felices abrazados

CONTINUARA...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

En el próximo episodio el viaje en busca del Cáliz del Fénix empezara, calculo que lo publicaré en unos 4 días

No se olviden de comentar y hasta la próxima


	6. En Busca Del Cáliz Del Fénix I

**En busca del Cáliz del Fénix I**

ya había amanecido en Nerima, y Shampoo despierta alado de su novio, Shampoo observa a Ranma con ternura, para luego darle un dulce beso, y siguió contemplando al joven, Shampoo se encontraba muy feliz, pues el solo saber que Ranma la amaba la ponía muy contenta; al poco tiempo, Ranma despierta

-Buenos días Shampoo- dijo Ranma, también feliz de tener a su novia alado suyo, mientras la abrazaba delicadamente

-buenos días Ranma- dijo Shampoo, correspondiéndole el abrazo a Ranma, luego se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, -ya quieres comer?- dijo Shampoo con cariño

-No, aun es temprano, me gustaría estar a tu lado un rato mas- dijo Ranma con dulzura

-entonces... que podemos hacer- dijo Shampoo con una voz coqueta y una mirada pícara, esto provoca un sonrojo en la cara de Ranma, pero luego el muchacho expresa una sonrisa, luego los jóvenes empiezan a besarse lenta y apasionadamente y esto provoca una excitación en ambos jóvenes; Shampoo empieza a quitarle la camisa a Ranma, y cuando le quito la camisa, empieza a tocar lentamente el pecho desnudo del joven, luego Ranma se coloca encima de Shampoo y coloca una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven, luego Shampoo procede a quitarle el pantalón del joven lentamente

-SHAMPOO! RANMA! SEÑOR SAOTOME! A DESAYUNAR!- gritó Cologne desde la cocina para que la escuchasen

Ranma y Shampoo se detuvieron de inmediato al escuchar que los llamaban, -será mejor que bajemos- dijo Ranma mientras se quitaba de encima de la joven

-si, tienes razón; me daré una ducha, puedes bajar y decirle a mi abuela que bajare en unos instantes- dijo Shampoo con cariño

-esta bien- dijo Ranma mientras se ponía una camisa y se dirigía a la cocina; cuando Ranma entró a la cocina se encontró con Cologne preparando el desayuno

Cologne se fijo en la presencia del joven -buenos días futuro yerno, Dónde esta Shampoo?- preguntó esto ultimo Cologne fijándose que faltaba su bisnieta

-esta tomando una ducha, pero bajará en unos minutos- dijo Ranma de buen humor con una sonrisa

-esta bien- dijo simplemente Cologne, volviendo a preparar el desayuno, -tu padre te esta esperando en una mesa- dijo Cologne a Ranma, mientras preparaba el desayuno; Ranma al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Cologne se dirige a las mesas del restaurante, cuando llegó se encontró con su padre, y tal como dijo Cologne, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del restaurante

Ranma se acercó hacia su padre, -La abuela me dijo que me esperabas- dijo Ranma a su padre, en un tono tranquilo

-Así es, siéntate por favor- dijo amablemente Genma a su hijo, y el obedeció

-Papá si es sobre el compromiso con los Tendo, no tenemos nada de que hablar, yo ya tomé mi decisión- dijo Ranma en un tono serio

-No te preocupes Ranma, no es nada sobre ese asunto- dijo Genma amablemente para aclarar las cosas; Ranma se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esas palabras en un tono amable

-entonces, que es lo que quieres decirme?- dijo Ranma con curiosidad

Genma observo directamente a los ojos de Ranma, y le preguntó, -dime Ranma, tu en verdad amas a Shampoo?- dijo Genma en un tono serio

-Pues claro, la amo mucho, daría todo por ella, incluso mi vida si es necesario- dijo Ranma muy seguro de sus palabras

-Me alegra saber eso hijo, ayer antes de irme a mi cuarto, observé el afecto que se tienen ambos, y me hizo acordar de tu madre cuando éramos jóvenes, así que pienso darles una oportunidad- dijo Genma de muy sincero con una sonrisa, aunque algo dudoso

-En serio?- dijo Ranma sorprendido ante esas palabras, sin creer lo que decía su padre

-Si, pero tendré que conocer mas a mi futura nuera, es por eso que he decidido acompañarlos- dijo Genma muy animado

-que! No!- dijo Ranma a su padre, quitándole los ánimos a Genma

-por favor hijo... Además prometo no ser un estorbo- dijo Genma rogando, -como puedes ser así con tu padre, después de todo lo que te acabo de decir, no eres capaz de llevar a tu padre a un simple viaje- dijo Genma derramado lágrimas T-T

-Por supuesto que puede ir Señor Saotome- dijo Shampoo que se encontraba de tras de los Saotome, y estaba ahí desde que Ranma y Genma empezaron a charlar

-Shampoo... No tardaste- dijo Ranma contento de verla

-Muchas gracias Shampoo, eres una gran chica- dijo Genma, volviendo a animarse

-debería ser yo quien debería darle las gracias, por darnos una oportunidad a Ranma y a mi como pareja- dijo Shampoo muy agradecida

-que! No! Shampoo el solo ocasionará problemas- dijo Ranma, un poco molesto, por la idea de que su padre los acompañe en su viaje

-Vamos mi amor... deja que tu padre nos acompañe, el solo quiere conocerme más- dijo Shampoo amablemente, mientras tomaba las manos de su novio y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Ranma al notar sus bellos ojos, reflejo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acariciaba con su mano una mejilla de la joven, y dijo, -Esta bien, me as convencido-, luego dirigió su mirada a su padre, -será mejor que te apresures a hacer tu maleta, porque partimos apenas terminemos de desayunar- dijo Ranma en un tono serio

-No hace falta que me apresure, ya tengo mi maleta lista- dijo Genma de muy alegre, enseñándoles su maleta, que la tenía oculta debajo de la mesa

Una gota de sudor resbala por la cabeza de Ranma, mientras que Shampoo sonreía por el comportamiento del padre de su novio, le parecía muy gracioso; luego Shampoo se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Cologne con el desayuno, y al acabo de 20 minutos salieron Shampoo y Cologne con el desayuno

-aquí tienen- dijo Shampoo dulcemente, mientras les entregaba los desayunos a Ranma y Genma

-Muchas gracias- dijeron Ranma y Genma al mismo tiempo, mientras devoraban sus desayunos; cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, Genma, Ranma y Shampoo recogieron sus maletas y salieron del Nekohanten, mientras se despedían de la abuela; en el camino Genma se dispuso a hablar

-dime Shampoo, a dónde vamos?- dijo muy curioso Genma, sin tener idea a donde se dirigían

-Decidiste acompañarnos a este viaje, y no tienes idea de adonde vamos- dijo Ranma algo molesto, pues aún no le parecía buena idea que su padre los acompañara a su novia y a el

-ya te dije que los acompañare para conocer mejor a mi futura nuera- dijo Genma como excusa

-iremos en busca del Cáliz del Fénix Señor Genma- dijo Shampoo amablemente

-ah... esta bien, y que es eso del Cáliz del Fénix- dijo Genma, aún curioso

-eso es la cura a nuestro problema con el agua- dijo Ranma

-En serio! No estas bromeando!- dijo Genma, sin poder creerlo aun

-si, en este momento nos dirigimos hacia los bosques prohibidos de Japón- dijo Shampoo, feliz de que el padre de su novio los acompañara

-Si! Que bien! Ya era hora, ya quería volver con tu madre y ya no tener que huir de ella! Jajajaja- gritaba Genma de la felicidad

-Es cierto! Una vez que ya este curado, podré presentarme totalmente como hombre frente a mi madre, sin tener ningún inconveniente!- dijo Ranma, igual de alegre que su padre, -Y todo es gracias a ti- dijo Ranma, muy contento, pero a la vez en un tono dulce, mientras abrazaba con mucho afecto a Shampoo

-de nada Ranma... Me alegra que estés feliz- dijo Shampoo dulcemente correspondiéndole el abrazo

-bueno, será mejor que continuemos, exactamente donde quedan esos bosques prohibidos- dijo Genma aún feliz

-se encuentra saliendo de Nerima, a unos 75 kilómetros de la frontera de Nerima- dijo Shampoo, continuando con el paso

-Bueno será mejor que no nos demoremos, y continuemos- dijo Ranma con entusiasmo

-tienes razón, tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la estación de bus, antes que el bus que nos lleve fuera de Nerima se nos vaya- dijo Shampoo con apuro, y todos aceleraron el paso, para no perder el bus pues ya eran las 8:00 am y el bus partía a las 8:30 am; Ranma, Shampoo y Genma llegaron unos 8 minutos antes que partiera el bus a la estación de bus, compraron sus boletos y subieron al bus que los llevaría fuera de Nerima; en el bus se encontraban Ranma y Shampoo en unos asientos del bus y Genma se encontraba en otro asiento con un niño

-que bien que nos toco sentarnos juntos- dijo Shampoo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven de cabello trenzado cariñosamente

-si, tuvimos suerte- dijo Ranma con mucho gusto y algo de sarcasmo, ya que este había pedido que los colocaran juntos

-si que la tuvimos- dijo Shampoo, mientras abraza un brazo del muchacho

-Solo espero que mi papá no arruine nuestro viaje- dijo Ranma, cambiando su tono de voz alegre a uno de disgusto

-No digas eso Ranma... dale una oportunidad a tu padre- le pidió con ternura Shampoo a su novio

-esta bien... le daré una oportunidad, pero solo lo hago por ti- dijo Ranma cediendo a la petición de Shampoo

Luego de una hora, el bus hace su ultima parada, en unos campos en donde se encontraban una serie de haciendas fuera de Nerima; cuando Ranma, Shampoo y Genma bajaron del bus, se dirigieron hacia unas gradas a sentarse

-Bueno Shampoo, ahora hacia dónde?- dijo Genma algo curioso

Shampoo saco su mapa y se dedico a observarlo, -debemos caminar unos 75 km al norte- dijo Shampoo guardando su mapa

-entonces continuemos caminando- dijo Genma con entusiasmo, y todos prosiguieron a caminar hacia el norte, rumbo al bosque prohibido; Genma, Ranma y Shampoo caminaron durante 10 horas, y luego decidieron detenerse y tomar un descanso

-ya no puedo caminar mas, estoy muy cansado- dijo Genma agitado, mientras respiraba por la boca hondamente

-yo también estoy cansada- dijo Shampoo, en el mismo estado de Genma

-yo también estoy cansado, pero no podemos detenernos, ya mismo oscurece, Además solo faltan 15 kilómetros- dijo Ranma, sin rendirse

Cerca de Genma, Ranma y Shampoo se encontraba una carroza humilde impulsada por un caballo, y en la carroza se encontraba un anciano con bigote grueso gris como su cabello, sus ojos eran marrones, tenia una mirada agradable y llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja; el anciano observo a Genma, Ranma y Shampoo, y noto su cansancio, y decidió acercárseles para ayudar

-buenas tardes, Puedo ayudarlos- dijo el anciano amablemente

-buenas tardes, conoce algún lugar e donde podamos quedarnos por una noche a dormir?- peguntó amablemente Shampoo

-pueden quedarse en mi casa si lo desean- propuso amablemente el anciano con una sonrisa

-se lo Agradecemos mucho, cuanto nos cobrará?- dijo Shampoo muy agradecida

-Cobrarles? JAJA.. no les cobraré, vamos suban a la carroza- dijo el anciano contento de ayudarlos, pues era una muy buena persona y le encantaba ayudar a los demás, en especial a los mas necesitados

-muchas gracias- agradecieron Genma, Ranma y Shampoo al mismo tiempo, mientras subían a la parte de carga de la carroza.

-es un placer- dijo el anciano contento

-por cierto, cual es su nombre?- dijo Shampoo muy curiosa, mientras la carroza se ponía en marcha, rumbo a la casa del anciano

-me llamo Yuuma- dijo amablemente el anciano Yuuma ( Yuuma ゆうま 優真 = amable, agradable, cariñoso, afectuoso)

-Mucho gusto señor Yuuma, mi nombre es Shampoo- dijo Shampoo amablemente

-El gusto es mio Señorita Shampoo, y como se llama el joven?- dijo el anciano Yuuma, en un tono alegre, pero delicado al mismo tiempo

-Él es mi novio y prometido Ranma, y él es el señor Saotome, el padre de Ranma- dijo Shampoo presentando a los Saotome, con la misma alegría del anciano Yuuma ^-^

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los Saotome al unísono

-el gusto es mío señores- dijo el anciano Yuuma, muy contento, pues le encantaba conseguirse nuevos amigos

Cuando llegaron, todos bajaron de la carroza y se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la casa del anciano, donde los recibió la nieta del anciano, la joven era muy bella, parecía tener la misma edad de Shampoo, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones

-abuelo al fin llegaste- saludó la joven contenta, mientras abrazaba al anciano con afecto, su voz era hermosa y delicada; -Y veo que as traído visitas contigo- dijo la joven mientras se separaba de su abuelo

-Mucho gusto, soy Ranma Saotome- saludó Ranma amablemente, -Este es mi padre, Genma Saotome- dijo Ranma, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de su padre; -Y ella es mi novia, Shampoo- dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sujetaba una mano de su amada Shampoo

-el gusto es mío al conocerlos, me llamo Miu - dijo la hermosa joven (Miu みう 美羽 = belleza, ala)

-Miu, ellos se van a quedar por esta noche, por favor llévalos al cuarto de huéspedes- pidió amablemente Yuuma a su nieta

-Claro abuelo, acompáñenme por favor- pidió Miu amablemente a Genma, Shampoo y Ranma, y los guió a su habitación; cuando llegaron Miu abrió la puerta y dijo -Está es su habitación, espero que les guste- dijo Miu amablemente, mientras reflejaba una sonrisa; al entrar al cuarto Genma, Ranma y Shampoo notaron que el cuarto era grande, tenia dos camas y en cada cama entraban tres personas, el cuarto también tenía su propio baño; -pueden dejar sus cosas en el armario, yo ya me voy a dormir, que descansen, los veo mañana en el desayuno- se despidió amablemente Miu de Genma, Ranma y Shampoo, mientras cerraba la puerta

-bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que tomemos una ducha y luego descansemos si queremos partir temprano- dijo Ranma a su padre y a su novia

Y así se ducharon por turnos, primero fue Shampoo, luego fue Ranma y por ultimo Genma; luego Genma se durmió en una cama, mientras Shampoo y Ranma se encontraban charlando acostados en la otra cama

-tuvimos suerte al encontrarnos con el señor Yuuma- dijo Ranma

-tienes razón, y Miu parece ser una buena chica- dijo Shampoo

-si es una buena chica y muy bonita también- dijo Ranma

Shampoo al escuchar que Ranma llamaba bonita a Miu, se molesto un poco

-te estas fijando en Miu- dijo Shampoo un poco molesta

-Qué?- dijo Ranma sin entender

-nada, buenas noches- dijo Shampoo molesta, dándole la espalda a su novio

-no me digas que estas celosa- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si, lo estoy- dijo Shampoo aun molesta

Ranma sonrió, luego volteó a Shampoo suavemente para que ella lo pueda ver, Ranma miro fijamente a los ojos a la joven amazona

-quiero que sepas, que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto, que nunca va a existir otra mujer mas hermosa que tu, nunca va a haber otra mujer con unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos, nunca habrá otra mujer que me haga desear sus labios como lo haces tu, pero sobre todo nunca habrá otra mujer a quien ame como te amo a ti, porque yo te amo con todo mi ser, y eso no va a cambiar jamás- dijo Ranma con dulzura, ternura, amabilidad, con amor, pero sobre todo con firmeza.

Shampoo al escuchar esas palabras de la persona que amaba, no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas por la conmoción que sentía en ese momento

-yo también te amo con todo mi ser- dijo Shampoo con una voz débil debido a la conmoción que sentía, mientras le depositaba un largo y apasionado beso

Al pasar unos 10 minutos, Shampoo se encontraba dormida abrazando a Ranma y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado; mientras Ranma contemplaba lo hermosa que era Shampoo mientras ella dormía

-te amo Shampoo- dijo esto ultimo Ranma cerrando los ojos para dormir

CONTINUARA...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

En el próximo capítulo Genma, Ranma y Shampoo entraran al bosque prohibido y se encontraran con una amenaza, no se lo pierdan

Este capítulo va dedicado a las siguientes personas

**Guest:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, eres uno de los principales que me motivó a continuar con la historia

**JeanCloow****:** muchas graciaspor tus comentarios, me fueron de mucha inspiración espero que disfrutes de este capitulo

**No se olviden de comentar**


	7. En busca del Cáliz del Fénix II

En busca del Cáliz del Fénix 2

Ya había amanecido en los campos de Japón, y Genma se había levantado.

-ah...- bostezó Genma, para luego dirigir su mirada a Ranma y Shampoo, que todavía no habían despertado, "parece que están dormidos", pensó Genma con una sonrisa, mientras veía lo felices que estaban abrazados Ranma y Shampoo, "como me gustaría estar con mi Nodoka en estos momentos, y poder abrazarla como estos jóvenes enamorados" pensó Genma, mientras daba un profundo suspiro

Pasaron de unos 3 minutos Ranma se despertó, mientras que Shampoo seguía dormida en el pecho de Ranma; "ja.. no deja de ser hermosa" pensaba Ranma al ver a Shampoo dormir

-Oye hijo, ya despertaste- dijo Genma a su hijo, en un tono bajo, para que Shampoo no despertase

-Que quieres?- dijo Ranma en el mismo tono que su padre

-Tengo hambre, a qué hora tomaremos el desayuno?- preguntó Genma hambriento, mientras rugía su estomago

-Y cómo quieres que lo sepa, tendremos que esperar hasta que nos inviten o nos den un aviso, pero por ahora sierra la boca, no quiero que despiertes a Shampoo- dijo Ranma en su mismo tono de voz solo que algo enfadado

De repente alguien toca la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Ranma, y en ese momento entra Miu en pijama con un mandil de cocina

-buenos días, el desayuno ya está servido, los esperamos en el comedor- avisó Miu amablemente retirándose a la cocina

Genma se levantó enseguida, -Ranma despierta a Shampoo si quieres comer, te esperare en el comedor hijo- dijo Genma corriendo al comedor con mucha hambre, mientras su hijo lo observaba irse con enojo y vergüenza de tener a un padre tan humillante

Luego de que se fuera Genma, Ranma observa a Shampoo una vez mas y decide despertarla

-Shampoo, Shampoo, Shampoo- dijo Ranma, mientras agitaba un hombro delicadamente de la joven amazona, al poco tiempo, Shampoo abrió los ojos suavemente

-Buenos días Ranma, sucede algo?- preguntó Shampoo un poco cansada, pues todavía se sentía con sueño; y algo confusa ya que no era hábito de Ranma levantarla cuando dormía

-buenos días Shampoo, nos están esperando en el comedor para desayunar- dijo Ranma

-oh, de acuerdo, vamos- dijo Shampoo, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño a asearse un poco antes de desayunar

Luego Ranma y Shampoo se dirigieron al comedor

Cuando Ranma y Shampoo llegaron al comedor se encontraron con Yuuma y Genma sentados en la mesa del comedor, mientras que Miu se encontraba sirviendo la comida

-Buenos días jóvenes, Por favor, siéntense- dijo amablemente Yuuma con una sonrisa como de costumbre

-Buenos días señor Yuuma- dijeron Ranma y Shampoo al unísono, mientras tomaban asiento

-durmieron bien anoche jóvenes?- dijo Yuuma con curiosidad

-yo dormí muy cómoda- dijo Shampoo

-yo también, tiene unas muy cómodas y suaves almohadas- dijo Genma

-yo también estuve cómodo- dijo Ranma algo enojado Ranma con su padre, ya que la pregunta de Yuuma era para él y su novia, y le fastidiaba que se entrometa en conversaciones ajenas

- me alegra que hayan dormido bien- dijo Miu, que en ese momento había salido de la cocina con dos platos, -aquí tienen- dijo Miu entregándoles a Ranma y Shampoo su desayuno, y luego se sentó en la mesa para desayunar

-Muchas gracias Miu- agradeció Shampoo a la joven nieta de Yuuma por el desayuno

-Sí, muchas gracias Miu, perdónanos si te incomodamos estando en tu hogar- agradeció Ranma algo apenado

-De eso nada, es un gusto tener visitas en casa- dijo Miu con una sonrisa

-Y díganme, a donde tienen planeado ir?- dijo el anciano Yuuma con curiosidad

-El señor Genma, Ranma y yo planeamos ir en busca del Cáliz de Fénix, pero primero debemos adentraron al bosque prohibido- dijo Shampoo, empezando a tomar su té

Cuando Yuuma y Miu escucharon que se entrarían al bosque prohibido pusieron una cara de impacto, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma

Ranma se fijo en los rostros de Yuuma y Miu

-es en serio, acaso están locos! no pueden ir a ese lugar- dijo Yuuma cambiando su rostro y voz alegre por una con pánico e impacto

-Por supuesto que iremos- dijo Genma, pues no quería renunciar a la cura de su maldición

-Por qué no podemos ir?- dijo Ranma con curiosidad

-En ese lugar fue donde... Donde...- dijo Yuuma con una voz que se iba haciendo débil, mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su rostro

-qué paso ahí señor Yuuma?- dijo Shampoo suavemente, dándole consuelo con su voz al anciano entre sollozos

-Ahí fue donde mi hija y mi yerno murieron asesinados por una bestia del bosque, ellos eran los padres de Miu- dijo Yuuma con una voz que se derrumbaba entre sollozos. Genma, Ranma y Shampoo se quedaron en un silencio que parecía eterno, pues comprendían el dolor del pobre anciano entre sollozos; -ellos fueron a ese bosque a hacer una investigación sobre su fauna; antes de irse me dejaron a cargo a Miu, ella entonces solo tenía unos dos años- dijo Yuuma entre sollozos, -los esperé toda la noche, pero nunca llegaron, a la mañana siguiente yo estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, así que le pedí a una amiga que cuide de Miu por mi, mientras yo y unos amigos fuimos al bosque a buscar a los padres de Miu; cuando entramos al bosque prohibido, empezamos a buscar a los padres de Miu, Yo grité sus nombres para que me escuchasen, al instante escuchamos y vimos a lo lejos como algo se movía entre los árboles a gran velocidad, luego de unos segundos lo perdimos de vista y luego escuchamos un aullido grueso y fuerte, al instante nos asustamos y empezamos a correr hacia la salida del bosque, pero la bestia era mucho más rápida que nosotros y poco a poco atrapaba a mis compañeros y los devoraba, por suerte pude salir con vida, éramos siete y solo yo salí, regrese a decirles a todos mis compañeros en el campo que una bestia se había devorado a los demás, pero nadie me creyó y otros me llamaron loco- dijo Yuuma sacando sus lágrimas de sus ojos, -Nunca pude ver el rostro de la bestia, pues se movía muy rápido; ahora ya saben porque les aconsejo no ir

-No sé qué tipo de bestia se encuentre en ese bosque, pero le prometo que le pondré fin a su existencia- dijo Ranma muy seguro de sus palabras en un tono serio

-Por favor no vayan, es que no entienden que la bestia los matará si es que van!- exclamó Miu muy preocupada

-No te preocupes niña, mi hijo y yo somos expertos en combate- dijo muy orgulloso Genma

-No se preocupen, esa bestia no será un problema para nosotros- dijo Shampoo muy confiada de sus palabras

-Veo que no puedo hacerlos cambiar de idea; está bien vayan, pero con cuidado, por ahora solo coman y tratemos de olvidarnos de este asunto por un momento- dijo Yuuma sobando su frente, pues empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza de solo recordar la dolorosa situación.

Mas tarde Genma, Ranma y Shampoo terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, cuando llegaron al cuarto Ranma y Shampoo preparaban sus maletas para el viaje, mientras que Genma tomaba un baño

Shampoo se encontraba algo nerviosa, y este comportamiento lo noto Ranma; -sucede algo Shampoo?- dijo Ranma en un tono suave, un poco curioso por saber que le sucedía a su novia

-Ranma, tengo algo que decirte- dijo Shampoo con nervios e inseguridad

-dime Shampoo- dijo Ranma simplemente

-tuve que decirte esto desde que empezamos el viaje- dijo Shampoo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ranma; Ranma al escuchar esas palabras supo que era algo importante; -Cuando lleguemos al bosque tenemos que atrapar a esa bestia y obtener una de sus garras; se que debí habértelo dicho, pensé que podría hacerlo yo misma por mi cuenta, pero ahora que el señor Yuuma me contó la historia sobre esa bestia no sé si pueda vencerla yo sola, lo siento mucho no pensé que esa bestia sería tan poderosa, solo he puesto la vida de tu padre y la tuya en peligro, espero que puedas perdonarme- dijo Shampoo cabizbaja muy arrepentida y nerviosa por como se lo tome Ranma ante está información que se la había ocultado

Ranma reflejo una pequeña sonrisa y puso una de sus manos en un hombro de Shampoo; -No te preocupes Shampoo, todos cometemos errores- dijo Ranma suavemente y esto provoca que Shampoo alce su mirada, luego Ranma noto que los ojos de su novia estaban a punto de llorar, así que colocó su otra mano suavemente en una mejilla de la joven amazona y dijo -No me gusta que te pongas de ese modo, no tienes porque llorar, nosotros juntos venceremos juntos a esa bestia, no hay de qué preocuparse, debiste habérmelo dicho, pero todos nos equivocamos- dijo Ranma amorosamente, consolando a la joven

-Lo dices en serio, no estás enojado- dijo Shampoo sin poder creer que Ranma la haya perdonado

-Como podría enojarme contigo si tú eres lo más amado que tengo, eres la mujer que yo amo, nunca me enojaría contigo- dijo Ranma en un tono delicado, amable y sincero

-Oh.. Ranma me haces tan feliz- dijo Shampoo contenta, aliviada y conmocionada de escuchar esas palabras para luego entregarle un dulce beso y luego lo mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa; -desde que estamos juntos como novios me has dicho las cosas más hermosas que he escuchado- dijo Shampoo muy contenta abrazando al joven de cabello trenzado

-es tu amor el que provoca estas palabras, desde que te besé esa noche en el parque has provocado un calor en mi pecho que me hace tan bien, había sentido algo parecido una vez pero no era tan fuerte como lo que siento por ti, es por eso que nunca podré dejarte- dijo Ranma mirando fijamente a Shampoo y ella a él, Shampoo se enamoraba cada vez mas de Ranma y este de ella

Los jóvenes estaban a unos centímetros de volver a besarse pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar -Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado hijo- dijo Genma mientras lloraba de conmoción T-T, Genma había salido del baño hace poco tiempo y había escuchado la conversación de Ranma y Shampoo

Shampoo dio una pequeña sonrisa pues le gustaba que a su suegro ya aprobase el amor de ella con su hijo, pero por otro lado Ranma se encontraba un poco enojado pues se quedo con las ganas de besar a su novia

En Nerima, en el parque se encuentra Ukyo sentada en una banca muy deprimida; "Ranma, por qué no te fijaras en mí?" pensó la joven Ukyo

Cerca de donde se encontraba Ukyo se encontraba caminando Ryoga; -ese idiota de Ranma, como se atreve a hacerle esto a Akane, esto no se lo voy a permitir, ya vera cuando lo encuentre- dijo Ryoga muy molesto, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver a su amiga deprimida en una banca, Ryoga se acerco a ella despacio; -hola Ukyo- dijo Ryoga preocupado al ver a su amiga tan deprimida, mientras se sentaba en la banca junto a ella

-Ah, hola Ryoga- dijo Ukyo sin mucho ánimo

-Te sucede algo Ukyo?- dijo Ryoga con su mismo tono de preocupado

-no te preocupes ya se me pasara- dijo Ukyo con una voz débil y sin animo

-Es por la decisión de Ranma verdad- comentó Ryoga

-Sí.. yo no sé por qué la escogió a ella y no a mi…- dijo Ukyo en un tono derrumbado por la tristeza mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Ryoga, poniéndose a llorar en el pecho de su amigo; -Que tiene ella que no tenga yo! por qué la prefirió…. por qué..!- dijo Ukyo entre sollozos

Ryoga se encontraba nervioso pues el estar tan cerca de Ukyo no era costumbre, pero todo eso cambio, Ryoga se tragó sus nervios y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para que ella lo observase a los ojos

-No llores más Ukyo, el no te merecía, tú no te mereces a alguien como Ranma, tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que él, no puedo creer que una mujer tan bonita como tu llore por un hombre- dijo Ryoga con toda sinceridad, y tuvo el valor de decirlo porque a él no le gustaba la idea de que su amiga sufriera

Ukyo al escuchar eso, seco sus lágrimas y alzó la mirada para observarlo a los ojos una vez más; -De verdad crees que yo soy bonita- dijo la joven Ukyo mientras reflejaba un rubor en sus mejillas

Ryoga al tenerla tan cerca de él se pone un poco nervioso pues la luz cálida del sol realzaba la belleza de la joven y esto provocaba un rubor en Ryoga; -p.. pu.. pues sí, e.. er.. eres muy bonita- tartamudeó Ryoga al notar que Ukyo, su amiga, poseía una belleza muy especial

-Que te gusta de mi?- preguntó Ukyo algo tímida

Ryoga se volvió a llenar de valor y se concentró en la belleza de la joven y esto provoca que Ryoga sienta algo cálido y fuerte en su pecho; -Todo- dijo simplemente Ryoga acercándose más a la joven

-Todo, lo dices en serio?- dijo Ukyo admirada pero a la vez tímida

-Si, los zafiros no son nada comparados con tus bellos ojos, tu piel de porcelana y tu bello cabello deslumbra con el sol a cualquiera que se te acerque- dijo Ryoga con muchos deseos de besar a la joven, pero a la vez no entendía como pudo el haber dicho algo así de bello, "quizás sea amor" pensaba el joven con el deseo de besarla, pero aun no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo y.. esto era demasiado confuso para él, puesto a que nunca antes había observado a Ukyo de esa forma. La respiración de Ryoga se hacía más profunda, su corazón ya no podía dejar de latir a mil por segundo, aquellos zafiros que tenía como ojos la joven lo habían hecho prisionera la mirada de Ryoga

Ukyo se había conmocionado en ese momento y también tenía esas ganas impulsivas de besarlo, y como sabía que Ryoga era algo tímido no dudó y puso fin al deseo que ambos poseían, entregándole un cálido y apasionado beso que parecía eterno

Ryoga se impacto un poco con esta acción de parte de su amiga, pero tardó en dejarse llevar por sus deseos, sus más profundos; al poco tiempo Ukyo volvió a tener el control de si misma, detuvo el beso y se separó de él; -tu amas a Akane, perdóname por el besarte Ryoga- dijo Ukyo triste levantándose de la banca a punto de irse a su casa pero fue detenida por Ryoga pues él se había levantado de la banca apenas la escucho y había sujetado una de las manos de la joven

-No, ya no, ese amor acaba de esfumarse de mi- dijo Ryoga sinceramente algo impactado, confuso, esto era muy repentino para él

-a qué te refieres, no me mientas, solo me haces daño al mentirme de esa manera- dijo Ukyo derramando una lágrima

-No, no te estoy mintiendo ya no siento ese amor que tenía hacia Akane, es como si hubiera desaparecido en el momento que me besaste- dijo Ryoga desesperado porque la joven no se fuese

-Por qué dejarías de amarla?- dijo Ukyo sin comprender por qué le decía eso

-porque me acabo de enamorar de ti- dijo Ryoga sinceramente; -por favor no te vayas, quizás no sea Ranma pero te pido una oportunidad, sabes ahora que lo pienso, habían veces en las que me gustabas, pero supongo que yo sabía que amabas a Ranma y no me di la oportunidad de darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas, ahora todo ese gusto se convirtió en amor, yo aria todo por ti, nunca dejaría que sufras a cambio de tu sonrisa, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por tu amor, solo te pido una oportunidad- dijo Ryoga dispuesto a todo por Ukyo, Ryoga se encontraba muy desesperado, este sentimiento encontrado le exigía estar con ella

-Yo... yo no sé qué decir, todo esto está pasando tan rápido- dijo Ukyo algo dudosa, luego se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y en ellos vio unos ojos color miel que le atraían mucho, los cuales le hacían pensar "¿Será el a quien en verdad amo?"; -Tu también me gustas y también me estoy enamorando de ti, pero tengo miedo de volver a sufrir..- dijo Ukyo algo tímida

-No tienes de que temer, yo nunca te haré sufrir, yo te haré la mujer más feliz de este mundo, se mi novia por favor- dijo Ryoga mientras sujetaba las manos de Ukyo

Ukyo sonrió, acarició una mejilla de Ryoga con su mano y le entrego un dulce y corto beso; -acepto- dijo dulcemente Ukyo dejando caer una lagrima de felicidad, pues.. la respuesta a su felicidad siempre estuvo en su amigo

-Si?- preguntó Ryoga sin poder creerlo

-Si- dijo contenta Ukyo asintiendo con su cabeza mientras retiraba su lagrima con la mano

-Si!- exclamó contento el joven dándole un gran abrazo a su novia, para luego separarse un poco de ella, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos; -No te arrepentirás, yo te haré feliz por siempre- dijo Ryoga acercando suavemente su frente a la de ella para mirar aquellos hermosos ojos de Ukyo con amor e ilusión, mientras esta lo observaba de igual forma solo que con cierta timidez y rubor en sus mejillas

-Ya me estás haciendo feliz en este momento- dijo Ukyo muy contenta, -por cierto, ya has desayunado?- dijo Ukyo separándose un poco de su novio

-Pues... No, no he desayunado, pero no te preocupes después lo haré- dijo Ryoga con mucho ánimo, ya que lo único que él quería en estos momentos era estar cerca de él

-Nada de eso, vamos en este momento a mi restaurante para que comas algo- dijo Ukyo muy feliz, mientras se llevaba a Ryoga de la mano a su restaurante

Volviendo con Genma, Ranma y Shampoo, ellos se estaban despidiendo del viejo Yuuma y de Miu pues se encontraban listos para partir hacia el bosque prohibido, en el camino Genma se dispuso a hablar

-Y cuando planean casarse?- pregunto Genma con curiosidad

-Bueno, yo esperaré hasta que Ranma esté listo- dijo Shampoo con dulzura mientras sujeta una mano de Ranma

-entonces hijo qué esperas para casarte?- dijo Genma con su misma curiosidad

-Bueno..., primero debemos esperar que mi madre y el padre de Shampoo nos den la aprobación a nuestro compromiso, luego debemos conseguir nuestra propia casa, luego debo conseguir dinero para los anillos y para los gastos de la boda y por ultimo debemos fijar un lugar y fecha para la boda- dijo Ranma

-vaya hijo.. que organizado eres, igual a mi- dijo Genma muy orgulloso

Luego de unas horas Genma, Ranma y Shampoo llegaron al bosque prohibido, cuando se adentraron al bosque el grupo se lleno de un escalofrío

-ahora debemos buscar un lugar en donde acampar y capturar a la bestia- dijo Shampoo

-muy bien, entonces sigamos- dijo Ranma y se adentraron mas al bosque hasta llegar al centro del bosque prohibido y se quedaron a acampar en ese lugar, cuando llegó la noche Genma, Ranma y Shampoo hicieron una fogata y esperaban hasta que la bestia apareciera, de repente escucharon un aullido a lo lejos, Genma, Ranma y Shampoo se prepararon para la batalla, el aullido se acercaba cada vez más, luego hubo un corto silencio y de repente entre los árboles aparece una sombra que se acercaba agresivamente hacia ellos, luego la bestia dio un salto calló a unos 4 metros de distancia de Ranma, Shampoo y Genma, cuando la bestia se hizo visible se supo que era una especie de hombre lobo, media 3 metros y poseía una gran masa muscular

-AHORA!- dio la orden Ranma de atacar a la bestia; y todos corrieron hacia la bestia para atacarla

CONTINUARA...

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Por favor comenten

Mi más grande agradecimiento a X-PREDADOR y a JAIMOL, hoy acabo de leer sus comentarios y sentí mucha inspiración al leerlos, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes


	8. El amor te lleva a difíciles y hermosas

**Notas del capítulo:**

Sé que has de estar pensando, wow que milagro ha subido un capitulo tan pronto.. jaja. Bueno, es que estoy muy feliz que más gente este leyendo mi fic, en especial que hayan comentado un día después de haber subido mi anterior capitulo, así que este capítulo va para TheDivaP77 por haberse unido y comentado mi historia, y también para todos aquellos que me están apoyando, este es mi capitulo mas largo, así que espero que lo disfruten

El amor te lleva a difíciles y hermosas cosas

-AHORA!- dio la orden Ranma de atacar a la bestia; y todos corrieron hacia la bestia para atacarla

Shampoo lanzó uno de sus bomborines mientras corría en dirección a la bestia, pero la bestia pudo esquivarlo fácilmente a gran velocidad, lo esquivó tan rápido que desapareció de la vista de Ranma, Shampoo y Genma

- es muy rápido- dijo Shampoo mirando en todas las direcciones buscando al hombre lobo

-Ahí esta!- gritó Genma señalando a la bestia que se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, la bestia los observó fijamente con una mirada asesina mientras gruñía, luego la bestia procedió a saltar sobre ellos, cayendo detrás de ellos, Ranma rápidamente volteó y saltó para darle una patada desde arriba pero la bestia lo volvió a esquivar a gran velocidad y esto disgusto mucho a Ranma; luego la bestia apareció detrás de Genma como si hubiese salido de la nada sin que nadie note su presencia, alzó su brazo/pata y golpeo a Genma en la espalda con mucha fuerza mandándolo contra un árbol y volviendo a desaparecer

-Señor Genma!-gritó Shampoo dándose cuenta del golpe que le dio la bestia

-Papá!- gritó Ranma corriendo hacia su padre y Shampoo lo siguió; - Papá estas bien?- preguntó Ranma levantando suavemente a su padre del suelo

-Si, estoy bien, esa cosa es muy fuerte- dijo Genma un poco adolorido

-Si esta batalla sigue así la perderemos- dijo Ranma enfadado

-Ahora dónde estará esa bestia?- preguntó Shampoo buscando a la criatura con su mirada

La bestia se encontraba en la punta de un árbol, luego se dispuso a saltar desde la cima del árbol para hacer su ataque desde arriba sacando sus garras, dirigiendo su ataque directamente hacia Ranma; -AQUI ESTOY!- dijo el hombre lobo con una voz gruesa y bulliciosa tan solo escuchar esa voz hacia crecer un miedo interno en Shampoo, Ranma y Genma; Shampoo se volteó rápidamente, y se fijó al instante que el hombre lobo lo lastimaría gravemente a su amado Ranma; por nada del mundo dejaría que eso pasara, él era todo para ella. Decidió empujarlo y ponerse en su lugar para recibir todo el daño, cuando la bestia cayó rozó a Shampoo con sus garras dándole de lleno en las costillas de la joven amazona.

Un ligero silencio apareció al momento del impacto, lo siguiente fue..

-SHAMPOO!- grito Ranma al ver a su novia caer al suelo sangrando en sus costillas, Ranma corrió hacia donde estaba su amada, arrancó un enorme pedazo de su camisa y la usó como venda, vendando a Shampoo desde sus pechos hasta su cintura tapando la herida para que se detuviera el sangrado; Ranma estaba muy nervioso y adolorido, ¿por qué lo hizo? Ella no tuvo por qué hacerlo… era lo único por lo que pasaba en la mente del joven artista marcial mientras veía como los ojos de su amada novia se cerraban lentamente como si fuese a dormir, las lagrimas de Ranma resbalaban de su mejilla sin cesar; todo se derrumbaba para Ranma, esa cosa le había arrebatado lo que más ha amado en su vida, de repente no era la tristeza lo que lo consumía; Ranma se enfureció tanto que las pupilas de sus ojos se redujeron, luego volteo a mirar a la bestia fijamente a sus ojos; -Considérate muerto!- dijo Ranma con tanta ira que expulsaba un aura negra de su cuerpo, luego volteo la mirada hacia su padre; -Papá lleva a Shampoo al campamento, no tardaré mucho- dijo esto último Ranma fríamente.

Genma obedeció y se llevó delicadamente a Shampoo en sus brazos hacia donde estaba el campamento; Ranma y el Hombre lobo se encontraban a unos pocos metros de distancia; -te daré la oportunidad de irte- dijo la bestia con una sonrisa

-No me iré a ningún lado!- gritó Ranma con profundos deseos de asesinarlo, su ira abundaba como agua en un océano, deseaba y ansiaba ver toda la sangre de la bestia fuera de su cuerpo; -No.. no hasta que no hayas pagado por lo que hiciste maldito!- gritó Ranma a todo pulmón, corriendo hacia la bestia con aquella aurora negra que provocaba cierto poder en el, era como la llave para desatar su infierno, su velocidad, fuerza y reflejos aumentaban consideradamente

-Será tu fin!- dijo la bestia prosiguiendo a correr hacia Ranma para atacarlo

-Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!- gritó Ranma usando el truco Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken (Castañas Calientes) contra la bestia (Para los que no saben cómo funciona esta técnica, voy a explicar su función a continuación; "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken" o "Castañas Calientes" es otra técnica especial enseñada a Ranma por Cologne. El movimiento implica colocar alguna castañas en una fogata, mover rápidamente las manos para poder quitar castañas del fuego sin quemarse las manos. En el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, los puños deben moverse a la velocidad calculada de 3x la velocidad del sonido; en pocas palabras, son varios puños dirigiéndose a gran velocidad al oponente), debido a que la bestia poseía una gran velocidad pudo evitar los golpes pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la bestia dio un pequeño descuido dejando su estomago sin protección, Ranma aprovecha esto y le da un puño duro y certero con todas sus fuerzas, dejando al hombre lobo paralizado por un momento del dolor, Ranma aprovechando el momento de parálisis de la bestia rápidamente junta sus manos y pensó en la cita que tuvo con Shampoo en el parque para llenarse de ideas positivas creando una bola de energía entre sus manos que crecía que crecía cada vez mas hasta llegar a ser del tamaño de un balón de fútbol y luego gritó -Moko Takabisha!- liberando la bola de energía que tenía entre sus manos dándole de lleno a la bestia(para los que no saben que es el Moko Takabisha que en español es Bola Feroz del Tigre; el Moko Takabisha es una técnica en la que se usa energía positiva que surge de la confianza y de los buenos pensamientos, esta energía se concentra en una en una bola y se expulsa a la velocidad de un rayo, es casi igual como los trucos de Dragón Ball Z; esta es la técnica que Ranma inventó para contraatacar el "Shishihokoden" o "Rugido Del León" que es la técnica de Ryoga, la cual se alimenta de sensaciones negativas)

La energía del Moko Takabisha deja gravemente herido al hombre lobo, lo dejo tan herido que no pudo moverse, Ranma aun se encontraba furioso por lo que le hizo a Shampoo, estaba tan furioso que no tuvo compasión de él; y por qué tenerla, esta era la criatura que acecinó a sangre fría a los padres de Miu; a los siete amigos de Yuuma que lo acompañaron a buscar a su hija y yerno; y probablemente a muchas personas más; y así como él no tuvo compasión por Shampoo, Ranma tampoco la tendría; así que miró a la bestia con ojos asesinos e irritados y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una y otra, y otra vez sin contener su fuerza y furia; Ranma siguió así hasta matarlo, luego arrancó una garra de la mano/pata del hombre lobo y la guardo en un bolsillo para luego dirigirse rápidamente al campamento. Cuando llegó, Ranma entró desesperadamente a la tienda de acampar donde se encontraba Shampoo acostada inconsciente y a su padre a lado de ella

-Se pondrá mejor?- preguntó Ranma muy preocupado a su padre mientras sujetaba una de las manos de la joven

-Si no lo llevamos donde un medico morirá- dijo delicadamente Genma preocupado por la joven amazona

-Buscaré en el mapa si hay una aldea cercana- dijo Ranma mientras sacaba el mapa de la maleta de Shampoo, para suerte de Ranma el mapa si indicaba una aldea cercana, Ranma y Genma no tardaron en cargar entre los dos la camilla en la que Shampoo estaba acostada

-Espera, no podemos dejar nuestras cosas aquí- dijo Genma

-Las dejaremos aquí por esta noche, mañana las recogemos pero vámonos ya!- gritó Ranma desesperado e histérico haciendo que Genma obedezca y ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la aldea, no tardaron mucho debido a que la aldea se encontraba a unos kilómetros de donde habían acampado, cuando llegaron Ranma pudo notar que la aldea había sufrido varias batallas, las casas estaban maltratadas rotas; la expresión de la gente era la de un miedo profundo, los aldeanos temían tanto que encerraban a sus hijos en sus casas para su protección; obviamente Ranma había notado que esta aldea había sido víctima de la bestia; nuestro grupo se dirigió al centro de la aldea donde se encontraba el alcalde de la aldea (el alcalde era un anciano de unos 79 años de edad, su pelo y su barba eran largas y de color gris, sus ojos eran azules y vestía una hakama, un kimono, un haori y unas getas, y para los que no sepan que son todas estas cosas busquen en internet jajaja), el alcalde de la aldea al ver a la joven mal herida e inconsciente se asustó; -Por Dios, que le sucedió?- preguntó el alcalde preocupado por la joven.

Ranma se acerco a él y le preguntó desesperado, -Por favor ayúdeme, mi novia está gravemente herida

-Claro, acompáñenme, los llevaré al consultorio de nuestro doctor- dijo el alcalde de la aldea asumiendo que pudo ser otra víctima de la bestia; el alcalde llevó a Ranma, Genma y Shampoo donde el doctor de la aldea, al acabo de 2 minutos llegaron al consultorio; -Esperen aquí, no tardo- dijo el alcalde entrando al consultorio dejando a Ranma, Shampoo y Genma esperando en la entrada; al pasar unos 10 segundos el alcalde, un doctor y una enfermera salieron del consultorio, el doctor y la enfermera se llevaron a Shampoo en su camilla adentro del consultorio donde la atenderían, el consultorio era más bien una casa pequeña de madera con solo tres habitaciones, Ranma también quería entrar pero el alcalde lo detuvo; -espera muchacho, aun no puedes pasar- dijo el anciano amablemente

-Pero necesito saber si está bien- dijo Ranma preocupado por la joven

-No te preocupes ella estará bien, vamos a sentarnos a charlar mientras el doctor y la enfermera atienden de tu novia, de acuerdo?- dijo el anciano para calmar los nervios de Ranma

-Está bien- dijo algo deprimido Ranma cediendo a esperar sentado, el alcalde tomó asiento y se dispuso a charlar con Ranma y Genma

-Díganme señores que hacían en el bosque prohibido en especial a esta hora, el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso- dijo el alcalde con curiosidad por confirmar si era la bestia la que hirió a la joven que estaba en la camilla

-Estamos buscando el Cáliz del Fénix- dijo Genma simplemente pues en ese momento se encontraba cansado y frustrado

-Así que están buscado un cáliz, bueno eso no es excusa para adentrarse al bosque prohibido, es que no saben que en ese bosque vive una feroz bestia, es por culpa de esa bestia que aldeas cercanas al bosque como la mía han sido amenazadas, atacadas y olvidadas, esa bestia es invencible- dijo el alcalde algo depresivo pero firme a la vez, mientras apretaba un puño, luego miró a los Saotome y dijo de una vez -Y supongo que fue la bestia la que ataco a la joven

-Se refiere al hombre lobo verdad.. - dijo Ranma con frialdad en su voz y en su rostro

-Si, a esa misma bestia me refiero, como sobrevivieron ustedes ante esa cosa?- preguntó el alcalde con curiosidad

-Sobrevivir..? no tuve compasión de su vida y le di muerte, se lo merecía- dijo Ranma siendo directo con el alcalde; furioso por lo que hizo la bestia a Shampoo

El alcalde se quedo en estado de shock al escuchar que el joven de cabello trenzado mató a la bestia; -tu mataste a la bestia…? eso es imposible- dijo el alcalde sin creer en las palabras de Ranma

-Júzguelo por usted mismo- dijo Ranma sacando la garra del lobo de su bolsillo y entregándosela al alcalde, el alcalde al observo la garra supo que era de la bestia, puesto que la garra era más grande que la de un león, mucho más grande; -Agradezco mucho su ayuda, el llevarnos a un consultorio usted mismo a unos completos desconocidos merece más que un simple gracias; si quiere mañana lo llevaré hacia donde está su cuerpo, o podría hacerlo hoy mismo después de ver a mi novia- dijo Ranma para que el alcalde le creyese

El alcalde notó en su rostro el dolor que sentía Ranma, no podía pedirle que lo haga ahora; por otra parte el tenía muchos deseos de confirmar las palabras del joven de cabello trenzado; -No te preocupes, puedo ir yo mismo con unos amigos a hacerlo, tu solo dime donde encontrarlo- dijo el alcalde aun impactado

-Mi padre puede acompañar a sus amigos- dijo Ranma sin mucho interés

Genma no le importó el que no haya consultado si él podría llevar a los amigos del alcalde, el no quería discutir con él en ese momento, como hacerlo? Veía a su hijo a la cara y solo podía notar su profundo dolor

-Lo haré con gusto- dijo firmemente Genma al alcalde

-Muchas gracias señor, se lo agradezco mucho- dijo el alcalde muy agradecido por la respuesta de Genma; -Iré por mis amigos- dijo el alcalde mientras se levantaba

-Yo lo acompaño, acortaremos tiempo- dijo Genma mientras también se levantaba

-Me parece bien- dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa; luego observó a Ranma y le dijo; -Volveremos pronto muchacho- dijo el alcalde muy contento, mientras le devolvía la garra

Ranma solo guardó la garra en su bolsillo y calló

El alcalde y Genma rápidamente se dirigieron a por los amigos del alcalde, y estos, una vez reunidos, se impactaron por la noticia, tanto que no dudaron mas en ir a buscar el cuerpo

Genma dirigió al grupo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo no tardaron mucho en llegar; el cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo maltratado cubierto por un charco de sangre, los aldeanos lloraban y reían, por fin había acabado, todo el tormento y dolor había acabado, los aldeanos por fin se habían quitado un enorme peso de encima. Envolvieron el cuerpo de la bestia en unas enormes sábanas que habían llevado; levantaron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron a la aldea; el alcalde les pidió a sus amigos que por favor envolvieran el cuerpo en sábanas nuevas y que lo guardaran en un lugar seguro, y que no se lo dijeran a nadie por el momento

Genma y el alcalde volvieron de inmediato con Ranma; el alcalde apenas vio a Ranma vio ciertas lágrimas caer de su rostro

El alcalde se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo con una gran sonrisa -Muchacho, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, as liberado a esta aldea, estaremos eternamente agradecidos contigo- dijo el alcalde muy contento y agradecido

-A sido un placer- dijo Ranma sin darle mucha importancia a su victoria con el hombre lobo y todo eso se debía a que aun estaba preocupado por Shampoo, su mente solo pensaba en Shampoo, no le importaba nada más que Shampoo, no podría vivir sin ella, el solo pensarlo lo atormentaba, Shampoo.. era el nombre que no desaparecía en su mente

-Parece que aun estas preocupado hijo- dijo Genma poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras se sentaba al igual que el alcalde

-si, lo estoy, de solo pensar que podría morir… nunca me lo personaría- dijo Ranma sintiéndose culpable por lo que le paso a Shampoo

-No te preocupes Ranma, que no se te olvide que Shampoo es muy fuerte, ella es de la tribu de las amazonas no tienes de que temer hijo mío, ella no podría dejarte- dijo Genma consolando a su hijo

-Gracias papá- dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su padre se la devuelve la sonrisa

-Tu padre tiene razón muchacho, nuestro doctor es un experto, no te preocupes en cualquier momento podrás estar a su lado- dijo el alcalde muy seguro de sus palabras con una gran sonrisa en su anciano rostro

Luego de una media hora, el doctor sale del consultorio para darle a Ranma las noticias sobre cómo se encontraba Shampoo, Ranma al ver salir al doctor se encontraba muy nervioso pues le daba miedo que hubiese pasado lo peor, Ranma se acerco hacia el doctor y le preguntó -Como se encuentra Shampoo, está bien?- preguntó Ranma muy preocupado por su amada

-logramos salvarla, perdió mucha sangre debido a que la cortada abrió la piel, hubo mucho riesgo de perderla ya que la cortada fue en las costillas, gracias a Dios que no llego a los pulmones, tuvimos que hacer algunos puntos para serrar la herida eso le dejara unas cicatrices, pera ya coloqué una crema para desaparecer cicatrices, desaparecerán en unan semana o quizás más- dijo el doctor contento de poderles entregar la noticia que Shampoo se encontraba bien

-SI! Se lo agradezco mucho no sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho- dijo Ranma muy contento como si se hubiese ganado el mejor de todos los premios, ella estaba bien, no podía estar más feliz, ahora más que nunca Ranma quería verla y estar junto a ella; -Puedo pasar a ver cómo está?- le preguntó Ranma al doctor

-Por supuesto, pero solo usted puede entrar, los demás no podrán entrar hasta mañana- dijo el doctor

-Me parece bien, joven Ranma usted puede quedarse con Shampoo hasta que despierte y usted señor Genma se quedará en mi casa le pediré a mi esposa que prepare el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo el alcalde a los Saotome, y así fue, Genma se fue con el alcalde a su casa, y Ranma entro al consultorio; cuando Ranma entró al consultorio observó a Shampoo, que en ese momento se encontraba dormida en una cama, Ranma cogió una silla que estaba en la entrada del consultorio y la puso alado de la cama de Shampoo, Ranma tomó con sus dos manos delicadamente una mano de su amada y vio como la joven amazona tenía una venda alrededor de la herida que le hizo el hombre lobo, Ranma se acordó de como Shampoo le salvo la vida poniendo en riesgo la vida de ella y dijo -Lamento mucho que estés sufriendo esto por mi culpa, te prometo que no volveré a dejar que nada malo te vuelva a pasar- dijo Ranma entre sollozos, y entre sollozos se quedo dormido recostando su cabeza en la cama de Shampoo, cansado y deprimido, aun estando dormido, Shampoo, era el nombre que ocupaba la mente de Ranma, sin soltar su mano

En otra parte, en las calles de Nerima se encontraba Ryoga con un ramo de flores buscando la casa de Ukyo; -Rayos! Estoy buscando la casa de Ukyo desde la mañana y aun no la encuentro!- dijo Ryoga frustrado por no encontrar la casa

-Así que buscas la casa de Ukyo- dijo Nabiki que había encontrado al joven de paso pues recién había salido de una fiesta e iba de camino a casa

-Nabiki, gusto en verte- dijo Ryoga

-igualmente, dime Ryoga quieres que te guíe hasta la casa de Ukyo- dijo Nabiki con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, muchas gracias Nabiki- dijo Ryoga muy agradecido

-De nada Ryoga, solo serán unos cuatro mil yenes- dijo Nabiki con una pequeña sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para que le pagase

Ryoga soltó una gran gota de sudor que resbalaba por la cabeza de Ryoga -_-u y le pago para que lo llevase con Ukyo; luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Ukyo y Nabiki se despidió de Ryoga mientras el llamaba a su amada desde la entrada de la casa, -Ukyo...!- llamo Ryoga a su novia en un tono alto para que la escuchase y al poco tiempo Ukyo abre la puerta y se pone muy contenta al ver a su novio

-Cariño!- gritó Ukyo de la felicidad mientras abrazaba a Ryoga

-Toma, son para ti Ukyo- dijo Ryoga entregándole el ramo de flores con rubor y una ligera sonrisa

-Son hermosas, muchas gracias, creo que te mereces un beso- dijo Ukyo depositando sus labios en los labios de Ryoga haciendo que el muchacho se ponga muy rojo del rubor, luego se separa del muchacho y le pregunta con curiosidad; -Cariño no crees que es un poco tarde para traerme flores.

-Iba a venir más temprano, es solo que me perdí, no sé cómo pude perderme- dijo Ryoga con una mano en su nuca

-jaja- soltó una pequeña carcajada Ukyo; -hay cariño, tu siempre perdiéndote- dijo Ukyo muy contenta ^-^

-jaja, si tienes razón- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa falsa sintiéndose tonto por su mal sentido de la orientación; -También quería pedirte si... tu... quisieras...- dijo Ryoga muy nervioso

-Anda cariño dime, acaso quieres otro beso- dijo Ukyo algo tímida con las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa

-Me gustaría mucho eso, pero lo que quería pedirte es, si... te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo- dijo amablemente Ryoga mientras sujetaba las manos y observaba los ojos de la bella Ukyo

-Eso me encantaría, pero cariño... podrías esperarme hasta que me arregle un poco?- preguntó la joven Ukyo

-Por supuesto mi amor- dijo Ryoga, al instante Ukyo le da un pequeño beso y llevó a Ryoga a la sala de su casa para que esperase ahí; pasaron unos 20 minutos y la joven Ukyo había salido de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala; -Listo ya estoy, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde- dijo Ukyo algo emocionada

Ryoga al escuchar la voz de Ukyo volteo y se quedo asombrado al ver lo bella que estaba la chica, Ukyo llevaba puesto un suéter crema y un jean, también se había recogido el cabello con un listón blanco; Ryoga se levantó del mueble en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la joven Ukyo y dijo con admiración -Te ves hermosa, preciosa, hermosa, debiste haber sido un ángel-; estas palabras hacen sonrojar a Ukyo.

-lo dices en serio?- preguntó Ukyo muy sonrojada

-Claro que lo digo en serio, tan solo mírate, deslumbras como el sol y tus ojos… cielos.. creo que nunca podré quitarme de la mente esos zafiros- dijo Ryoga perdidamente enamorado de Ukyo; Ukyo al escuchar esto beso al chico apasionadamente pues ella también se sentía perdidamente enamorada de él, luego Ukyo se separo del joven lo suficiente para que él la mirase

-Cariño será mejor que nos apresuremos o nos cerraran el local- dijo Ukyo apresurada cogiendo al joven de la mano y llevándoselo a toda prisa hacia la cafetería' por suerte para la joven pareja la cafetería cerraba más tardes así que entraron, se sentaron en una mesa, pidieron café con unos postres y conversaron durante horas, hablaron de sus vidas, de sus intereses, de sus sueños, de sus debilidades, de sus familias, por ultimo de su futuro como pareja y por ultimo de formar una familia; una vez que ya terminaron de charlar y Ryoga pagara la cuenta, se retiraron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a la casa de Ukyo; una vez que ya llegaron a la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Ukyo

-fue la mejor cita que he tenido cariño- dijo Ukyo muy contenta mientras sujetaba las manos del muchacho y lo miraba a los ojos

-Me alegra que te gustara- dijo Ryoga contento

-cariño me puedes decir dónde vives, es que mañana me gustaría llevarte el desayuno- dijo Ukyo con dulzura

-Muchas gracias mi amor, pero la verdad es que no tengo un lugar fijo donde vivir, busco un lugar que este vacío y acampo en el- dijo Ryoga sin mucha importancia

-Que! No tienes un lugar fijo donde vivir, Ryoga por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo Ukyo preocupada por su novio cambiando su tono dulce a uno serio

-bueno... no pensé que fuese importante que te mencione algo así- dijo Ryoga simplemente

-Claro que es importante, no puedo permitirme que mi novio no viva en un lugar fijo- dijo muy preocupada Ukyo

-No te preocupes por eso amor.. estoy bien..- dijo Ryoga sin hallarle importancia al asunto

-No digas tonterías, tengo la solución para esto, vivirás conmigo- dijo Ukyo muy contenta mientras le daba un amoroso abrazo

Ryoga la separo un poco de él; -Mi amor me halaga tu amabilidad, pero no quiero molestarte, además no tengo como pagarte los días que me quede a dormir en tu casa- dijo Ryoga sinceramente poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven

-Cariño no tienes por qué pagar- dijo Ukyo con un tono amable

-No puedo permitirme eso mi amor, eso sería aprovecharme de ti, y eso es algo que nunca me lo permitiría- dijo Ryoga con firmeza

-Entonces... puedes pagarme trabajando conmigo en el restaurante, así podrás pagar tu arriendo, también estaremos juntos más tiempo y ganarías algo de dinero extra, anda di que si, por mi- dijo Ukyo mirando al joven a los ojos

-Esta bien, lo haré por ti- dijo Ryoga cediendo, y así ambos entraron a la casa, cuando entraron Ryoga dijo con curiosidad -Dónde dormiré yo?

-Tengo un cuarto sin ocupar, ahí hay un futón (cama japonesa) y unas sábanas- dijo Ukyo llevando a Ryoga al cuarto que había mencionado; una vez ahí Ryoga miro a Ukyo y dijo -Buenas noches mi amor

-Buenas noches cariño- dijo dulcemente Ukyo para luego serrar la puerta de la habitación del joven y luego se dirigió a su cuarto

Volviendo con Ranma y Shampoo

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol invadían el consultorio llenándolo de luz y esto produce que la bella amazona abra los ojos y lo primero que ve es a su amado novio sosteniendo su mano, esto provoca una ligera sonrisa en ella, Shampoo se sienta lo más delicado posible y se dispuso a despertar a Ranma; -Ranma, Ranma, Ranma..- dijo suavemente Shampoo mientras movía suavemente su hombro con una mano

Ranma abre los ojos ligeramente y al ver a su amada se pone muy contento; -Shampoo, gracias a Dios que estas bien- dijo Ranma besando a Shampoo tan apasionadamente como si fuera la última vez, Shampoo se sorprende ante esta acción por lo general es ella la que lo besa de esa manera, Shampoo lo separa de ella un poco y lo mira a los ojos

-Ranma, a que se debe tanto afecto- dijo Shampoo con mucha curiosidad

-Casi te pierdo Shampoo, en que estabas pensando al recibir un ataque mortal, pudo haberte matado- dijo Ranma muy preocupado y un poco molesto, y es que el hubiese preferido morir a que ella sufra algo asi

-Ranma, esa bestia te iba a matar, yo nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, tienes toda una vida por delante, yo solo vivo para amarte y amándote moriría por ti amor- dijo Shampoo con dulzura mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Ranma con la palma de su mano

-Si te hubieras muerto no tendría un motivo por vivir, prefiero morir a vivir una vida sin ti- dijo Ranma con una voz débil mientras derramaba lágrimas; -prométeme que no lo volverás hacer- dijo Ranma en su mismo estado

-Ranma no me pidas algo imposible, porque tu tampoco prometerías algo así, pero te prometo tener más cuidado para la próxima- dijo Shampoo con toda sinceridad; Ranma al escuchar esto supo que la joven amazona tenía razón pero no soportaba la idea de perderla, eso lo dejaría sin un propósito por el cual vivir y luchar, solo reflejó una pequeña sonrisa para que la joven amazona no notase su tristeza mientras observaba sus bellos ojos y luego le entrego un pequeño pero dulce beso

Shampoo pudo sentir su dolor al ver sus ojos, sentir su beso, al oír su voz, ella decidió que sería mejor charlar, charlar para que su novio se relajase un poco, así que Shampoo empezó a hablarle sobre su vida y de lo que planea para el futuro, esto relaja mucho a Ranma, el escuchar su voz le hizo bien, el saber que ella seguía con él, Ranma solo escuchaba contento y atento, hasta que.. Shampoo hizo una pregunta que puso a Ranma algo nervioso, -Ranma cuando estemos casados me gustaría tener un bebé, te gustaría?- preguntó Shampoo con dulzura y alegría

-Un, un, un, un, b, b, b, be, bebé- tartamudeó Ranma mientras expulsaba varias gotas de sudor de su cabeza

Shampoo suelta una carcajada ante el nerviosismo de su novio; -Tranquilo Ranma, pasará mucho tiempo cuando tengamos un bebé- dijo Shampoo entre risas para calmar el nerviosismo de su novio

-No es que no quiera tener un bebé contigo- dijo Ranma aún más nervioso; -me encantaría tener un hijo contigo es solo qu..- no pudo terminar de hablar Ranma debido a que Shampoo lo detuvo poniendo dos dedos en los labios de su amado

-tranquilo, yo entiendo, aun no estás listo- dijo Shampoo con dulzura mientras reflejaba una sonrisa haciendo que Ranma se calme y le devuelva la sonrisa

Al pasar unos segundos se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, Ranma se levantó de donde estaba sentado y abrió la puerta, al abrir la puerta Ranma se alegro al ver que eran el doctor, el alcalde y su padre que llevaba con él un globo; -Que alegría verlos, vamos pasen- dijo Ranma haciendo pasar a las visitas

Genma se acercó a Shampoo lentamente; -Hola Shampoo, que alegría ver que te estas recuperando- dijo Genma contento de ver a la joven; -ah sí, se me olvidaba, esto es para ti- dijo Genma con una ligera sonrisa mientras le entregaba el globo que llevaba consigo

-muchas gracias señor Genma- dijo Shampoo muy agradecida

Ranma se acercó a su padre con una cara de duda; -Dónde conseguiste ese globo? No te lo habrás robado verdad?- dijo Ranma con sospecha y vergüenza de la forma de ser de su padre ¬¬

Genma al escuchar eso de su hijo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su puño; -como puedes decir eso de tu padre- dijo Genma fingiendo melancolía

-Ahhh- soltó Ranma por el golpe; -Ahora veras- dijo Ranma mientras dirigía un puño hacia el rostro de su padre y así comenzó la pelea

El alcalde observaba a los Saotome pelear, y con una sonrisa le dijo a Shampoo –Mucho gusto soy el alcalde de la aldea; que familia más energética, no le parece jovencita- dijo el alcalde muerto de risa por el comportamiento ^_^

-Mucho gusto, y si, tiene toda la razón alcalde- dijo Shampoo igual de contenta que el alcalde ^-^

-Por cierto, quería mencionarle que haremos un festival mañana en la noche en vuestro honor por haber matado a la bestia- dijo el alcalde muy agradecido

-No tiene que agradecérmelo, el que mato al hombre lobo fue mi Ranma- dijo Shampoo orgullosa de su novio

-Bueno según el muchacho me dijo, el no hubiese logrado asesinar a la bestia si usted no lo hubiese salvado jovencita, y yo comparto la idea de su novio; Que dice jovencita vendrá al festival?- dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa demostrando lo agradecido que se encontraba

-Esta bien iremos- dijo la joven amazona aceptando la invitación del alcalde

-harán un festival en nuestro nombre- dijeron Ranma y Genma al unísono

-Así es- dijo el alcalde

-habrá comida?- preguntó Genma entusiasmado

-Por supuesto, de la mejor, se lo aseguro- dijo el alcalde

-entonces no faltaremos- dijo Ranma muy contento

En Nerima, Ryoga ya se había levantado y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerle un desayuno sorpresa a la joven Ukyo pero para mala suerte de Ryoga no tenía idea de donde estaba la cocina así que se perdió en la casa; pasaron unos minutos y Ryoga aún no encontraba la cocina y Ukyo ya se había levantado y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación Ryoga abrió la puerta de la habitación de la joven Ukyo

-Esta tiene que ser la co...- no pudo terminar sus palabras el joven Ryoga

Ukyo se sorprende un poco al verlo; -Cariño, pero que haces aquí?- dijo Ukyo curiosamente

-Mi amor! buenos días.. iba a hacerte el desayuno pero creo que me he perdido- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa fingida sintiéndose un torpe por dentro

Eres tan amable cariño, ven haremos el desayuno juntos dijo Ukyo, y así hicieron el desayuno juntos y al cabo de una hora llegaron los clientes y así los novios se dispusieron a trabajar

Volviendo con nuestra pareja favorita en la aldea desconocida llamada Jutketso se encontraba Ranma ayudando a Shampoo con sus ejercicios de recuperación; -muy bien Shampoo empecemos a caminar suavemente- dijo Ranma mientras tomaba las manos de la joven ayudándola a levantarse

-Muy bien empecemos- dijo Shampoo dando su primer paso con un poco de dificultad y así dio el siguiente paso y así sucesivamente; pasaron unas horas y Shampoo iba mejorando con cada paso que daba

-El doctor dijo que tardarías unos 5 días para que puedas caminar normalmente- dijo Ranma muy sorprendido de ver a su novia caminar como si nada hubiese pasado

-Usé unas píldoras curativas chinas, se especializan por acelerar la sanación de cualquier herida- dijo Shampoo contenta por recuperarse mientras seguía caminando

-También sanará tus cicatrices?- dijo Ranma con curiosidad

-No, lamentablemente solo cura heridas, no cicatrices- dijo Shampoo algo deprimida mientras se tocaba delicadamente en donde se había hecho daño.

Ranma al ver que Shampoo se deprimió un poco tomó su mano y la miro a los ojos; -No te preocupes por eso, el doctor dijo que desaparecerían en una semana- dijo Ranma con entusiasmo para consolar a la joven

-Si, pero no podremos continuar el viaje durante una semana para que desaparezcan mis cicatrices- dijo Shampoo aun deprimida

Ranma dio una ligera sonrisa y dijo -Míralo por el lado bueno Shampoo, podremos pasar más tiempo entre nosotros, y esta vez no están Ryoga, Ukyo, Kodachi y Akane para molestarnos- dijo Ranma algo romántico

-Es cierto.. por fin estaremos solos- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa además de ponerse contenta

-Bueno... solos solos no, recuerda que mi papá está con nosotros, es experto en causar problemas- dijo Ranma desilusionándose

-Vamos Ranma- dijo Shampoo con consuelo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del joven de cabello trenzado; -Prometiste darle una oportunidad- dijo Shampoo con consuelo

-Lo sé lo sé, es solo que mi papá siempre encuentra la manera de fastidiar- dijo Ranma algo enojado

Shampoo se acerco a Ranma delicadamente lo miro directamente a los ojos y lo empezó a besar suave y apasionadamente, luego hizo una pausa y le dijo; -no importa quien esté con nosotros, si estoy contigo soy feliz- dijo Shampoo con dulzura para luego continuar besándolo

Ranma nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz, el solo hecho que Shampoo estuviese con él lo ponía de buen humor; luego del beso Ranma acarició la mejilla de Shampoo mientras la observaba con amor y le dijo con ternura -Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti- luego dio una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso y siguió ayudando a Shampoo con sus ejercicios de rehabilitación

Volviendo con Ryoga y Ukyo en el restaurante, ya eran las 11:30 de la noche, estaban cerrando el restaurante, lavando y guardando los vasos, cubiertos y platos, Ryoga mira el cielo por la ventana y observo que estaba lloviendo mucho; -Mi amor está lloviendo muy fuerte afuera, me temo que hoy no podremos salir- dijo Ryoga desilusionado debido a que ya tenía acordado con Ukyo que iban a salir

-Oh no, que mal cariño- dijo Ukyo igual de desilusionada; de repente un rayo impacta en la caja del fusil de energía haciendo que se vaya la energía en la casa/restaurante

-Ukyo se fue la luz, ten cuidado por donde camines, no me gustaría que te tropieces y llegues a lastimarte- dijo Ryoga mirando a su novia con dificultad ya que el lugar se encontraba muy oscuro

-No te preocupes conozco muy bien mi casa, voy a encender unas vela- dijo Ukyo, una vez que encontró las velas las encendió

-Bien, creo que ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Ryoga mientras cogía una vela para llevársela a su habitación

-Esta bien, que descanses cariño- dijo Ukyo con una vela en sus manos luego le dio un beso a Ryoga y se dirigió a su cuarto y Ryoga al suyo

Cuando Ryoga llego a su cuarto colocó la vela en una repisa, luego se quito la camisa y el pantalón quedándose en bóxeres, luego se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana; Ukyo por su parte ya se había puesto la pijama y ya se encontraba en su cama descansando, de repente se escucha el estruendo de un relámpago, el estruendo fue tan alto que asustó a Ukyo; -Por Dios, debió ser un relámpago muy potente- dijo Ukyo un poco asustada, y al instante otro relámpago mucho más potente sonó y esto provoca que Ukyo saliera aterrada corriendo de su habitación y se dirigiera a la habitación de Ryoga; cuando finalmente entró al cuarto de Ryoga se acercó a él acostándose en su cama, luego zarandeó suavemente al muchacho para despertarlo.

-Ryoga, Ryoga- dijo Ukyo un poco agitada por el susto que le proporcionó el relámpago, Ukyo logra que su novio se levante

-Mi amor que haces aquí- dijo Ryoga sonrojado mientras se cubre con la sabana ya que se encontraba con solo una corta prenda

-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche cariño- dijo Ukyo aun asustada

Cuando Ryoga notó que su novia estaba tan asustada se preocupo; -Claro, pero estas bien, te hiciste daño- dijo Ryoga preocupado

-Estoy bien, solo estoy asustada por unos relámpagos- dijo Ukyo mientras se cubría con la sábana y se acostaba junto a su novio' de repente otro relámpago suena haciendo que Ukyo abrase a Ryoga, Ukyo se sonroja al sentir el torso bien formado de su novio haciendo que Ryoga también se sonroje, ambos sienten un calor en su pecho, un calor que llevaba pasión consigo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sintieron un profundo deseo carnal, Ukyo coloca suavemente su mano en el centro del pecho de Ryoga mientras e miraban a los ojos; estaban a punto de concluir el acto pero ambos eran demasiado tímidos así que lo evitaron separando las miradas y por último se durmieron :s

En otra parte se encontraban Shampoo y Ranma hablando.

-Síganme jóvenes- dijo el alcalde con una gran sonrisa mientras los guiaba por las calles

-De que se trata alcalde?- dijo Shampoo con curiosidad mientras ella y su novio seguían al alcalde.

-Pronto lo verán- dijo el alcalde con su mismo tono de voz.

-Alcalde espero que no esté tan lejos a donde nos quiera llevar, recuerde que Shampoo no puede caminar mucho tiempo el doctor dijo que no se podía esforzar- dijo Ranma preocupado por su novia mientras sujetaba una mano de Shampoo

-No te preocupes ya casi llegamos- dijo el alcalde; al acabo de unos segundos el alcalde se detuvo al frente de una casa grande de dos pisos; -Aquí es- dijo el alcalde contento

-Pero que bonita casa- dijo Shampoo admirando la casa

-Es la casa más bonita que tiene nuestra aldea- dijo el alcalde con orgullo

-Si es muy bonita, de seguro es su casa verdad?- dijo Ranma con admiración

-No, no es mía- dijo el alcalde con una gran sonrisa

-Entonces de quien es señor alcalde?- dijo Shampoo con curiosidad

-Es suya- dijo el alcalde muy alegre por la sorpresa que les dio mientras le entregaba las llaves a Ranma

Ranma y Shampoo se sorprendieron ante tal regalo, se quedaron atónitos; -Muchas gracias- dijo Shampoo muy contenta mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo

-Se lo agradecemos mucho- dijo Ranma muy agradecido

Una vez que Shampoo dejó de abrazar al alcalde, el alcalde prosiguió a hablar; -Tengo entendido que se quedaran aquí diez días y decidí obsequiarles esta casa, además cuando decidan tomar unas vacaciones o visitarnos podrán usar esta casa- dijo el alcalde contento

-Muchas gracias, como podremos pagárselo- dijo Shampoo muy agradecida y contenta

-Soy yo quien debería pagarles con un castillo por habernos liberado de esa bestia, bueno los dejo solos para que observen por dentro su casa, y no se preocupen por sus cosas, están dentro de la casa, hasta mañana jóvenes- dijo el alcalde despidiéndose de Ranma y Shampoo

Cuando entraron a la casa apreciaron cada cuarto juntos, la casa tenía cuatro cuartos un baño en cada uno y uno de visitas, tenía una sala grande, un sótano, un estudio una cocina y un gran pateo trasero; luego ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto y tomaron una ducha por turno ya que Ranma aun se ponía tímido cuando Shampoo le sugería que compartieran un baño; una vez que ambos ya tomaran sus baños se acostaron juntos en su cama; -Ranma, mañana es el festival y no tengo que ponerme- dijo Shampoo recostada en el pecho de su novio como de costumbre

Ranma la miro a los ojos con ternura; -No necesitas que ponerte, eres hermosa como quiera que estés- dijo Ranma con ternura

-Gracias Ranma, tu tampoco necesitas nada, sabes, me siento tan contenta de tener nuestra propia casa- dijo Shampoo muy contenta

-Si, creo que el destino nos sonríe- dijo Ranma contento

-Lástima que no la utilizaremos muy a menudo es una casa muy bonita- dijo Shampoo un poquito desanimada

-Te equivocas Shampoo, aquí viviremos cuando nos casemos, aquí crecerán nuestros hijos y aquí envejeceremos- dijo Ranma contento

-Eso me gustaría mucho, seremos muy felices aquí, te amo Ranma, hasta mañana- dijo Shampoo con dulzura para luego darle un dulce y pequeño beso

-hasta mañana Shampoo- dijo Ranma cerrando los ojos, y así ambos se durmieron

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Espero que les haya gustado

Para mi siguiente capítulo se presentará el festival y Yuuma y su nieta volverán a aparecer; y contare como vivirán en armonía Ranma, Shampoo y Genma durante diez días en la aldea

Hasta pronto y no se olviden de comentar por favor.


	9. Diez días de armonía

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **queridos lectores, llego hasta ustedes con el propósito de pedirles una pequeña mano a esta pareja, muchos de nosotros sabemos que no hay muchos escritores que se animen a escribir para esta pareja, es más, la mayoría de las otras parejas poseen mas fics que la nuestra, por lo cual, supongo yo, muchos escritores y lectores terminan por dejar los fics, esto es muy desalentador para mí y creo que para algunos de ustedes, es decir, para los lectores es muy decepcionante saber que el escritor no va a continuar con la historia, es algo terrible porque te quedas con muchas ganas de saber que pasará a continuación, lo peor es que si esa historia te llegó a inspirar o a motivar a hacer algo importante para ti, esa historia se vuelve importante para ti; y de repente la historia que te motivó o inspiró, o ambas, se queda a medias, es terrible que suceda no? Lo sé porque a mí en lo personal me encanta leer los fics de mis compañeros que escriben sobre esta pareja, muchos se han retirado, y es algo que te quita mucha inspiración; no los culpo, como escritor sé que es difícil, tienes que lidiar con los estudios, la familia, los amigos, la mascota, el trabajo….. y la lista continua. Es muy difícil ser escritor, sobre todo porque muy pocos lectores se motivan a comentar, todo esto sumado es un BOOM! Renunciar es todo lo que te queda, es decir, para muchos escritores nos es muy difícil cargar con toda nuestra vida de trabajo, estudios y personal sumado más el trabajo de pensar en las palabras que crees que agraden a los lectores para tu fic, es muy estresante, lo peor es cuando logras terminar el capítulo para tu fic y los lectores no comentan o comentan dos o tres palabras simples, como por ejemplo "me gustó" saben cuánto esfuerzo nos costó a muchos de nosotros los escritores escribir ese capítulo? Mucho…. O también está el típico "continúala" créenme que no inspira mucho (nada). No es que me este quejando con los lectores, pero muchos de mis compañeros se han retirado por esos motivos, y para otros, incluyéndome, nos quita mucha inspiración y nos hace pensar que a los lectores que no les importa si seguimos o no con la historia, lo cual nos lleva a pensar que sería mejor retirarnos y dejar la historia a medias. Otro de los comentarios que nos molestan a los escritores son "LAS MALAS CRITICAS CONSTUCTIVAS" no estoy diciendo que todas las críticas constructivas sean malas, ya que hay muchas que son muy buenas, como por ejemplo, cuando yo recién empecé un buen lector me comentó amablemente que tenía algunos problemas con colocar las tildes, la persona fue tan amable al comentar que empezó con decir que solo era una sugerencia y que si quería la acepte, el solo trataba de ayudarme ESO ES UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA. Hay muchos que no saben dar una buena crítica constructiva, muchos son muy malos y groseros a la hora de hacerlo, como por ejemplo esta el típico lector que dice "QUIERO AYUDARTE con tu historia, y aunque deteste… esta pareja voy a ayudarte, y eso que me desagrada mucho esta pareja" Hey… entiendo que no le agrade la pareja pero no tiene que SUPER ESPECIFICARLO, ya que no está haciendo ninguna ayuda al hacerlo, de hecho para mi es una falta de respeto, no está ayudando en nada con esas palabras; obviamente la persona que comenta esto, es el lector o escritor de otra pareja de la misma serie, hey.. si tanto le desagrada la pareja, que no lea sus fics, mucho menos agregar ese tipo de palabras a sus "comentarios constructivos". También están esas desagradables personas que critican a las personas que tienen problemas gramaticales, como por ejemplo lo que le pasó a una amiga y a muchos otros en los que aparecen esos tipos que dicen que "no sirves para escribir y ni siquiera deberías intentarlo porque en verdad eres pésima" por Dios! Que le suceden a estos tipos de personas, no tienen ninguna moral al hacer esto, me acuerdo cuando esto le pasó a una amiga, el tipo que la criticó se creía la gran cosa porque había escrito unos 10 o más fics, ofendió mucho su gramática y mucho más a sus sentimientos, nunca lo voy a olvidar, mi amiga tenía problemas gramaticales debido a que ella se había ido a vivir a los 10 años a Estados Unidos y volvió a los 18 a México, ella no recordaba mucho sobre gramática latina, lo especificó muchas veces en su fic, pero ese cretino no respetó eso, mi amiga se fue y borro su cuenta; eso fue algo inaceptable, ruego que por favor, a los cretinos que les gusta ofender y dañar la moral de un escritor, que por favor no sea imbécil, porque hay que decirlo, el que lo hace es un imbécil, que se retire y que no causen daño a buenos escritores: no volví a saber de mi amiga, todo por un cretino egocéntrico que se creía la gran cosa por escribir mejor, así él sea un buen escritor, no tiene ningún derecho a tratar a alguien así, por favor tomen conciencia de esto.

Volviendo con los lectores, yo entiendo lo que muchos de ustedes sienten al ver que el fic que les gusta ya no está.. Esto es terrible, sobre todo si es tu historia favorita; lo peor es cuando los escritores abandonan su historia sin ningún aviso, para mí esto es fatal, no hay nada peor que no saber si la van a continuar o no; por favor pido mucho a los escritores que tomen conciencia de esto, por favor piensen en cómo se sienten los lectores al no saber si la continuarán, es muy desesperante, a mí me ha tocado varias veces este tipo de cosas; te quedas esperando con esperanza que algún día se actualice la historia, con el deseo de saber que pasará luego; por favor escritores, me gustaría mucho que tengan la amabilidad de que expliquen en un comentario o al final de su ultimo capitulo que van a abandonar su historia, así no habrán este tipo de inconvenientes; tomen mucha conciencia de esto por favor.

Pido de todo corazón a los escritores y lectores que tomen conciencia de mi mensaje.

Ahora volviendo al tema principal, sería de mucha ayuda que algunos lectores me ayudasen a brindarles a las personas que gusten de esta pareja, creando sus propios fics; si ustedes pudiesen ayudarme con sus propios fics serviría de mucho para atraer más lectores a esta pareja, lo cual llevará a mas cometarios para los escritores que ayuden a su inspiración y así no tengan que abandonar sus historias e incluso lleguen a terminarlas, aparte podrían disfrutar de más historias de esta pareja para su entretenimiento, aparte quizás llame más la atención de muchas otras personas que no hayan leído antes un fic de esta pareja, ya que podrían notar que tenemos más historias y llegar a motivarse a leerlas y hacerse unos lectores más de esta pareja, lo cual llevaría a más comentarios, más posibilidades de que los escritores terminen sus historias, e incluso que hayan más escritores; todos ganamos, por favor ruego a que me ayuden con nuevos fics hechos por ustedes, créanme que nos ayudarían mucho a mí y a mis compañeros escritores; muchas gracias por su atencon.

**Diez días de armonía**

Ya había amanecido en la casa de Ranma y Shampoo y los rayos del sol se disponen a despertar a la bella amazona; Shampoo se levanta de muy buen humor y se fija que su novio aún estaba dormido y lo miró con una mirada tierna y amorosa pues aun no podía creer que el la amase y que estuvieran tan juntos, era más que un sueño hecho realidad, ella siempre había intentado conquistar el amor de Ranma, siempre teniendo en mente que algún día sería suyo, pero.. en lo más profundo de su conciencia ella se preguntaba.. ¨ ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Nada cambiará, el nunca tendrá ojos para mí, solo malgasto mi juventud en fantasías¨, esos eran los pensamientos que provocaban sus desvelos de llantos a la hora de dormir; pero ahora, ella podía ser feliz, ella es feliz, ahora él está alado suyo amándola y conviviendo con ella; es más que un sueño hecho realidad. Shampoo se acercó a él y lo miró con tal dulzura y amor que se podía sentir todo su amor con solo mirarla, ella estaba tan agradecida de que el la amara, tanto, que quería demostrárselo, así que se acercó mas y le entregó un dulce y corto beso, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha; una vez que Shampoo se duchó salió del baño con una toalla que cubrían sus partes íntimas y se dirigió a un espejo que había en la habitación para cepillar su larga y hermosa cabellera, mientras se peinaba Shampoo recordó la primera vez que Ranma la besó, como olvidar aquel momento, pues para ella fue el momento más importante y especial de su existencia, ella seguía pensando en buscar una forma agradecerle por todo el amor que él le había entregado, siguió y siguió pensando mientras cepillaba su cabello y le colocaba sus lazos y cascabeles que acostumbraba usar en su cabello, siguió así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo; quiso agradecérselo con un gran desayuno especial, Shampoo siempre supo que una de las cosas que más amaba su novio era comer, así que una vez que terminó de arreglar su cabello se vistió, bajó las escaleras, entró a la cocina y empezó a preparar aquel gran desayuno especial

Luego de una hora Shampoo había terminado de preparar el desayuno, ella le había preparado una taza de té verde, panes al vapor, unas tortillas de huevo con verduras, unas gachas de arroz y de postre 10 deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate cubiertos por una capa de vainilla con una cereza encima en cada uno de ellos; Shampoo se dirigió a la mesa para prepararla poniendo los cubiertos y todo lo que había preparado para su amado novio

En otra parte, en un parque de Nerima se encontraban Ryoga y Ukyo sentados en una banca apreciando el amanecer; -¿Que hermoso amanecer, no te parece cariño?- dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa

-Si, es muy hermoso- dijo Ryoga apreciando lo hermoso que era ver el amanecer, pero luego su mirada se tornó algo preocupada, Ukyo noto esto y le pregunta -¿Sucede algo Ryoga?- preguntó Ukyo preocupada

Ryoga la miró a los ojos con unos ojos brillosos que reflejaban preocupación; -Ukyo tú.. ¿tú sigues amando a Ranma?- dijo Ryoga serio y preocupado a la vez

Ukyo sonrió, acarició su mejilla y le dijo; -Que bobito eres cariño, a el ahora solo quiero como un hermano, a ti te amo, nunca olvides eso- dijo Ukyo con dulzura y sinceridad para luego entregarle un apasionado beso que parecía eterno, Ryoga sintió como su preocupación desaparecía dejando en su lugar alivio, paz y amor

-Gracias mi amor, necesitaba saberlo- dijo Ryoga con una voz ligera y feliz

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, me siento mal por como traté a Ranma y Shampoo cuando decidieron estar juntos, no fue correcto como los traté- dijo Ukyo sintiéndose algo culpable

-Tranquila, te diré qué podemos hacer para enmendar eso, cuando ellos regresen los invitaremos a comer uno de tus deliciosos panes de calamar y les pediremos perdón por nuestro comportamiento de antes y estoy seguro que nos perdonarán, y quien sabe quizás lleguemos a ser amigos- dijo Ryoga con seguridad y certeza para motivar a su bella novia

-Tienes razón, gracias por apoyarme- dijo Ukyo subiendo sus ánimos mientras abrazaba a Ryoga y este le correspondía

Volviendo con Ranma y Shampoo; Shampoo subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a su novio saliendo del baño con una toalla que cubría sus partes íntimas, Shampoo observo el torso bien formado del joven de cabello trenzado y esto hizo que se sonrojase un poco; -Ranma ya te despertaste- dijo Shampoo contenta, Ranma al notar la presencia de su novia se sonrojó

-Shampoo, que vergüenza que me encuentres con poca ropa, discúlpame- dijo Ranma avergonzado

-No, no te disculpes, soy yo quien debería disculparme, debí tocar la puerta antes de entrar, solo vine a decirte que te preparé el desayuno, te esperaré abajo- dijo Shampoo algo tímida

-Muchas gracias, no tardaré- dijo Ranma igual de tímido; Shampoo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la mesa a esperar a Ranma mientras él se vestía, al finalizar unos 10 minutos Ranma llega a la mesa donde lo esperaba su bella novia

-Siéntate Ranma, espero que disfrutes tu desayuno, lo hice especialmente para ti- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

Ranma observa todo lo que le había preparado Shampoo; -¿Tu hiciste todo esto.. por mí?- preguntó Ranma sorprendido en un tono de voz suave

-Si, lo hice con todo mi amor- contestó Shampoo con una sonrisa

Ranma nunca antes se había sentido tan amado, Shampoo le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba y esto provoca un calor en su pecho que lo hacía enamorar más de su novia, esto era muy especial para él, Ranma se acercó a Shampoo con una agradable sonrisa y toma a su amada amazona de las manos; -Esto es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí, me has preparado todo esto para mí, sin que te importara que el doctor te dijo que deberías estar bajo estricto reposo, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no lo vuelvas hacer cuando estés delicada, te agradezco mucho por el desayuno pero hasta que sanen tus cicatrices yo cuidaré de ti- dijo Ranma agradecido y contento en un tono suave y amable

-Está bien, ahora empieza a comer- dijo Shampoo con dulzura, y así ambos se sentaron a comer y charlar.

Paso el tiempo y Ranma y Shampoo limpiaron y guardaron los platos; -Vamos Shampoo, subamos a descansar- dijo Ranma amablemente a lo que Shampoo asiente con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, pero justo antes que subieran las escaleras se escucha a alguien llamando a la puerta TOCK TOCK TOCK

-Quién podrá ser?- dijo Shampoo con curiosidad

-No lo sé, ven vamos a ver- dijo Ranma curioso por saber de quien se trataba mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a Shampoo; cuando Ranma y Shampoo abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron al ver de quienes se trataba

-Señor Yuuma, Miu, pero que alegría verlos- dijo Shampoo contenta de verlos

-Señor Yuuma, Miu que gusto verlos- dijo Ranma mientras estrechaba las manos de sus invitados

-El gusto es mío jóvenes- dijo Yuuma contento de verlos

-A mí también me alegra verlos- dijo Miu igual de contenta que su abuelo

-Por favor pasen- dijo Shampoo mientras los hacía pasar a la casa y los llevaba a la sala para charlar

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- preguntó Ranma contento

-Bueno unos amigos viven aquí en Joketsu y me contaron que tres guerreros se enfrentaron a la bestia que habitaba en el bosque prohibido, me dijeron que el primer guerrero era un hombre mayor de lentes que vestía un quimono blanco y que fue el primero en enfrentarse a la bestia, no tuvo éxito en vencer a la bestia pero su esfuerzo fue memorable; la segunda guerrera era una chica joven y hermosa, de cabellera azul lavanda y ojos carmesí cuyo sacrificio aseguró la victoria; y el tercer guerrero era un joven apuesto de cabello negro y trenzado cuyo lleno de ira le dio muerte a la bestia por haber lastimado a la hermosa guerrera; ante esa descripción de los guerreros supe que se trataba de ustedes- contestó Yuuma con una sonrisa

-Cielos.. No imaginé que llegarían hacer una pequeña historia nuestra Shampoo- le dijo Ranma a su novia algo sorprendido

-Supongo que el alcalde se las debió contar a todos en la aldea- dijo Shampoo a su novio con una sonrisa

-Y muy bonita historia, aparte me ayudó a encontrarlos, por cierto ¿dónde está el señor Genma?- preguntó Yuuma curioso

-Mi padre está con el alcalde, de seguro estará aquí en cualquier momento- dijo Ranma sin importancia

-Es una lástima, le queríamos entregar su regalo en persona- dijo Miu mientras les enseñaba tres cajas de regalo

-No debieron molestarse- dijo Shampoo con amabilidad

-Tonterías, se lo merecen, anda Miu dale sus regalos- dijo Yuuma contento

-Si abuelo- dijo Miu contenta; -Toma Shampoo este es el tuyo- dijo Miu mientras le entregaba su regalo; cuando Shampoo abrió el regalo se sorprende al ver un hermoso vestido sin mangas color azul marino; -Que hermoso es, muchas gracias- dijo Shampoo contenta

-Miu se pasó toda la noche haciéndolo- dijo Yuuma orgulloso de su nieta

-Tienes un gran talento Miu, te quedó muy hermoso- dijo Shampoo contenta

-Muchas gracias- dijo Miu agradeciendo los halagos

-Ranma estos dos son para tu padre y para ti- dijo Yuuma mientras le entregaba los regalos uno azul y otro verde; - el azul es tuyo- dijo Yuuma

Cuando Ranma abrió su regalo se sorprendió al ver un traje de gala tan fino, de saco, corbata, pantalones y zapatos color negro; y una camisa blanca-Este traje debió costarle mucho, no debió molestarse en un traje tan lujoso - dijo Ranma agradecido

-No es ninguna molestia, ustedes nos quitaron un gran peso de encima, esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes- dijo Yuuma agradecido

-Abuelo, no te olvides que tenemos que visitar a otros amigos- dijo Miu

-Ah.. si cierto, bueno jóvenes tenemos que irnos, iremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos- dijo Yuuma mientras se levantaba del mueble seguido por Miu

-Fue un gusto volver a verlos- dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba de su mueble al igual que Shampoo

-No duden en volver a visitarnos- dijo Shampoo contenta, luego Ranma y Shampoo acompañaron a Yuuma y Miu a la salida

-Nos veremos en la fiesta, adiós- dijo Yuuma mientras subía a su carroza y Miu se despedía con su mano ya dentro de la carroza

-Adiós- dijeron Ranma y Shampoo al unísono mientras Yuuma y Miu se alejaban en su carroza

Una vez que Ranma y Shampoo ya se despidieron, entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta de la casa; -Ranma llamaré a mi bisabuela para que venga a la celebración, quieres que llame a alguien más por ti?- preguntó Shampoo a su novio

-No gracias Shampoo, me gustaría que Ukyo venga, ella fue mi amiga de toda la infancia y la quiero como mi hermana, pero lo más seguro es que ella ya no quiera saber nada de mi- dijo Ranma algo deprimido; -Shampoo iré a nuestra habitación a descansar, mándale saludos de mi parte a la abuela- dijo Ranma mientras subía las escaleras

Shampoo pensó mucho en lo que dijo Ranma y sintió pena por su novio, así que decidió intentar hacer las paces con Ukyo y convencerla de que viniera a la celebración; agarro el teléfono y marcó el número de Ukyo

En otra parte Ryoga y Ukyo se encontraban en su cuarto charlando acostados en la cama

-Te gustó el parque cariño?- dijo Ukyo mientras miraba a Ryoga contenta

-Si, pero no tanto como tú- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa y procedió a besarla, el beso no duró mucho ya que fue interrumpido por un sonido; RING! RING! RING! Sonaba el teléfono de la casa

-Espérame un momento, iré a contestar el teléfono, no demoro- dijo Ukyo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el teléfono

Cuando llegó, agarró el teléfono y contestó -hola, habla Ukyo, con quien tengo el gusto?

-Hola Ukyo, es Shampoo- dijo Shampoo algo nerviosa

-Shampoo...- dijo Ukyo sorprendida por su llamada

-Escucha.. te llamé para decirte que lamento mucho por como he sido contigo, yo sé que no te agrado y quizás hasta me odies, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad para conocernos mejor- dijo Shampoo con sinceridad y nerviosismo

-No te preocupes, no te odio, es más creo que yo tampoco me he portado bien contigo, y yo soy quien debería pedir perdón, cuando supe que Ranma y tu eran novios me descontrolé y me comporte como una niña, de seguro Ranma debe estar muy molesto conmigo- dijo Ukyo arrepentida

-Claro que no lo está, él te extraña y desearía verte- dijo Shampoo

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ukyo sorprendida

-Si- dijo Shampoo sincera

-Que gusto saberlo, gracias por decírmelo- dijo Ukyo aliviada

-de nada ¿amigas?- propuso Shampoo nerviosa por la respuesta

-Amigas- dijo Ukyo aceptando ser su amiga

-Muchas gracias por aceptar, te prometo que seremos muy buenas amigas- dijo Shampoo contenta

-Eso no lo dudo, por cierto cuéntame, como han estado tú y Ranma- dijo Ukyo con curiosidad

-Bueno... Han pasado muchas cosas, hemos pasado por problemas como toda pareja, pero ahora nos va muy bien, y que hay de ti?- dijo Shampoo con curiosidad

-Bueno... Para empezar estoy empezando una feliz relación- dijo Ukyo contenta

-¿Una relación?- preguntó Shampoo algo impresionada; -¿Con quién?- preguntó Shampoo curiosa

-Con Ryoga- dijo Ukyo contenta

-Con Ryoga...- dijo Shampoo aún mas impresionada

-Si, todo pasó cuando me encontraba sola en el parque triste y deprimida, el me encontró y me consoló, me hizo sentir mejor, me dijo lo bonita que era para él ,me hizo tan feliz que lo besé, luego me confesó su amor, yo no estaba tan segura si lo amaba, pero decidí intentarlo y poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando, y ahora somos muy felices, ambos estamos viviendo y trabajando juntos como una pareja- dijo Ukyo con una voz de ilusionada y enamorada

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ukyo, espero que seas muy feliz- dijo Shampoo contenta porque su nueva amiga estaba muy feliz

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ukyo

-Por cierto Ukyo, se me olvidaba decirte que hoy habrá una pequeña fiesta en una aldea fuera de Nerima, y a Ranma y a mí nos gustaría mucho que tú y Ryoga estén presentes, crees que puedan venir?- dijo Shampoo con amabilidad

-A Ryoga y a mí nos gustaría, pero no tenemos como ir- dijo Ukyo lamentando no poder ir

-No te preocupes, le pediré a mi bisabuela que los lleve- dijo Shampoo contenta

-Pues en ese caso iremos, muchas gracias por invitarnos- dijo Ukyo agradecida

-No es nada, nos vemos en la fiesta, adiós- dijo Shampoo despidiéndose

-Adiós- dijo Ukyo despidiéndose, ambas colgaron; apenas Shampoo terminó de hablar con Ukyo llamó a su bisabuela y ella contestó

-Nekohanten, puedo tomar su orden- dijo Cologne

-Bisabuelita soy yo, Shampoo- dijo Shampoo contenta de escuchar la voz de su bisabuela

-Shampoo! Que gusto oír tu voz- dijo Cologne igual de contenta que su bisnieta

-Igualmente bisabuelita, te llamaba para decirte que habrá una fiesta en la aldea Joketsu, conoces esa aldea?- dijo Shampoo

-Joketsu... Si, la conozco, no había oído hablar de ella por un largo tiempo- dijo Cologne

-Entonces vendrás a la fiesta- dijo Shampoo contenta

-Si, por supuesto que iré, contrataré a quien me lleve lo más rápido posible- dijo Cologne dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ir a esa fiesta

-Muchas gracias bisabuela, te lo agradezco mucho; bisabuelita ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?- preguntó Shampoo algo tímida

-Lo que sea mi niña- respondió Cologne

-Crees que puedas llevar contigo a Ukyo y Ryoga?- preguntó Shampoo amablemente

-Claro, llamaré a Ukyo para decirle que la recogeré en una media hora, pero a Ryoga no sé cómo lo contactaré- dijo Cologne dudosa

-No te preocupes Ryoga está con Ukyo en su casa, ahora son novios y viven juntos- dijo Shampoo en un tono alegre

-Vaya sorpresa, nunca pensé que esos dos se llegasen a amar; bueno Shampoo, tengo que indicarle a Mousse lo que tendrá que hacer en mi ausencia, adiós nos vemos en la fiesta- dijo Cologne despidiéndose

-Adiós bisabuela- dijo Shampoo alegre; una vez que colgó, corrió hacia su habitación contenta, y cuando llegó encontró a su novio acostado en la cama leyendo una revista, Shampoo subió a la cama y se recostó alado de su novio

-Por fin llegaste ¿qué tanto hablaban tú y la abuela?- preguntó Ranma mientras dejaba la revista a un lado y la abrazaba con amor

-No mucho, ya que hablé más con Ukyo- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Ukyo…- dijo Ranma sorprendido, a lo que Shampoo afirmó asintió con la cabeza; -¿Y que hablaron?- preguntó Ranma muerto de la curiosidad

-Bueno para resumir todo, ella está muy feliz junto a Ryoga- dijo Shampoo contenta

-Ryoga! Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo Ranma sorprendido

-Y ahora que somos buenas amigas, ella acepto venir con Ryoga a la fiesta de esta noche- dijo Shampoo con una bella sonrisa

-Amigas! Vendrán a la fiesta!¿ Es cierto todo lo que me estás diciendo?- preguntó Ranma muy sorprendido

-Cada palabra- respondió Shampoo contenta

-Shampoo.. me has hecho muy feliz- dijo Ranma muy contento para luego darle un beso rápido pero profundo

-Me alegra verte feliz- dijo Shampoo con dulzura, para luego darle un dulce, apasionado y largo beso, el beso se hacía más lento y apasionado por cada segundo que pasaba, sus respiraciones se hacían más profundas y sus corazones latían con más fuerza, ambos sentían un deseo mutuo, y ese deseo quemaba como mil soles en un desierto, Shampoo empezó a quitarse la camisa lentamente, Ranma recordó que las cicatrices de Shampoo aún no habían sanado y si Shampoo hacía mucho esfuerzo sus cicatrices se abrirían forzosamente, así que antes que Shampoo se quite completamente su camisa, Ranma la detuvo con sus manos

-Espera- dijo Ranma para detenerla

-¿Que pasa Ranma? ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó Shampoo confusa y preocupada

-No, no hiciste nada mal, es solo que...- dijo Ranma con preocupación

-Anda dime ¿qué te preocupa?- preguntó Shampoo dulce y suavemente

-Tus cicatrices aun no cicatrizan completamente, podría hacerte daño, y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca- dijo Ranma con preocupación

-Oh.. Ranma, me encanta que te preocupes por mi- dijo Shampoo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura; -Si eso te preocupa, esperaré hasta que mis cicatrices sanen- dijo Shampoo comprendiendo la preocupación de su novio

-No quiero que pienses que no te deseo, porque te deseo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, el solo estar cerca tuyo me estremece- dijo Ranma algo preocupado

-Ranma entiendo, tranquilo no me siento indeseada, me siento contenta de que te preocupes por mí- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Gracias por entender- dijo Ranma aliviado de su preocupación

-¿Qué te parece si mejor charlamos?- dijo Shampoo mientras se recostaba en el torso de su novio

-Esta bien- dijo Ranma

-Bien, yo pregunto y tu respondes, luego tu preguntas y yo te respondo, y así sucesivamente- dijo Shampoo afirmando las reglas

-Bien, entonces pregúntame- dijo Ranma

-Que haremos cuando terminemos el viaje?- dijo Shampoo con curiosa

-buen... Yo creo que nos quedaremos unos meses con la abuela para ayudarla en el Nekohanten y para entrenar con ella- dijo Ranma

-Me parece bien, tu turno- dijo Shampoo ansiosa

-A dónde quieres ir en nuestra luna de miel?- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Pues a París- dijo Shampoo con ilusión

-¿París?- preguntó Ranma

-Si, dicen que es el lugar más romántico del mundo- dijo Shampoo con más ilusión

-Pues a París iremos- dijo Ranma con entusiasmo; y así continuaron charlando durante minutos, hasta que se quedaron dormidos uno alado del otro

En otra parte, Cologne, Ryoga y Ukyo se encontraban volando en un avión pequeño

-¿Abuela como el avión aterrizará en el pueblo?- preguntó muy dudoso Ryoga

-No lo sé, le preguntaré al piloto- dijo Cologne mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cabina del piloto

Una vez que Cologne entró, se acercó al piloto y le dijo preguntó con curiosidad -Disculpe joven ¿Como el avión aterrizará en Joketsu?

-Lo lamento señora, este avión no aterrizará en Joketsu, Ustedes tendrán que saltar del avión cuando estemos por encima de Joketsu, se les entregará un paracaídas a cada uno- dijo el piloto fríamente

-¡QUE! Yo no lo contrate para esto- exclamó Cologne alarmada

-Claro que si lo hizo, usted me contrató para llevarla de la manera más rápida posible, y esta es la manera más rápida que hay para llegar a Joketsu- dijo el piloto fríamente

-Pero no me refería a este tipo de manera!- dijo Cologne alarmada

-Lo lamento pero tendrán que saltar, estamos a unas dos horas de llegar- dijo el piloto sin importancia

-Ah... Olvídelo- dijo Cologne disgustada, marchándose de la cabina, dirigiéndose a sentarse con Ryoga y Ukyo

-¿Que sucedió abuela? escuchamos unos gritos- dijo Ukyo curiosa

-muchachos, tengo una buena y mala noticia- dijo Cologne en un tono cansado mientras se frotaba la frente con sus dedos

-Y bien ¿cuáles son?- dijo Ryoga curioso

-La buena es que solo faltan dos horas para llegar- dijo Cologne con su mismo tono

-Que bien- dijo Ukyo contenta

-¿Y cuál es la mala?- preguntó Ryoga con un mal presentimiento

-Tendremos que saltar del avión usando unos paracaídas- dijo Cologne molesta

-QUE!- gritaron Ryoga y Ukyo al unísono

-Lo lamento mucho, no tenía idea que haríamos esto- dijo Cologne fastidiada

-Ryoga no quiero saltar- dijo Ukyo asustada, mientras lo abrazaba

-Mi amor, me temo que no hay otra solución- dijo Ryoga con seriedad

Luego de una hora con 50 minutos, El piloto anuncia a los tripulantes que se preparen para saltar; el piloto les entregó los paracaídas y les enseño como ponérselo y usarlos

-Disculpe, si usted está aquí ¿quién está pilotando el avión?- preguntó Ukyo asustada

-No se preocupe señorita, el avión se encuentra en piloto automático- dijo el Piloto; -Ahora colóquense el equipo, cojan sus maletas y salten con ellas- dijo el Piloto; una vez que ya se habían equipado el Piloto abrió la puerta y el viento entró bruscamente, también hacía mucho ruido; -MUY BIEN, YA ESTAMOS CERCA DE JOKETSU, CUADO YO GRITE "AHORA" USTEDES TIENEN QUE SALTAR, ENTENDIDO- gritó el Piloto para que lo escuchasen, pues al abrir la puerta el ruido del viento y de los motores del avión hacían mucho ruido

-SI- gritaron Cologne, Ryoga y Ukyo

-AHORA!- Gritó el piloto, y Cologne, Ryoga y Ukyo saltaron

-AH...!- gritaban Cologne, Ryoga y Ukyo mientras caían, y cuando ya estaban semi lejos del suelo activaron sus paracaídas y así cayeron a solo unos metros de distancia de Joketsu

-Esta es la última vez que viajo en un avión- dijo Cologne molesta mientras se quitaba el para caídas

-Cariño, promete que no volveremos a hacer algo así otra vez- dijo Ukyo agitada

-No te preocupes mi amor, no volverá a pasar- dijo Ryoga dijo disgustado con el piloto

-Será mejor que continuemos, ya estamos cerca de Joketsu- dijo Cologne; y los tres continuaron caminando rumbo a Joketsu

Regresando con Ranma y Shampoo; Ranma se había levantado y observo a Shampoo que aún se encontraba dormida; "Que suerte tengo de tenerte" pensó Ranma al verla, vaya que era hermosa Shampoo, luego se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Shampoo, pero fue en vano ya que Shampoo empezó a abrir los ojos; -Lo siento debí ser un poco más cuidadoso- dijo Ranma apenado por levantar a su novia

-No te preocupes, que hora es?- preguntó Shampoo mientras se levantaba y tendía la cama con un poco de sueño

Ranma miró el reloj del cuarto y dijo -Son la una y media- dijo Ranma

-Ya quieres comer amor?- preguntó amablemente Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Si, pero yo prepararé la comida- dijo Ranma con firmeza, ya que no quería que Shampoo trabajase debido al estado en que se encontraba

-Muy bien... ¿Y qué harás de comer Ranma?- preguntó Shampoo algo burlona con una sonrisa

-Bueno... Haré... Ya sabes comida...- dijo Ranma dudoso

Shampoo al escuchar la respuesta de su novio no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada; -Ranma, preparar el almuerzo no me hará daño, te preocupas mucho- dijo Shampoo contenta de que su novio la cuidase mucho, eso la hacía sentir especial para él

-Está bien... pero yo te ayudaré- dijo Ranma aún preocupado por la salud de su novia

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo

Regresando con Cologne, Ryoga y Ukyo, ya habían llegado al pueblo de Joketsu, el grupo se dirigió a la primera persona que encontraron en el pueblo para preguntarle si sabía la ubicación de Ranma y Shampoo; -Disculpe jovencito, me podría ayudar a localizar a un joven de cabello negro y trenzado, y a una jovencita de cabello color azul lavanda y ojos color carmesí- preguntó Cologne amablemente

-Usted se refiere a nuestros libertadores, el señorito Ranma y la señorita Shampoo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa

-Si.. ellos.. ¿sabe dónde puedo localizarlos?- preguntó Cologne con algo de confusión al escuchar que los llamaban liberadores

-Claro mi señora, justo iba en camino para entregarles un pastel, para demostrar la gratitud de mi familia por liberar a nuestro pueblo de esa bestia- dijo el joven contento

-Cuéntenos más acerca de lo que hicieron Ranma y Shampoo- dijo Cologne con curiosidad, y así el joven les contó toda la historia mientras los guiaba a la casa de Ranma y Shampoo

Volviendo con Ranma y Shampoo, se encontraban preparando juntos el almuerzo

-Y así se hace una sopa de fideos con calamar, camarón y verduras- dijo Shampoo de muy buen humor

-Ya veo, ahora que sigue- dijo Ranma poniendo mucha atención a lo que decía su novia

-ahora veamos si el arroz ya está listo- dijo Shampoo destapando una hoya y probando el arroz que había dentro

-parece que aún no está listo, esperemos unos diez minutos- dijo Shampoo volviendo a tapar la hoya de arroz

-Entonces, hasta mientras, crees que pudo probar tus labios- dijo Ranma con picardía

Shampoo da una pequeña sonrisa a su novio y le responde con la misma picardía que él, -Me parece una magnífica idea- dijo Shampoo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su novio y luego le entregó unos dulces y pausados besos, Ranma sentía que viajaba por el paraíso con cada beso que le entregaba su amada amazona

Luego de unos cinco minutos Ranma y Shampoo paran de besarse al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta; cuando abrieron la puerta se emocionaron al encontrarse con Cologne, Ukyo y Ryoga

-Bisabuela!- dijo Shampoo corriendo a abrazar a su bisabuela

-Mi querida Shampoo- dijo Cologne correspondiendo el abrazo de su bisnieta

-Ryoga! U-chan!- dijo Ranma abrazando a ambos- que gusto verlos mis amigos- dijo Ranma soltando a la pareja

-Ranma, Shampoo por fin los encontramos- dijo Ryoga

-Si, fue una pesadilla viajar hasta aquí- dijo Ukyo recordando el salto en paracaídas que hicieron

-¿Por qué lo dicen, algo malo pasó?- preguntó Shampoo algo curiosa

-Mejor no hablemos de eso, no queremos recordar esa horrible situación- dijo Cologne un poco enojada

-Me alegra que todos estén aquí ¿cómo sabían donde quedaba nuestra casa?- preguntó Shampoo con curiosidad

-este joven nos guió- dijo Ukyo presentando al señor que llevaba un pastel en las manos

-Mucho gusto libertadores, me llamo Sho, vengo a entregarles esta humilde ofrenda de parte de mía y de mi familia, espero que sea de su agrado- dijo Sho agradecido con Ranma y Shampoo mientras les entregaba el pastel

Shampoo agarró el pastel y dijo agradecida -Muchas gracias Sho- mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente a Sho

Sho se pone rojo como un tomate y se despidió saltando de la alegría

Ranma se puso un poco celoso ante la acción de Shampoo, pero al notar que Sho era solo un joven de 14 años se le pasó; luego entraron todos en la casa, Ukyo, Shampoo y Cologne se dirigieron a la cocina para hacer un almuerzo para todos; Ryoga y Ranma se dirigieron a la mesa a esperar por la comida mientras se dispusieron a dialogar; luego de una media hora Cologne, Ukyo y Shampoo salieron de la cocina con los platos de comida y los colocaron en la mesa

-Muy bien, ahora sentémonos todos y comamos- dijo Cologne, pero justo cuando todos se sentaron y agradecieron la comida, alguien llamaba a la puerta

-Yo iré- dijo Shampoo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando Shampoo abrió la puerta se encontró con Genma

-Señor Genma, que gusto verlo- dijo Shampoo contenta de verlo

-Muchas gracias Shampoo, el gusto es mío- dijo Genma contento

-Llega en un muy buen momento, estamos almorzando, le serviré un plato junto a Ranma, de seguro se alegrará de verlo- dijo Shampoo muy contenta mientras Genma entraba a la casa, Shampoo cerró la puerta y acompañó a Genma a la mesa donde se encontraban todos, todos saludaron a Genma contentos de verlo, a excepción de Ranma que lo recibió con una mirada que trataba de ocultar su fastidio -_-'

"Justo cuando mi día parecía perfecto" pensó Ranma con su misma cara -_-' , pero cuando Ranma notó que Shampoo se encontraba muy feliz cambio su expresión de disgusto por una alegre; "Shampoo parece feliz, no me gustaría arruinarle el momento por culpa de mi papá" pensó Ranma muy serio, ella era más importante para él que fastidiarse con su padre; y así todos continuaron almorzando; luego todos salieron a conocer más la aldea; luego de unas 3 horas todos regresaron a la casa y jugaron cartas y por ultimo descansaron un poco

Ya en la noche Ranma, Shampoo, Genma, Ryoga, Ukyo y Cologne se preparaban para la celebración; Ranma, Ryoga y Genma solo tardaron unos minutos, pero Shampoo, Ukyo y Cologne tardaron una hora y media

-Listo, ya estamos chicos- dijo Ukyo mientras ella, Shampoo y Cologne salían del cuarto, en ese momento Ranma, Ryoga y Genma se encontraban dormidos en un sofá

Shampoo se acerca a Ranma y le agita delicadamente su hombro con su mano, provocando que se despierte

-Ranma... Ranma..- llamaba suavemente Shampoo a su novio

-Que.. que sucede.. - dijo Ranma despertando; -Ah... Shampoo, por fin terminaste de arreglarte- dijo Ranma con sueño y con los ojos semi abiertos, luego bostezó y abrió los ojos completamente, Ranma miró a Shampoo con asombro, ella estaba realmente hermosa, Shampoo se había puesto el vestido que Miu le había hecho, Ranma la sujeta de las manos y la mira con ternura; -Al parecer valió la pena esperar, te ves hermosa- dijo Ranma con ternura, Ranma se sentía orgulloso de tener a alguien tan hermosa como novia

-hay... Ranma no exageres- dijo Shampoo algo apenada mientras sonreía

-No estoy exagerando, en serio te ves hermosa- dijo Ranma mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla

-Gracias airen, tú también te ves apuesto con este traje de gala- dijo Shampoo dulcemente con una pequeña sonrisa para luego depositarle un dulce beso a Ranma

Por otro lado Ukyo también había levantado a su novio; -Ukyo... Estas bellísima- dijo Ryoga sorprendido de ver a su novia con un vestido violeta algo atrevido

-Gracias cariñito- dijo Ukyo agradecida por el cumplido de su novio; -Tú te ves muy bien- dijo Ukyo abrazando a su novio

Cologne al ver que Ukyo y Shampoo habían levantado a Ryoga y Ranma, decidió despertar a Genma, y lo hizo, golpeándolo con su bastón en la cabeza

-Auch!- grito Genma debido al impacto; -Acaso está loca abuela!- exclamó Genma enojado

-Deja de quejarte!- regaño Cologne; -Anda dime, que te parece, me veo sexy- dijo Cologne con picardía mientras se colocaba en una posición sensual; Genma ante la acción de Cologne le dio náuseas :S

-Quiere que le diga que tal me parece, me parece que estoy viendo a un esqueleto con piel que le cuelga, que tiene los pechos tan aguados que parecen globos sin aire- dijo Genma aún molesto por el golpe que le dio Cologne con su bastón

-No seas malo!- regañó Cologne a Genma de nuevo con furia; - Ukyo no se ve tan mal, la pobre no tiene la culpa de no tener un escultural cuerpo como el mío- dijo Cologne orgullosa mientras todos ponían una cara de cansancio mientras derramaban una gran gota de sudor -_-'

Luego todos se dirigieron a la celebración, cuando llegaron observaron a mucha gente bailando alegre, mientras una banda de música tocaba canciones animadas; Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, Genma y Cologne se sentaron en una de las mesas que habían

Ukyo y Shampoo, sacaron a sus novios a bailar; Ryoga y Ukyo la pasaron muy bien bailando, Ranma y Shampoo estaban a punto de bailar pero Ranma detiene a Shampoo

-Shampoo, que te parece si mejor... Emmmm... Que te parece si mejor... Buscamos a Yuuma y a Miu... Si... Eso es... De seguro ellos también nos están buscando, ven vamos a buscarlo- dijo Ranma con nerviosismo

Shampoo se fija en el comportamiento de su novio y le pregunta preocupada mientras ponía una mano en su hombro -Que te sucede? Ranma te ves muy preocupado. Dime que te pasa, no me gusta verte mal, anda dime que sucede?

-Está bien, pero prometes no reírte- dijo Ranma algo apenado

-Ranma... Nunca me reiría de algo que te preocupe- dijo Shampoo sinceramente con una voz suave y calmante

-bien... En ese caso... Lo que me preocupa es que... No se bailar y me da miedo avergonzarte en público- dijo Ranma muy apenado

-Ranma, no te preocupes por eso, si no sabes bailar yo te puedo enseñar- dijo Shampoo amablemente

-No lo sé Shampoo, nunca aprendí a bailar, toda mi vida la he pasado en combates y entrenamientos, no creo que bailar sea una de mis cualidades- dijo Ranma sintiéndose inseguro

-Es fácil, tú no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí- dijo Shampoo con confianza; -espérame aquí, primero debemos empezar con algo suave- dijo Shampoo, para luego irse hacia donde estaban los músicos y les pidió amablemente que tocaran música romántica, y estos accedieron con gusto

Shampoo volvió con Ranma y dijo dulcemente -Empecemos Ranma, coloca tus manos en mi cintura-; Ranma obedeció a Shampoo, mientras esta colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio, Ranma se sonrojó un poco ante esto; -ahora siente el ritmo suave de la música y muévete de lado a lado al ritmo de la música- dijo Shampoo contenta mientras bailaba con Ranma

-Que tal voy?- preguntó Ranma mientras bailaba junto a su novia

-vas muy bien Ranma- dijo Shampoo contenta: -Esto es muy romántico, siempre quise tener alguna especie de oportunidad para bailar contigo, y ahora por fin lo estoy haciendo- dijo Shampoo con una voz relajante pero contenta a la vez

-A mí también me agrada compartir este momento especial contigo- Dijo Ranma contento mientras la miraba fijamente con ojos de enamorado, y al igual que Ranma, Shampoo también lo observaba fijamente con ojos de enamorada, fue una colección de miradas muy especial, de esas que nunca olvidas y quieres que nunca acaben, cada melodía, cada movimiento, cada segundo que pasaba mientras bailaban se daban cuenta de lo mucho que se aman y necesitan

Luego de una media hora las parejas volvieron a sentarse con Cologne y Genma; al poco tiempo Yuuma y Miu llegaron y se sentaron en la masa de Genma, Ranma y Shampoo, y estos les presentaron a sus demás compañeros, todos se la pasaron charlando y riendo; luego de una media hora el alcalde ordenó a los empleados que sirviesen una copa de vino para cada persona incluyéndolos a ellos, y una vez que todos tenían una copa de vino en su mano, se dispuso a hablar

-Traigan a la bestia por favor- ordenó el acalde a los sirvientes

-Si señor- contestaron estos mientras iban a por el cuerpo

Cuando lo trajeron todo el pueblo admiro el cuerpo disecado de la bestia junto al alcalde, estaban atónitos al verla, muchos querían llorar de felicidad, otros solo simplemente no sabían que decir por el impacto al verla. El alcalde solo continuo poniéndose al frente de todos

-Amados habitantes de Joketsu, hemos estado juntos combatiendo con una bestia durante 23 años, y con el tiempo nuestras esperanzas se fueron junto con nuestra libertad, trabajábamos sin descanso para esa bestia dándole nuestros mejores rebaños, nuestros mejores ganados y nuestras mejores carnes, con tal de que esta bestia se saciase, pero no fue suficiente para ese demonio, así que vino a la aldea y mató varios de nosotros, ni siquiera tuvo piedad de los niños (cuando el alcalde dijo esto muchos aldeanos agacharon la cabeza) yo entiendo su sufrimiento amigos míos, yo también perdí a mi hijo, ese día mi esposa y yo perdimos lo que más amábamos, toda esperanza dentro de mí se había ido, pero una noche vino un joven delante mío y me dijo muy agitado que por favor le ayudase a salvar a su novia que en ese momento estaba recostada en una camilla, el padre del joven, el joven y yo nos dirigimos directo al consultorio de nuestro doctor, y el doctor nos dijo que esperemos afuera; le pregunté al joven cual era su nombre y el me respondió Ranma Saotome, y aunque yo ya sabía quién le había hecho daño a la pobre jovencita, decidí preguntarle al joven quien le había hecho daño a su novia, para que el joven se disipara, y él me contestó con, un hombre lobo, cuando esa bestia la lastimo, no tuve piedad de ella y lo maté sin piedad alguna; yo me quedé atónito ante la respuesta de Ranma, no podía creer en lo que decía, así que le dije que eso no era posible, como un muchacho podría matar a una bestia con semejante poder; en cuanto le dije eso Ranma sacó de su bolsillo la garra de la bestia y me la entrego diciéndome, júzguelo por usted mismo; y yo reconocería esa garra a donde quiera que esté, pero como si fuera poco el me ofreció el apoyo de su padre para guiarnos a unos amigos y a mí hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la bestia, y así fue, el señor Genma amablemente nos guió hasta el cuerpo de la bestia, cuando vimos la bestia, en ese momento no sabíamos si llorar o reír, o gritar, o celebrar; le agradecí de todo corazón al señor Genma por su colaboración, volvimos a la aldea y vi a aquel muchacho de cabello trenzado sentado esperando a su novia; así que solo sonreí, le devolví la garra y en mi mente juré que se los agradecería por siempre hasta que cierre los ojos por última vez; así que hermanos del pueblo de Joketsu, les voy a decir algo importante, quizás Ranma mató a la bestia por haber lastimado a la mujer a quien le tenía amor y no por nosotros, pero fue ese amor quien nos salvó y debemos agradecer por eso; Brindemos! Por el Amor de Ranma y Shampoo! Salud!- dijo el alcalde con orgullo, respeto y agradecimiento

-POR EL AMOR DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO! SALUD!- exclamaron los amigos, parientes y habitantes de Joketsu, para luego beber sus copas de vino

Ranma y Shampoo se miraron fijamente con amor y ternura, y se dijeron al unísono -Salud; Por nuestro amor-; y así ambos bebieron sus copas y todos continuaron celebrando, bailando, charlando, riendo, cantando y tocando música, durante 5 largas horas, y cuando la fiesta terminó Ranma y Shampoo les ofrecieron alojarse en su casa a Cologne, Ukyo, Ryoga y Genma

20 minutos más tarde, Ranma y Shampoo se encontraban en su cama descansando uno abrazado del otro; -Que tal la pasaste?- pregunto Ranma algo cansado con una sonrisa

-La pasé muy bien, fue la mejor fiesta a la que he asistido- dijo Shampoo contenta con sueño

-No me gustaría irme de aquí, pero tengo que encontrar el Cáliz del Fénix para curar mi maldición, tengo varias cosas importantes que hacer como hombre sin ningún inconveniente con el agua fría- dijo Ranma con seriedad

-Y cuáles son esas cosas importantes?- preguntó Shampoo con curiosidad

-Una de ellas es presentarme ante mi madre- dijo Ranma con seriedad, pero luego cambió esa seriedad por alegría y ternura; -Y otra de ellas es tener hermosos hijos contigo, para formar una bella familia contigo- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos

-Eso sería maravilloso- dijo Shampoo con emoción e ilusión mientras observaba a su novio con ojos brillosos

-Nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia contigo- dijo Ranma con todo amor a lo que Shampoo lo besa apasionadamente como si no hubiese ayer, y entre besos un profundo y bello sueño los consumió

Y así pasaron los días, y en esos días el pueblo organizaba eventos, concursos, actos y fiestas en nombre de Ranma y Shampoo, y esto provoca que Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, Genma y Cologne se uniesen mas, como si fuesen una familia, Miu y Yuuma visitaban todos los días a Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, Genma y Cologne, así que se podría decir que también eran parte de la familia, al igual que el alcalde y los habitantes de Joketsu

Y así esta inmensa familia tuvieron 10 días de armonía

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola… como están amigos espero mucho que hayan disfrutado de esta capitulo, tardé mucho lo sé pero en verdad no tenía muchas ganas de continuar el fic, bueno.. la verdad es que un gran amigo me motivo a continuar, fue de mi total agrado su comentario, me motivo mucho, me lleno de inspiración debido al gusto que tuve al leer su comentario. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a JeanCloow, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

Por favor me gustaría mucho que comentaran qué opinan sobre el aviso que di al comienzo de la historia, me importa mucho su opinión al respecto o que por lo menos pongan al final de su comentario "si leí el aviso", y bueno… el que no comente sobre ello obviamente o no coloque "si leí el aviso" no le importó lo que escribí al inicio ni lo que está al final; muchas gracias por su atención.

JeanCloow, sabes, me parece perfecta tu idea de meter a Happosai, de hecho lo tenía planeado hacerlo pero en un par de capítulos más adelante, realmente comparto mucho tu opinión, de hecho para mi no hay nadie más cómico que Happosai en el anime. También quiero decirte que yo ya no tenia pensado continuar con el fic, la verdad es que sentía que el fic no era de mucho agrado para los lectores, asi que… te lo agradezco mucho por motivarme a seguir con este fic, para mi significó mucho el que hayas comentado, muchísimas gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo, pues este va dedicado especialmente para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Stephano05.


	10. Una gran muestra de amor antes de conti

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lamento mucho el retraso, estaba algo ocupado debido a exámenes, espero que disfruten el capitulo, y mis mas grandes gracias a todos a quellos que comentaron me fueron de mucho apoyo, no saben lo mucho que significa para mi se los agradezco de todo corazón, espero les guste

**ADVERTENCIA** este capítulo tiene lemon, si eres menor de 18 años o no te gusta el Lemon no leas este capítulo (para quienes no sepan que es lemon, el lemon es una historia o en este caso capitulo con contenidos sexuales) aunque este lemon no es tan fuerte después de todo ya que yo no especifico ninguna acción sexual con nitidez ni detalle, el mio es mas bien con palabritas bonitas que quizás no entiendan bien jaja ^/^'

Ahora, si no quieres leer el lemon pero si el resto del capítulo pondré la siguiente señal cuando empiece y finalice el lemon, así que si hay forma de que no puedan evitarlo eh…..

Esta es la señal:

Espero me disculpen el Lemon, y por favor disfrutenlo

**Una gran muestra de amor antes de continuar**

Ya había amanecido en Joketsu y al poco tiempo los rayos del sol despiertan a Ranma y Shampoo, ambos se habían despertado al mismo tiempo mientras se veían el uno al otro con gusto, -Buenos días Shampoo- dijo Ranma de muy buen humor con una voz soñolienta

-Buenos días airen- dijo Shampoo dulcemente mientras abrazaba a su novio afectuosamente, que gusto era el de Shampoo al tener a Ranma alado suyo, luego se separó un poco para poder verlo a la cara; -Iré a la cocina para prepararte tu desayuno- dijo Shampoo con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que alegran la mañana, para luego separarse totalmente de Ranma y levantarse de su cama

-Espera!- llamó Ranma con una voz semi-alta para detener a la joven amazona

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shampoo algo confusa por la acción de su novio

-Aun no tengo hambre, y es algo temprano para que prepares el desayuno.. mejor quédate conmigo un rato más, me gusta que estés junto a mí- explicó Ranma con una sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba alegría, Ranma quería pasar un buen rato con su novia, él.. tenía algo muy importante que decirle

-Está bien- dijo Shampoo contenta por las palabras de su novio, como poder explicar la alegría que Ranma le daba al decirle que quería estar con ella, esto era vivir un dulce sueño para ella ¿cómo decir que no? Shampoo volvió a acostarse junto a su novio y lo abrazó para expresar el gusto que sentía al estar junto a él, para luego decirle con ternura -Me haces la mujer más feliz al decirme que te gusta cuando estoy junto a ti,

Ranma al escuchar esto, refleja una sonrisa en sus labios, para luego darle un dulce beso mientras Shampoo le correspondía; el beso se volvió más lento y apasionado, sus respiraciones se volvían más profundas, la pareja sentían un pequeño deseo carnal que poco a poco crecía; Ranma sentía como su miembro masculino se ponía en función y ante esta acción Ranma, inmediatamente deja de besar a Shampoo y se sienta en la cama mientras reflejaba una mirada un poco deprimente, y esto era debido a que él pensaba que aún Shampoo no se encontraba completamente sana de sus cicatrices, él nunca se perdonaría hacerle cualquier clase de daño, ni aunque fuese un accidente.

Shampoo observa determinadamente el rostro de su novio, y comprende que era lo que lo tenía preocupado, así que decide sentarse junto a él; -Te digo algo- dijo Shampoo en un tono suave mientras reflejaba una mirada sincera y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Que cosa?- preguntó Ranma con curiosidad en un tono algo deprimente

Shampoo acercó su boca al oído del joven de cabello trenzado y le susurró con ternura -Ya no tengo cicatrices

Ranma ante esto la observa a los ojos y refleja una sonrisa; -Te amo- dijo Ranma feliz en un tono suave, para luego besarla suavemente en los labios, mientras la recostaba en la cama y se colocaba sobre ella, él la deseaba mucho, anhelaba el momento de poder hacerla suya, de sentirla.. de poder ser uno con ella

Shampoo empezó a quitarle lentamente la camisa a su novio, el deseo empezaba a crecer en ambos, Shampoo no podía creer que estaba pasando.. por fin sería suyo, esto sería un gran paso para su relación y para ella; antes ella sentía que Ranma nunca sería para ella, y ahora.. él iba a ser de ella.. solo de ella..; una vez que Shampoo le quitó la camisa, Ranma empezó a besar el cuello de Shampoo mientras ella tocaba su torso, al sentirlo, su respiración se hizo onda, sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, un cosquilleo surgió en su pecho mientras lo tocaba; los sentimientos de amor y deseo empezaron a ir de la mano, ella estaba decidida a hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo

Ranma prosiguió a quitarle lenta y cariñosamente la pijama a su novia, brindándole besos en cada parte del cuerpo de su novia que desvestía; Shampoo quedó en ropa interior; él la observó a los ojos con dulzura al igual que ella mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos para poder besarlo

Ranma exploró cada silueta de Shampoo con sus manos mientras la besaba apasionadamente; al instante Shampoo se quita lentamente la prenda que cubrían sus pechos, y con rubor dejó de besarlo para que él apreciase sus pechos

Ranma se sonroja al verlos, al igual que ella al ver que observaba; Ranma nunca esperó llegar a algo así, esto era algo nuevo para el

Ranma se sentía ante la presencia de un ser divino, "perfecta" era la única descripción que encontraba para Shampoo; lenta y nerviosamente Ranma colocó su mano en uno de los pechos de la joven amazona, haciendo que Shampoo se sonroje aún más. Ranma volvió a besar el cuello de su novia, solo que esta vez lo hizo más pausado, con mucho más deseo y amor, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Shampoo; -Ah..- gimió ligeramente Shampoo al sentir las caricias en su pecho, Ranma volvió a besar sus labios sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos; Shampoo solo rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos mientras correspondía a sus besos, se sentía muy complacida, por sobre todo deseada

-Ranma...- dijo suavemente Shampoo dejando de besarlo

-Que sucede Shampoo?- dijo Ranma deteniéndose

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que seamos uno solo ¿comprendes..?- pidió y preguntó tímidamente Shampoo con las mejillas ruborizadas mientras lo observaba tiernamente a su novio

Ranma sonrió con timidez y la besó; -Comprendo- dijo Ranma igual de apenado que su novia, se quitó sus pantalones, para luego quitarle a su novia la prenda que ocultaba la parte más íntima de su cuerpo y antes de unirse y ser uno con ella, Ranma, la miró a los ojos, pensando que quizás a ella le pueda provocar algún tipo de dolor al hacerlo, y le dijo preocupado; -No quiero hacerte daño

Shampoo sonrió un poco al saber que incluso en estas situaciones él pensaba en el bienestar de ella, así que acarició su mejilla mientras lo observaba con amor y dulzura a los ojos, y le dijo tiernamente; -No me vas a hacer daño tonto.. Voy a estar bien, solo se gentil por favor, esta es mi primera vez..

Ranma pudo sentir su sinceridad en su melodiosa voz, y supo que tanto como el la deseaba ella también lo deseaba; así que sonrió ligeramente; -Lo seré- dijo Ranma algo apenado y seguro, para luego concluir el acto con delicadeza y amor, rompiendo la virginidad de su novia.. y la suya..

-AH..- gimió Shampoo al sentir el dolor y el placer que surgió por el acto, Ranma se detuvo muy asustado

-No te detengas... Estoy bien...- dijo Shampoo algo agitada mientras lo aprisionaba el cuerpo de Ranma con sus piernas y brazos; por nada en el mundo Shampoo quería que Ranma se detuviese; así que lo observó a los ojos y le sonrió ligeramente con los labios para indicarle que todo estaba bien

Ranma al ver la sonrisa de su novia continuó suavemente con movimientos lentos y caricias, poco a poco Shampoo perdió el dolor y se llenaba de ardiente placer ¿cómo explicar la sensación de ambos? No hayo palabras, ya nada importaba, el tiempo pasaba sin ninguna importancia para la joven pareja de que pasen las horas y los días, los ruidos del placer surgían sin ninguna importancia de que los oyesen, solo importaban ellos; Shampoo y Ranma nunca antes se habían sentido más felices, deseaban que el momento fuese eterno; las caricias surgían con más deseo, los besos con más pasión, y los movimientos de ambos se hacían más rápidos placenteros, ambos sentían tanta pasión y amor.. que no pudieron controlarla más; -AH!- gritaron al unísono al llegar al final del acto juntos mientras una inmensa felicidad los llenaba, Shampoo al igual que Ranma estaban muy exhaustos y agitados al concluir el acto. Ranma empezó a separar sus cuerpos suavemente provocando que Shampoo gimiera ligeramente una vez más, Shampoo disfrutó como Ranma se separaba de ella suavemente

La pareja se arropó con la sábana de la cama y se observaban mutuamente con ternura

-Eso fue.. muy hermoso, me gustó mucho- dijo tiernamente Shampoo muy contenta mientras abrazaba a su novio con sus mejillas aun ruborizadas

-A mi igual- dijo Ranma mientras correspondía a su abrazo; -Y me alegra haberlo compartido contigo- dijo Ranma con sinceridad y amor, mientras sostenía el mentón de su novia para luego besarla, el beso no era como los otros que acostumbraba darle Ranma a su novia, este era tan transparente que podías sentir la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, luego de unos segundos ambos cierran sus ojos por lo cansados que estaban y cayeron en un profundo sueño

Dos horas más tarde se encontraban Cologne, Ukyo, Ryoga y Genma terminando de desayunar

-Ya hemos terminado de desayunar y Shampoo y Ranma aún no salen de su habitación- dijo Ukyo preocupada

-Alguien debe entrar a ver qué está pasando- sugirió Genma algo serio

-Creo que el señor Genma tiene razón, por la mañana escuché unos sonidos extraños que provenían del cuarto de Ranma y Shampoo, parecían ser sus voces, pero.. sonaron algo distintas- dijo Ryoga serio y preocupado

-Mmm, esto me parece muy extraño, no me queda otro remedio que entrar a esa habitación para ver que está pasando, pero primero hay que lavar los platos- dijo Cologne un poco seria mientras llevaba su plato a la cocina para lavarlo y así hicieron los demás

Regresando a la habitación de Ranma y Shampoo, Ranma se había levantado contento, observó a Shampoo con amor y ternura mientras acariciaba el cabello de la hermosa amazona, recordando cada hermoso segundo que había pasado íntimamente con su novia. Ranma no dejaba de contemplarla y de acariciarla tiernamente; en ese momento solo tenía ojos para admirarla, apreciarla, amarla.. su piel clara y suave, sus labios, sus bellos ojos carmesís, su amable forma de ser, su amor hacia él; "Todo en ella es perfecto" pensaba sin dudar el joven artista marcial, de ahora en más su mundo entero giraba alrededor Shampoo, no, me equivoco; su mundo, su universo.. era Shampoo.

Shampoo abrió sus ojos despacio, observó a su novio con ojos brillosos, notando que ambos se encontraban cubiertos únicamente por una fina sábana; -Entonces fue real..- comentó Shampoo contenta en un tono suave con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su novio y este le correspondía con un beso

-Fue la mañana más hermosa de todas, para mí lo fue- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Entonces te gustó?- preguntó Shampoo con picardía y una pequeña sonrisa mientras reflejaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-Gustar es muy poco decir, yo diría que fue mi mejor experiencia, un despertar a un nuevo mundo, en pocas palabras fue perfecto- dijo tiernamente Ranma

Shampoo admiraba la forma dulce de ser de su novio; -Quizás fue mi primera vez, pero te aseguro que nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida, fue algo mágico- dijo Shampoo contenta e ilusionada mientras lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza

-También fue mi primera vez- dijo Ranma feliz

-¿Entonces soy la primera mujer con la que has compartido esto?- preguntó dulcemente Shampoo, rogando en su mente de que la respuesta de su novio fuese un "si", contenta y con ojos brillosos

-Pues claro, que pensabas, que no era virgen- dijo Ranma algo cómico

-Supuse que así era- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba afectuosamente; esto era una gran noticia para ella, ambos compartían por primera vez una gran experiencia, ella podía sentir que ambos empezaban a pensar y sentir como uno solo, y que este momento nunca lo olvidarían, y lo compartirían por siempre en sus memorias

-Y como lo sabias?- dijo Ranma curioso

-Bueno.. eres un chico apuesto, muy dulce y si, sexy, y seguro que muchas mujeres lo notan, pero aunque ellas llegasen a desearte, sé muy bien que eres muy tímido- dijo Shampoo en un tono suave y afectuoso mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio suavemente

-Bueno, el que sea tan tímido es tu culpa- dijo Ranma

-Por qué es mi culpa?- dijo Shampoo confusa

-Haces que mi cuerpo se acelere, mi corazón late con fuerza con solo verte, pero al mismo tiempo me das paz, no había sentido paz hace muchos años, haces que todo en mi este bien, tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo noto que nada tiene sentido cuando estoy contigo, es confuso y agradable, haces que mejore como si tratase de algo sencillo, me abres las puertas a un nuevo mundo- explicó Ranma dejándose llevar por las palabras que surgían de sí mismo; observó a Shampoo a los ojos de una forma tan directa; -Te necesito Shampoo, tu eres todo lo que necesito, no necesito nada más para ser feliz, eres mi todo, eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-tú también lo eres para mí, te amo- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa, conmocionada por las palabras, dejando caer ciertas lágrimas de felicidad, para luego entregarle un beso

-Shampoo ¿te acuerdas cuando nos decíamos preguntas por turnos y teníamos que responderlas?- preguntó Ranma mientras cogía la camisa que su novia le había quitado y buscaba algo entre los bolsillos internos de la camisa

-Si ¿por qué?- dijo Shampoo sentándose en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana

-Te importaría si lo volvemos a hacerlo- propuso Ranma sacando algo del bolsillo de la camisa y escondiéndolo entre sus manos

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó Shampoo curiosa mirando de reojo a Ranma

-Tu solo pregúntame algo y verás- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Está bien, eh... A qué hora saldremos en busca del Cáliz del Fénix?- dijo Shampoo sin mucha importancia

-Al medio día- respondió emocionado Ranma; -ahora me toca a mí- dijo este con emoción; -te gustaría casarte aquí, en Nerima o en tu aldea en China?- preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa

Shampoo sonrió ante esta pregunta, él sabía que la idea de casarse era muy importante para ella -bueno... Me gustaría casarme aquí, me gusta mucho Joketsu- Contestó Shampoo sin que se le hubiese borrado su sonrisa, este tipo de preguntas era las que más le gustaban, para ella, casarse con Ranma era lo que más deseaba desde que le abrió su corazón. Luego de haberse ilusionado mucho, observó a Ranma a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa; -Ahora es mi turno, dime ¿qué te propones con esto?- preguntó Shampoo muy curiosa

Ranma sonrió y observo dulcemente a Shampoo; -Me propongo hacerte la pregunta más importante de mi vida- respondió Ranma astutamente, mientras se acercaba más a Shampoo, Ranma sostuvo una de sus manos, la miró tiernamente con ojos brillosos y le dijo contento en un tono amable; -Shampoo, sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de noviazgo, a pesar de eso, has estado conmigo en las peores situaciones, me has ayudado en diversas ocasiones y sobre todo me has amado incondicionalmente por mucho mucho tiempo- dijo Ranma con todo su corazón mientras la joven amazona sonreía dulcemente con ojos brillosos; -es por eso que hoy, después de haber compartido un momento mágico contigo, he decido preguntarte...- dijo Ranma con ternura y un poco de timidez mientras le enseñaba a su novia un pequeño estuche azul oscuro, lo cual provoca cierto impacto en Shampoo. Ranma respiró profundamente y abrió el estuche mostrando un anillo de plata, Shampoo reflejaba ojos brillosos y húmedos al ver el anillo pues ya sabía cuál era la pregunta que le aria su novio; -Shampoo ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?- preguntó Ranma algo nervioso y tiernamente con mucho deseo de que Shampoo aceptase

-Sí.., acepto- dijo Shampoo entre sollozos con una voz débil pero contenta a la vez, para luego tirarse en los brazos de su futuro esposo y llorar por la conmoción

Ranma se alivia al saber que Shampoo aceptase, correspondiéndole el abrazo de su novia, Ranma se separa de Shampoo lo suficiente para mirar la a los ojos, secó sus lágrimas y le entregó un dulce beso, luego sostuvo su mano y le colocó el anillo en el dedo de la joven amazona; -Lamento que el anillo no sea tan lujoso, pero fue el único que pude pagar- dijo Ranma apenado

-Eso no importa amor, no sabes lo feliz que me estás haciendo, además no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que estoy amando el anillo- dijo Shampoo contenta mientras abrazaba a su novio

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Ya quiero contárselo a mi bisabuela y a Ukyo, pero primero debemos bañarnos, Quieres bañarte primero?- pregunta dulcemente Shampoo a su novio en un tono tan alegre, mientras seca las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos

-No, preferiría bañarme contigo, pero solo si tú quieres- propuso Ranma con cariño

Shampoo solo sonrió en señal de aceptar, para luego brindarle un ligero beso y llevarse a Ranma al baño de la mano

Regresando con Cologne, Ukyo, Ryoga y Genma; -Listo!, ahora vamos a ver qué pasa con Ranma y Shampoo- dijo Cologne mientras guardaba el ultimo plato en su lugar, y así todos subieron por las escaleras y se quedaron delante de la entrada de la habitación de Ranma y Shampoo

-Muy bien abuela, entre- dijo Genma algo impaciente

-Tranquilo, primero tocaré la puerta, y si nadie responde entraré- dijo Cologne con seriedad

Tock Tock Tock, tocaba la puerta Cologne; -SHAMPOO! RANMA!- Llamaba Cologne en un tono alto, pero estos no escuchaban debido a que se encontraban charlando en el baño muy contentos y además el ruido del agua llenando la bañera tampoco dejaba escuchar los llamados de Cologne

-Nadie responde abuela, entremos- dijo Ryoga

-Parece que no me queda de otra más que entrar, muy bien yo entraré primero ustedes, esperen aquí- dijo Cologne seriamente mientras abría la puerta, Cologne entró y cerró la puerta e inspeccionó la habitación, al inspeccionar notó que ropa de Ranma y Shampoo estaban tiradas en el suelo, luego notó que la sábana estaba destendida y que en la cama se encontraban la ropa interior de ambos jóvenes, además encontró algo curioso, unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre en la cama; Cologne al ver todo esto tenía una idea de porque se había ausentado la joven pareja al desayuno; "Será posible que ellos hayan.." pensó Cologne con una mueca de impacto; luego escuchó unas risas que provenían del baño de la habitación, Cologne arrimó su oído a la puerta del baño y oyó a los jóvenes riendo y charlando; Cologne al oír a los jóvenes en el baño reflejó una mueca mientras su rostro se puso roja, esto afirmaba su idea de lo sucedido; Cologne decidió no interferir y salió de la habitación

Cuando Cologne salió Ukyo, Ryoga y Genma la interrogaron al ver su rostro; -¿Qué sucedió abuela?- preguntaron Ukyo, Ryoga y Genma al unísono

-Ellos están bien, será mejor que no los molesten, ellos se encuentran… algo.. ocupados- dijo Cologne retirándose hacia la cocina, tratando de ocultar el gran rubor en su rostro, pero fue detenida por Ryoga

-¿A qué se refiere con ocupados exactamente?- preguntó Ryoga con curiosidad

-Bueno, pues... ya sabes, cosas entre parejas- dijo Cologne algo nerviosa

-No la comprendo abuela, quiere explicarnos con palabras más específicas- pidió Ukyo amablemente

-Si abuela, explíquenos mejor que es lo que está pasando en esa habitación- dijo Genma con curiosidad

-Está bien... Está bien...- dijo Cologne algo fastidiada en un tono semi alto; -Pero cualquier cosa esto es solo una suposición, no estoy completamente segura- dijo Cologne nerviosa

-Ya díganos- dijo Genma muerto de curiosidad

-Bueno pues... Yo, yo, yo creo que... Ellos... Están teniendo... Re, re, relaciones... Relaciones sexuales- dijo muy apenada Cologne con la cara roja y su misma mueca :s

-QUE!- gritaron al unísono Ukyo, Ryoga y Genma

-Yo sabía que Ranma era un pervertido, cuando salga le enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres!- dijo Ryoga apretando un puño

-Yo te ayudaré a darle una lección a ese muchacho- dijo Genma enojado

-Ranma... Y yo que pensé que eras un buen chico- dijo Ukyo algo decepcionada mientras respiraba profundo para tratar de mantener la calma

-SILENCIO!- gritó Cologne; -Deberían darles vergüenza hablar así de Ranma, si ellos decidieron tomar esa elección, nosotros no podemos culparlos, es obvio que ellos se aman tanto que llegaron hasta este privado punto, además todos llegamos hasta ese punto, el señor Genma y yo como ya somos mayores ya hemos pasado por ese momento, y Ustedes jóvenes también pasarán por esa etapa- dijo Cologne con seriedad para que todos se calmasen

-Creo que tiene razón abuela- dijo Genma agachando su cabeza; -de hecho, yo dejé de ser virgen a la edad de ellos- dijo Genma apenado sintiéndose hipócrita por haber querido golpear a su hijo

-Sí, creo que entiendo la situación de ambos… yo una vez sentí un deseo hacia Ryoga- dijo Ukyo muy apenada, mientras Ryoga se ponía rojo como un tomate ante las palabras de su novia, dejándolo sin ni una sola palabra, ni movimiento

-Ahora ya déjense de tonterías y cada uno vuelva a sus asuntos- dijo Cologne muy seria en tono semi alto; y todos cumplieron lo dicho por Cologne

Volviendo con Ranma y Shampoo, se encontraban felices juntos

-Entonces la boda será en dos meses- dijo Ranma contento

-Si, es el tiempo suficiente para organizar la lista de invitados, para que conozcas a toda mi familia y para organizar los preparativos- dijo Shampoo contenta

-Ya lo tenías todo organizado- dijo Ranma con una gran sonrisa

-Si, he soñado con el día de mi boda desde niña- dijo Shampoo con ojos brillosos; -Pero hay algo que debemos hacer principalmente- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué es esa cosa que debemos hace?- preguntó Ranma con curiosidad

-Pues presentarnos con tu mamá bobito- dijo Shampoo con dulzura

-Cierto, se me había olvidado ese asunto- dijo Ranma con un poco de preocupación; -No será nada fácil, por suerte te tengo a ti para que me apoyes- dijo Ranma con cariño

-Eso no lo dudes- dijo Shampoo para luego darle un dulce beso

Mas tarde, Ranma y Shampoo ya habían salido del baño y se estaban vistiendo

-Ranma, deja que yo se lo explique a mi bisabuela primero, y tú a tu padre, luego podrás decírselo a Ryoga y a Ukyo- pidió Shampoo con amabilidad mientras le abrochaba los botones de la camisa a su novio

-Está bien- respondió Ranma en un tono suave para luego sonreírle y darle un beso a su prometida; -Quieres que te acompañe... o prefieres hacerlo sola- dijo Ranma en tono de voz amable mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la hermosa amazona

-No te preocupes, es mejor que se lo explique yo sola, no creo que te guste ver a mi bisabuela ponerse sentimental- dijo Shampoo en tono suave pero alegre a la vez

-Tienes razón, será mejor que tú y la abuela charlen solas- dijo Ranma comprendiendo la situación

-Me alegra que entiendas- dijo Shampoo dulcemente, luego Shampoo le otorgó un dulce beso a su novio para luego ambos salir de la habitación

Ranma se dirigió a la habitación de alado que era la de su padre, mientras Shampoo bajaba por las escaleras rumbo a la sala

Una vez que Shampoo bajó por las escaleras, se encontró con su bisabuela que en ese momento estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala, Cologne estaba sumida en sus pensamientos reflejando un rostro de angustia, Shampoo se sentó alado de su bisabuela para preguntarle que le sucedía: -¿Pasa algo bisabuela?- preguntó Shampoo amablemente con curiosidad

-Ah, Shampoo, perdón no me fijé que estabas aquí; tranquila estoy bien- contestó Cologne con una sonrisa fingida

-Bueno, en ese caso, vengo a contarte algo muy importante- dijo Shampoo de muy buen humor

-¿ah sí? ¿de qué se trata?- reguntó Cologne

-Se trata de Ranma y de mi por supuesto- dijo Shampoo contenta

Cologne al escuchar las palabras de su bisnieta reflejó un rostro color rojo por el rubor y este rubor era porque pensaba que su bisnieta le hablaría sobre el asunto de su mañana íntima con Ranma

-So, so, sobre ti y de Ranma...- dijo Cologne muy roja y nerviosa; -Creo que dejé en mi habitación el televisor encendido, voy a apagarlo, no tardo- dijo Cologne, tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación

-Espera- dijo Shampoo para detener a su bisnieta; -Tú no tienes televisor en tu cuarto- dijo Shampoo algo confusa por las palabras de su bisabuela

-Ah sí, cierto, se me había olvidado- dijo Cologne con una sonrisa fingida mientras expulsaba varias gotas de sudor debido a los nervios

-¿Pasa algo bisabuela?- preguntó Shampoo un tanto preocupada por su bisabuela

-A mi nada, nada, por qué me habría de pasar algo, me siento perfectamente bien- dijo Cologne nerviosa y alterada

-Segura, porque no te ves nada bien- dijo Shampoo preocupada por su bisabuela

-Estoy bien, tranquila, mejor cuéntame lo que me ibas a decir- dijo Cologne calmándose, mientras reflejaba otra sonrisa fingida; "A lo mejor se trata de otra cosa, debes calmarte Cologne"

-Está bien- dijo Shampoo aún preocupada por el comportamiento de su bisabuela, pero su preocupación se le pasó cuando recordó lo que le iba a decir a su bisabuela; -Como te iba diciendo, se trata de Ranma y de mi- dijo Shampoo muy contenta mientras Cologne se ponía un poco nerviosa; -Y es que Ranma y yo tuvimos un gran avance en nuestra relación- dijo Shampoo en su mismo tono mientras Cologne se ponía roja y se ponía aún más nerviosa; -Debido a que Ranma...- dijo Shampoo contenta y con algo de suspenso

-Ohhh ¡Shampoo para!- dijo Cologne alterada

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shampoo confusa

-No crees que ya soy muy vieja para recibir este tipo de noticias tan fuertes de que tú y el yerno tuvieron relaciones sexuales!- regañó Cologne a su bisnieta, explotando toda la angustia que tenía, aun mas alterada mientras se apretaba el pecho con su mano

-¡Que! ¡Eso no te iba a contar!- dijo Shampoo alterada

-¿Ah no?- dijo Cologne calmándose

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te iba a contar que Ranma me propuso matrimonio!- exclamó Shampoo

-Vaya... Con que eso era, jajajaja, que pésimo mal entendido, mis felicitaciones Shampoo- dijo Cologne muy contenta para luego abrasarla

-Muchas gracias bisabuela- dijo Shampoo correspondiéndole el abrazo a su bisabuela; luego se separó de ella y le dijo; -Bisabuela tengo una pregunta

-¿Cuál Shampoo?- preguntó Cologne contenta

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que Ranma y yo hicimos el amor? acaso me estas espiando?!- preguntó Shampoo algo molesta

Cologne al escuchar esto le resbala una gota por la frente 0_0' -Claro que no te estoy espiando, es solo que todos nos preocupamos porque ustedes no bajaron a desayunar y eso no es normal ni en ti, ni en mucho menos Ranma, y como ni uno de los dos bajaba a decirnos que era lo que pasaba todos decidimos ir a tu habitación a ver qué pasaba- explicó Cologne algo nerviosa

-¡Decidieron! Eso significa que todos se enteraron- dijo Shampoo impactada

-Lo siento mucho mi niña- se disculpó Cologne apenada

-¿Pero por qué no llamaron antes de entrar?- preguntó Shampoo alarmada e impactada

-Claro que lo hicimos, pero ustedes no contestaban, así que entré y encontré sus ropas íntimas en la cama, junto con las sábanas distendidas, y también noté unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre en la cama, además Ryoga dijo que había escuchado ruidos que provenían de tu habitación, y con toda esa evidencia no hay que ser muy listo para saber qué fue lo que pasó- dijo Cologne apenada

-Oh... ¡por Dios! Se supone que eso debíamos saberlo solo Ranma y yo- dijo Shampoo muy apenada e impactada, mientras ponía una mano en su rostro, tratando de calmarse

-Shampoo no sabes cuánto lo lamento- dijo Cologne apenada

-No, no te preocupes bisabuela esto no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie- dijo Shampoo un poco calmada, tratando de buscar alguna solución; - será mejor que nos olvidemos de ese incidente y nos concentremos en la boda ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Shampoo con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de ocultar lo preocupada que estaba

-De acuerdo, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo Cologne

-Vemos bisabuela, acompáñame a ver cómo le fue a Ranma- dijo Shampoo ya calmada

Shampoo y Cologne subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Genma en donde encontraron a Ranma golpeando a su padre

-Ranma! Para!- gritó Shampoo mientras detenía a Ranma

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Cologne

-Ese acosador se enteró de todo lo que pasó en nuestra habitación Shampoo- le dijo Ranma a su novia muy enfadado con su padre; -De seguro colocó una cámara para espiarte Shampoo, asqueroso cerdo ahora si te mato!- grito Ranma lanzándose a atacar a su padre pero fue detenido por Shampoo

-Tranquilo amor!- dijo Shampoo sujetando a Ranma con fuerza para que no golpeara a su futuro suegro

Luego llegaron Ryoga y Ukyo a la habitación de Genma para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba

-¿Qué sucede aquí abuela? escuchamos unos gritos- preguntó Ukyo alado de Ryoga

-No se preocupen, yo arreglaré esto en unos minutos- dijo Cologne mientras se dirigía a Genma que en ese momento estaba acostado en el suelo semi consciente; -Ukyo puedes ir a la cocina y traerme una bolsa con hielo de la nevera- le pidió amablemente Cologne a Ukyo

-Enseguida abuela- dijo Ukyo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Y tu Ryoga ve a ayudar a Shampoo a sujetar a Ranma- dijo Cologne mientras examinaba a Genma

Luego de unos minutos Shampoo y Ryoga lograron calmar a Ranma y Cologne y Ukyo hicieron que Genma reaccionara

-Muy bien Ranma déjame que te explique cómo tu padre se enteró que lo que pasó entre tú y Shampoo- dijo Cologne con una voz serena

-Eso es abuela explíquele a este idiota que yo no he puesto cámaras en su cuarto!- exclamó Genma

Y luego de unos minutos Cologne le explicó a Ranma como todos se habían enterado

-Y así pasó, ninguno de nosotros tuvimos la mala intención de espiarlos y mucho menos acosarlos, únicamente nos preocupamos- dijo Cologne muy seria

-Ahh, ahora entiendo, lo lamento papá- dijo Ranma muy apenado mientras se colocaba una mano en la nuca y sonreía en falso

-Nada de lo lamento! Esto es ojo por ojo diente por diente- dijo Genma con rabia y rencor mientras se dirigía a su hijo para golpearlo

-Espera papá! No! Ah!- grito Ranma mientras lo golpeaba su padre

-Ranma...- dijo Shampoo mientras se dirigía para detener la pelea pero fue detenido por Cologne

-No interfieras en esto Shampoo, él se lo buscó al no escuchar a su padre- dijo Cologne sin piedad del joven de cabello trenzado

-Pobre de mí airen- dijo Shampoo sabiendo que tendría que esperar un poco para que su bisabuela la dejase detener la paliza que Genma le estaba dando a su prometido

Luego de un minuto

-Ya no puedo aguantar más! Por favor bisabuela déjame salvarlo- dijo Shampoo angustiada

-Está bien, creo que ya tuvo suficiente- dijo Cologne, y al instante Shampoo fue a rescatar a Ranma de su padre

-Espera Shampoo! No te lo lleves que aún no termino con el!- gritó Genma tras Shampoo quien llevaba a su hijo en la espalda

Luego de una hora Genma ya había perdonado a Ranma; Shampoo se encontraba ayudando a Ranma empacando su maleta para el viaje mientras charlaban sobre la boda

-Airen- llamó Shampoo a su novio

-Dime Shampoo- dijo Ranma

-Cuando lleguemos de nuestro viaje ¿tendremos que esperar 2 meses para casarnos como lo habíamos planeado, verdad?- preguntó Shampoo a su prometido

-De hecho yo creo que sería mejor si son en 4 meses- afirmó Ranma mientras terminaba de hacer su maleta

-4! Por qué tanto tiempo?- preguntó Shampoo ansiosa por casarse

-Pues hay muchas cosas que hacer en una boda- dijo Ranma

-Lo sé, perdón si te parezco desesperada, es solo que he esperado mucho por el día de mi boda- dijo Shampoo apenada

-No te preocupes, yo también estoy ansioso por casarme contigo, pero debemos ser pacientes, recuerda que aún no encontramos el cáliz y que aún no conozco a toda tu familia- dijo Ranma preocupado por el asunto familiar

-Es cierto, no te preocupes te agradará conocer a mi familia- dijo Shampoo muy contenta

-Eso espero- dijo Ranma algo nervioso, pensando principalmente en el padre de Shampoo

Luego todos se reunieron en la sala para charlar un poco antes de despedirse

-Muy bien... yo me quedaré aquí para atender algunas cosas de la boda- dijo Cologne contenta

-Ryoga y yo nos quedaremos hoy para organizar la lista de invitados con la abuela, y regresaremos a Nerima mañana para entregar algunas invitaciones- dijo Ukyo contenta

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, el señor Genma, Ranma y yo regresaremos a Nerima en unos días para descansar unas semanas, luego Ranma y yo viajaremos a China para que Ranma conozca a toda mi familia, luego llegaremos a Joketsu para hacer unos ensayos de la boda y por ultimo nos casaremos- dijo Shampoo muy contenta

-Bien, ya todo está resuelto- dijo Cologne muy entusiasta

-Debo admitir que estos últimos días lo he pasado muy bien, y... bueno, los extrañaré, y también quiero decirles a todos que con gusto los llamaría mi familia- dijo Ranma con sinceridad, y esas palabras conmovieron a Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga

-Jaja, no me digas que ya te has puesto sentimental, jaja- dijo Genma en un tono burlón, ya que era el único al que le parecía cursi

-Siempre arruinas todo verdad- dijo Ranma irritado y fastidiado -_-

Luego de unos minutos Ranma, Shampoo y Genma salen de la casa para continuar su viaje, pero apenas salieron de la casa se encuentran con el alcalde, con Yuuma, con Miu y con todos los habitantes de Joketsu, los aldeanos llevaba consigo un cartel enorme que decía :Feliz viaje, vuelvan cuando quieran:

-No creyeron que se podían ir sin despedirse de nosotros verdad- dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa

-Vaya... en verdad que nos quieren- dijo Ranma

Al instante salieron, Cologne, Ukyo y Ryoga; -Quisimos hacerles una pequeña despedida antes de que se vayan- dijo Ryoga contento arrimado a un muro, con los brazos cruzados

-Muchas gracias- dijeron Ranma, Shampoo y Genma al unísono

-Mis amigos, fue todo un honor para mí y para toda la aldea de Joketsu tenerlos aquí con nosotros, quiero que sepan que esto no es un adiós, esto solo es un hasta pronto- dijo el alcalde con todo corazón en un tono alto para que todos lo escuchasen

-Muchas gracias a todos los que están aquí, también quiero agradecerles por la buena hospitalidad que nos han brindado, los quiero a todos- dijo Shampoo muy agradecida

-Yo también quiero agradecerles por habernos recibido en su aldea, pero sobre todo quiero agradecerles por haberme ayudado a sanar a la mujer de mi vida; además, quiero anunciarles que esta no será la última vez que nos veremos, hoy le propuse matrimonio a Shampoo, y a ambos nos gustaría casarnos aquí si es que ustedes lo permiten- dijo Ranma feliz, la aldea se había puesto contenta al recibir la noticia

-Vaya sorpresa que me han dado jóvenes- dijo Yuuma contento por la futura pareja de esposos

-Los felicito, espero que sean muy felices- dijo Miu

-Pero que alegría más grande, me aseguraré de que sea la boda más bella que la tierra haya presenciado- dijo El alcalde con orgullo e ilusión

-Cuente conmigo también alcalde- dijo Yuuma

Luego de una media hora, la fiesta de despedida había finalizado

-Adiós- dijo la aldea de Joketsu

Ranma, Genma y Shampoo se habían ido en la carroza de Yuuma y Miu, pues Yuuma les había ofrecido llevarlos hasta las montañas del bosque que era el lugar donde nuestros aventureros tenían que continuar

Continuara….

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero que les haya gustado, para el siguiente capítulo Genma, Ranma y Shampoo tendrán que obtener algo de mi criatura mitológica favorita en las montañas del bosque prohibido; también a Ranma se le presentara un nuevo oponente en el amor el cual lo pondrá con los celos al límite no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo **"****Aparece Sora, aparecen los celos****"**

**Mis saludos a:**

JeanCloow: como siempre tus menajes son de mucha inspiración para mí, en serio, cuando leí lo de escribir para mí mismo me iluminaste, fe como se me dejaras con la sensación de cuando recién empecé, escribía solo para divertirme e hacer un pequeño apoyo, con el tiempo olvidé por completo el motivo por el que empecé, me devolviste esa.. como explicártelo.. esa.. fuerza, esa inspiración que me motiva a escribir, me gusta lo que hago y quiero que continúe así, gracias por devolverme mi "esa" jaja; te lo agradezco muchísimo, muchas gracias.

ANaluisa: muchas gracias por tu comentario, créeme que voy a continuar con la historia, y muchas gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te gusten las dos parejas, gracias.

Algien: bueno yo continuare la historia, tú tranquilo que por hora no tengo pensado abandonar la historia gracias a ti y a todos los que comentaron, muchísimas gracias por el comentario, espero poder ofrecerte un final para la historia, muchas gracias.

Kakasensei: jaja pues tu comentario me ha animado mucho, muy alegre, un muy buen comentario, pues tienes razón, no quiero ser uno más de los que abandonan sus historias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y la pareja, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos, muchas gracias.

Arenke tensei: no te preocupes no voy a abandonar el fic, y claro que agregaré a Nabiki solo que ella saldrá algunos capítulos más adelante, gracias por el comentario, gracias.

Letra A: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario me fue de mucha inspiración, realmente muy inspirador, me alegra que te guste como llevo la historia, y no tranquilo, para nada te considero un hipócrita, yo entiendo lo difícil que es escribir, me alegra que compartas lo de tu historia conmigo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir recibiendo comentarios, hasta pronto, y muchas gracias.

TheDivaP77: bueno, primero que nada, me gusta tu fic ^^ y no te preocupes, no voy a abandonar mi fic, gracias por el comentario, gracias.

No se olviden de comentar hasta pronto.


	11. Aparece Sora, aparecen los celos

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola! Lamento el retraso, es que estaba en exámenes y cuando los terminé me fui de viaje, y en estos momentos me encuentro viviendo en Ecuador, por lo que recién hoy tengo internet, pero tengo buenas noticias, ya que terminé mis exámenes finales estaré libre por todo un mes en el cual me dedicaré a mi historia

Ahora en este capítulo, no habrá lemon, así que no se preocupen a las personas que no les gusta, habrá una parte en la que parecerá que habrá lemon pero no es así, así que vuelvo a repetir a las personas que no les gusta el lemon, en este capítulo no habrá lemon, espero que lo disfruten, y no se olviden de los reviews, gracias.

**Aparece Sora, aparecen los celos**

En la carroza de Yuuma, se encontraban Genma, Ranma, Shampoo, Yuuma y Miu charlando mientras se dirigían rumbo a las Montañas del bosque prohibido, ya era tarde entonces, el sol se despedía ocultándose entre las montañas formando un bello atardecer. El pasaje estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve, mientras caían y caían copos de nieve

-Es bello- dijo Shampoo apreciando el bello atardecer mientras nevaba ligeramente

-Sí, es hermoso- dijo Ranma alado de ella

-Ya estamos cerca jóvenes- anuncio Yuuma mientras dirigía la carroza hacia el hotel en el que se quedarían; Shampoo al escuchar a Yuuma agarró su maleta mientras Ranma y Genma hacían lo mismo

Una vez que llegaron Yuuma se detuvo en el hotel para turistas que quedaba en el inició de las montañas

-Muchas gracias Señor Yuuma- agradecieron Ranma, Shampoo y Genma al unísono

-No hay de que jóvenes- dijo Yuuma

-Tengan suerte en su viaje, los esperaremos en los ensayos de la boda- dijo Miu mientras se despedía

-Adiós Miu, muchas gracias por todo- se despidió el grupo mientras se dirigían al hotel

Una vez dentro del hotel, Ranma y Shampoo se dirigieron a ordenar dos habitaciones mientras Genma se dirigía al baño ya que tenía mucho tiempo aguantándose las ganas de ir

-Por favor, necesito dos habitaciones- dijo Ranma amablemente

-Muy bien, pero solo aceptamos dinero en efectivo- atendió el encargado de las habitaciones

-Está bien, no se preocupe, íbamos a pagar en efectivo de todos modos- dijo Shampoo

Cerca de donde estaban Ranma y Shampoo se encontraba un joven de la estatura de Ranma, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran verdes y vestía elegante, junto a él se encontraba un hombre mayor que era su mayordomo, y detrás ellos, cuatro hombre que llevaban las maletas del joven; el joven se fija en Shampoo y contempla lo hermosa que era

-Daichi - llama el joven a su mayordomo (Daichi だいち 大地 listo e inteligente)

-Diga señorito Sora- dijo el mayordomo (Sora そら 蒼空 sobresaliente, ser excelente, cielo)

-Quiero conocer a esa bella señorita- dijo Sora fascinado con la belleza de la joven amazona mientras sacaba un cepillo de su bolsillo para peinar su cabello

-Enseguida señorito Sora- respondió el mayordomo, y ambos se acercaron a la joven amazona de una forma fresca y relajante

-disculpe bella dama- llamó Sora a Shampoo, haciendo que ella y Ranma se volteen a verlo

-¿sí?- respondió Shampoo

-permítame presentarme, soy Sora Yukama, y este es mi mayordomo Daichi, llegamos a este lugar con el fin de apreciar la belleza de estas montañas, pero al verla a usted me maravillé, pues nunca antes había visto tal belleza en mi vida; me daría el honor de darme su nombre bella dama- halagó Sora en un tono suave y gentil mientras sostenía la mano de la bella amazona

Shampoo se sentía halagada ante el cumplido de un joven apuesto; -Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Shampoo- respondió amablemente Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Pero que bello nombre, tan bello como su dueña- volvió a halagar Sora para luego besar la mano de Shampoo

Ranma ante todas las palabras de Sora y el beso que le dio a su novia se puso muy celoso ¿Quién se creía este cretino al venir a darle cumplidos y besar la mano de futura esposa

-Pero quien te crees que eres!- gritó Ranma en un tono alto mientras separaba a su novia de Sora, por nada en el mundo permitiría que un tipo como este se acerque a su prometida

-Disculpa muchacho.. pero yo estaba hablando con la dama, como te atreves a interrumpirme de esa manera!- reclamó Sora algo molesto

-Oh...Ranma estas celoso porque un chico se ha fijado en mí, me haces tan feliz...- dijo Shampoo a Ranma mientras rodeaba su abdomen con sus brazos, abrazándolo afectuosamente

Sora al ver a Shampoo abrazar a Ranma se impacta; -Que! ¿Mi querida Shampoo porque abrazas a este tipo?!- dijo Sora impactado

-Pues porque él es mi novio- respondió Shampoo muy contenta mientras seguía abrazando a su novio afectuosamente; para ella no era de mucha importancia los cumplidos de Sora, era alguien que simplemente acababa de conocer; para ella no había nada más importante que Ranma, y el que él se ponga celoso de un tipo que la halagaba era de mucho agrado para ella

-Que!- exclamó Sora impactado; luego se acercó a Ranma y lo toma por la camisa; -¿Cómo es que una dama tan linda y refinada como Shampoo se puede fijar en un tipo tan ordinario como tú!?- insultó Sora bruscamente, esta era la chica mas bella que había visto y era costumbre para el salir con las chicas lindas que conocía, pero nunca antes había visto tal belleza como la de Shampoo, pagaría una fortuna por una sonrisa suya, el único problema con sus planes de romance repentino era el ordinario obstáculo de su novio

Ranma quito a la fuerza las manos de Sora que sujetaban su camisa; -¿A quién llamas ordinario!?- Exclamó Ranma mientras Shampoo no dejaba de abrazarlo, pues le encantaba que Ranma se ponga celoso cuando un chico se fijase en ella, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho

-No entiendo como Shampoo puede ser tu novia- dijo Sora confuso, sin entender que tenía ese para que ella se fijase, el apostaría a que la hechizó o hipnotizó

-Y prometida, novia y prometida- afirmó Ranma con orgullo, mientras observaba a ese cretino con ojos amenazadores

-No! No puede ser!- se impactó Sora sintiéndose derrotado ¿qué podía hacer ante estas circunstancias?¿quizás retirarse y asumir la derrota?¡por supuesto que no! ¿retirarse él? Él era el que tenía que retirarse; obviamente él no estaba al nivel de alguien como Shampoo, en cambio alguien rico, poderoso, apuesto, de muy buena familia y con instintos románticos como él, Sora, era el único que debería tener el honor de casarse con Shampoo

-Así es; vámonos Shampoo- dijo Ranma mientras cogía las llaves de las habitaciones y se llevaba a Shampoo lejos de Sora

Mientras Ranma y Shampoo se alejaban de Sora, se encontraron con Genma

-Aquí están ¿ya ordenaron las habitaciones?- preguntó Genma con alivio de haber terminado su propósito en el baño

-Si, aquí tienes- respondió Ranma mientras le entregaba la llave de una habitación para luego irse con su novia a su habitación

Volviendo con Sora y Daichi

-Dime Daichi ¿cómo es que una chica tan bella como Shampoo puede estar con un chico ordinario?- preguntó Sora fastidiado

-No encuentro motivo señorito Sora- respondió el mayordomo

-Shampoo se merece a alguien mejor, alguien como yo ¿no lo crees Daichi?- preguntó Sora muy motivado

-Definitivamente señorito Sora- respondió Daichi

-Yo, y solo yo puedo darle a Shampoo la vida que se merece- se dijo Sora a si mismo con mucho empeño

-Tiene usted toda la razón señorito Sora- dijo el mayordomo

-Mi amada Shampoo, te doy mi palabra que no descansaré hasta que seas feliz a mi lado como mi esposa- dijo Sora con mucha emoción, motivación y determinación, mientras sus brillaban mirando al vacío, financiando con la hermosa amazona

Volviendo con Ranma y Shampoo, se encontraban en su habitación, Ranma se encontraba lavándose los dientes, mientras Shampoo se ponía su pijama; al pasar unos minutos, la pareja ya se encontraban recostados en su cama

Ranma seguía algo enfadado con Sora, y esto se reflejaba en su rostro, Shampoo se fija en el rostro que reflejaba su novia y se preocupa

-¿Qué te sucede Ranma?- preguntó Shampoo en un tono suave, preocupada por su novio

-Es por ese tal Sora- respondió simplemente Ranma

-¿Qué pasa con él amor?- preguntó Shampoo con curiosidad

-La forma en cómo te trató, no me agradó en lo más mínimo, es un cretino- dijo Ranma disgustado

-¿Qué tiene de malo como me trató? A mí me pareció simpático- dijo Shampoo sin entender que le disgustaba a Ranma de Sora

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso!? Él se te apareció de la nada y te saludo muy cariñosamente sin siquiera haberte conocido antes, y ni si quiera le importó que yo estuviese ahí, no soy invisible Shampoo, soy tu futuro esposo, ese cretino es solo alguien que conociste hoy- contestó Ranma muy disgustado en un tono ligeramente alto

-Vamos Ranma, cálmate- dijo Shampoo en un tono suave mientras se acercaba a su novio para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo

-Lo siento, no debí alzar el tono de mi voz contigo, esto no es tu culpa, por favor perdóname- se disculpó Ranma arrepentido, correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo quiero que entiendas que solo tengo ojos para ti, no me interesa estar con otro chico, solo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo- afirmó Shampoo cariñosamente. Nada era más importante para ella que Ranma, no le importó que él alzara su tono de voz con ella, él estaba irritado por el enfrentamiento verbal con Sora, eso lo entendía perfectamente, no pensaba en reclamarle por ello, solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor, feliz y relajado, hacerlo sentir así era algo que disfrutaba hacer

-gracias, por decirlo- dijo Ranma contento pero un tono suave; pero que prometida más comprensible, él se sentía estúpido al haberle hablado así antes, ella era alguien muy especial sin lugar a duda, una novia de en sueños, ella la amaba mucho, y él a ella; luego observó dulcemente a su novia y la besó con pasión mientras la ponía sobre él; -Perdóname si a veces soy celoso- dijo Ranma arrepentido

-No te preocupes por eso- contestó Shampoo con una ligera sonrisa; -Mejor regálame otro beso como el anterior- dijo Shampoo algo pícara

Ranma solo sonrió ante las palabras de su novia, y cumplió con lo dicho, entregándole otro beso, solo que este era más lento y pausado, haciendo que ambos vuelvan a tener ese deseo mutuo

Ranma se detuvo por un momento y miró a Shampoo a los ojos; -¿Segura?- preguntó Ranma dudoso de que ella no quisiese continuar y que quizás el estuviera tomando una decisión equivocada

-Segura- respondió Shampoo con una sonrisa segura y feliz de sus palabras

Y así ambos continuaron; Ranma le quitaba lentamente la camisa a Shampoo mientras la basaba

TOCK! TOCK! Se escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta, haciendo que la pareja se detuviera

-Iré a ver quién es- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, yo te acompaño- dijo Ranma algo desilusionado; "Rayos... es la segunda vez que pasa, que mala suerte" pensó Ranma algo desilusionado

La pareja abrió la puerta, y para sorpresa de ellos, se encontraron con el mayordomo de Sora, Daichi

-¿Daichi verdad?- preguntó Shampoo con curiosidad

-Así es señorita; espero no haber interrumpido nada- dijo Daichi mirando la camisa de pijama de Shampoo un poco desabrochada

-No, nada- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa fingida y un pequeño rubor mientras abrochaba sus botones

-Claro que no- dijo Ranma con sarcasmo y fastidio

-Me alegro que así sea- dijo Daichi con una sonrisa

-Por favor pase, le serviré un poco de té- dijo Shampoo amablemente

-No se preocupe señorita, solo he venido hasta aquí para entregarle esta carta de parte del señorito Sora- dijo Daichi mientras le entregaba la carta a Shampoo

-¡Que! Ahora que querrá ese cretino- dijo Ranma volviendo a su estado de celos

-Muchas gracias Daichi- agradeció amablemente Shampoo

-No hay de que, solo hago mi trabajo, adiós- se despidió Daichi inclinándose un poco para luego irse

-Adiós- se despidió Shampoo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Como ser+ atreve ese al mandarte una carta con su mayordomo- dijo Ranma molesto

-Tranquilo Ranma, ven vamos a ver que dice la carta- dice Shampoo para calmar a su novio; a lo que Ranma no responde, pero cumple con lo dicho

Shampoo habré el sobre en el que está la carta y lee lo que dice; -Dice... Mi querida Shampoo, sé que aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que paces por mi departamento a disfrutar una bella cena para conocernos mejor, siento una fuerte conexión contigo, y apreciaría mucho el que vayas; mi habitación es la ejecutiva numero 410; firma Sora. PD: si quieres puedes traer a tu novio- cuando Shampoo terminó de leer observo a su novio, y este reflejaba irá

-¡Cómo se atreve!- dijo Ranma en un tono alto; -Sabe que tienes novio y te invita a cenar, quien se cree que es, ni siquiera respeta el que vayas a ser mi esposa!- dijo Ranma sintiéndose insultado, esto ya era intolerable, la ira de ardía como un volcán en erupción, esta si no se la perdonaría a ese cretino de Sora

-Ranma no es para tanto, es solo una cena- dijo Shampoo simplemente

-¿Cómo que es solo una cena? ¿Acaso planeas asistir a la invitación de ese idiota?- preguntó Ranma disgustado

-Pues... sería algo ofensivo sino asistiéramos- dijo Shampoo tratando de convencer a su novio

-Ofensivo… te parece ofensivo, él es el ofensivo, a él no le interesa lo que yo piense al respecto, ni siquiera le importa que dentro de unos meses estarás casada… ten seguro que no iremos- contestó Ranma negándose a la idea de ir

-Vamos Ranma... seguro habrá mucha comida ahí...- dijo Shampoo tratando de tentar a Ranma

Ranma al escuchar "comida" empezó a dudar si no ir, -¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Ranma haciéndose el que no sabía a qué se refería

-A lo que me refiero es que Sora debe estar preparando mucha comida y de la mejor para esta cena- dice Shampoo en un tono de persuasión; -Pero ya que no quieres ir...- dice Shampoo con una sonrisa oculta mientras se dirigía a acostarse a su cama

Ante las palabras de su novia, Ranma cambia de opinión; -Sabes... creo que Sora quiere causar celos de el en mí, y si faltamos a esa cena, de seguro Sora pensará que faltamos debido a mis celos- dijo Ranma haciéndose el serio, mientras se dirigía hacia su novia

Shampoo observo a Ranma directamente a los ojos y le dijo dulcemente -En pocas palabras tienes hambre- con una ligera sonrisa

Ranma evita la mirada de Shampoo observando hacia el techo; -Claro que no, solo no quiero darle el gusto a Sora- dijo Ranma como excusa

Shampoo solo sonríe ante el acto de su novio, para luego ir a vestirse

Luego de 30 minutos Ranma y Shampoo salen de su habitación y se dirigen a la habitación de Sora; en el camino a Ranma se le ocurre una maliciosa idea; "Fuera de mucha ayuda que mi papá nos acompañase, siempre logra fastidiar a las personas, y si se lo presento a Sora de seguro se molestara tanto que lo votará a la fuerza, y eso hará que Shampoo se enoje. Soy todo un genio jajajajaja" pensó Ranma con una cara que reflejaba una gran sonrisa y esto lo nota Shampoo

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?- preguntó Shampoo curiosamente

-¿Eh? Ah, es que estaba pensando en mi papá, creo que sería bueno llevarlo con nosotros a esta cena- dijo Ranma muy contento

-¿En serio?- dijo Shampoo contenta

-Si- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Me alegra mucho oír eso- dijo Shampoo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su novio y este le correspondía, luego se separó de él un poco y lo observó a los ojos con una mirada de curiosidad; -¿A qué se debe esa decisión?- preguntó Shampoo muy dudosa

-Estuve pensando en la vez que me dijiste que le dé una oportunidad a mi papá, y pensé que si lo hacía te haría muy feliz- se excusó Ranma para no tener que decirle sobre su verdadero propósito al llevar a su padre

-Oh... Ranma eres el mejor, te amo mucho- dijo Shampoo volviendo a abrazar cariñosamente al joven de cabello trenzado mientras este sonreía con cierto rubor

Luego dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron en dirección contraria a la habitación de Sora rumbo a la habitación de Genma, y una vez que pasaron por Genma, volvieron rumbo a la habitación de Sora

Una vez en la entrada de la habitación de Sora, Shampoo tocó el timbre

-Me alegra que hayas pensado en invitarme hijo, tu padre está orgulloso de ti- dijo Genma orgulloso de su hijo mientras lloraba de felicidad T-T

-No es nada papá- dijo Ranma mientras reflejaba una sonrisa y colocaba una mano en su nuca

Al poco tiempo Daichi abre la puerta de la habitación y hace pasar a los invitados y al sobrado a la habitación, para luego llevarlos al comedor, donde los estaba esperando Sora

-Mi querida Shampoo, me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación- dijo Daichi agradecido

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos a cenar Sora, trajimos al padre de Ranma espero que no te importe- dijo Shampoo con su alegre y pasiva voz

-No es ningún problema, tu puedes traer a quien quieras a esta habitación, lo que es mío es tuyo- dijo Sora cortésmente

Este último comentario de Sora hizo que Ranma se enfade un poco, pero decidió calmarse

-Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo, sentémonos a comer- dijo Sora para luego ordenarle a su mayordomo Daichi que traiga la comida y la sirva, y al poco tiempo salieron cocineros llevando consigo todo un bufete

Mientras comían, Ranma se fijó que su padre comía de una manera elegante, y eso no era lo que él esperaba, así que le pregunta al oído en un tono bajo -Por qué comes de esa forma

-Bueno, el amigo de Shampoo parece muy acaudalado y distinguido, no quisiera quedar mal frente a él y humillar a mi futura nuera comportándome mal en la mesa- respondió Genma muy contento

-Me alegra oír eso papá- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa falsa que cubría el fastidio que tenía; "Rayos! Esto no es como lo esperaba!" Pensó Ranma disgustado

-Oye tú, novio de Shampoo- dijo Sora llamando la atención de Shampoo

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ranma en un tono de rival

-No me acuerdo de tu nombre así que dime cuál es- dijo Sora algo serio

-Mi nombre es Ranma, Ranma Saotome- contestó Ranma

-Y dime Ranma que hacen aquí en las montañas del bosque prohibido, este no es un lugar seguro para pasar unas vacaciones- dijo Sora un poco serio

-El motivo por el que estamos aquí no es tu asunto, y si con "no seguro" te refieres al hombre lobo, puedes olvidarte de él, porque lo llevé al otro mundo- dijo Ranma con orgullo para humillar al patético de Sora

-¡Que! no digas estupideces- dijo Sora algo burlón

-Es verdad Sora, mi Ranma lo venció por mí- dijo Shampoo muy orgullosa de su novio

-No puede ser posible, yo he estado casando a esa bestia por mucho tiempo y no he podido siquiera acercarme a ella, como es que alguien como tu pudo asesinar a tal bestia- dijo Sora algo celoso de la victoria de Ranma

-Veras, mi hijo se puso muy furioso cuando la bestia lastimó gravemente a Shampoo, y utilizo toda esa furia para matar a la bestia sin piedad, sin duda lo entrené muy bien Jaja, debiste haberlo visto, sus ojos irradiaban ira- dijo Genma orgullosamente

-¡La bestia hirió a Shampoo!- dijo Sora preocupado por Shampoo

-Tranquilo, ya no tengo nada, estoy bien- dijo Shampoo contenta de que alguien como Sora se preocupase por ella

-Uff... Me alegra oír eso mi bella Shampoo- dijo Sora aliviado mientras sujetaba la mano de la bella amazona, y esto hizo incomodar a Shampoo ya que sabía que a Ranma no le gustaría y además a ella tampoco le gustaba que alguien que no fuese Ranma lo hiciese de esa forma

-¡Suficiente! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tocar la mano de mi novia!- dijo Ranma levantándose de golpe

-¡Cómo pudiste dejar que esa bestia lastimase a Shampoo!- regañó Sora haciendo lo mismo

-Eso no es asunto tuyo ¡te enseñaré a respetar a las novias de otros!- exclamó Ranma preparándose para pelear

-A si ¡ya lo veremos!- dijo Sora preparando un puño

-¡Basta por favor!- gritó Shampoo para detener la pelea; -Ranma, ya es tarde será mejor que regresemos a nuestra habitación para descansar, mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano para continuar el viaje- dijo Shampoo a su novio en un tono suave y amable

-Tienes razón Shampoo, vámonos- dijo Ranma dándole la espalda a Sora, no tenía por qué malgastar su tiempo en alguien como el

-Yo los acompañaré a ese viaje- dijo Sora firmemente, por nada en el mundo permitiría que ese irresponsable dejara que hirieran a Shampoo nuevamente

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- dijo Ranma molesto

-tranquilo Ranma- dijo Shampoo en un tono suave para que se calme su novio; -Sora no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Shampoo amablemente

-Lo lamento Shampoo pero no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase de nuevo- dijo Sora firmemente

-¡No te preocupes por eso, ella está segura conmigo!- exclamó Ranma en un tono alto

-¡Pues según me han contado, la última vez no estuvo muy segura contigo!- exclamó Sora molesto con Ranma

-¡Sora basta!- alzó la voz Shampoo; - el viaje es muy peligroso, no creo que sea un lugar bueno para ti- dijo Shampoo esta vez más calmada

-Shampoo, no te preocupes por mí, he cazado criaturas de este tipo muchas veces, créeme te seré de gran ayuda- dijo Sora en un tono suave y amable mientras la observaba dulcemente a Shampoo a los ojos

-A mí me parece bien que nos acompañe, sería de gran ayuda- dijo Genma; "Si él nos acompaña comeré como rey todos estos días en el viaje JaJaJaJaJa" pensó Genma

-¡Que! ¡Claro que no! ¡El no irá!- exclamó Ranma furioso

-Ranma, creo que tu padre tiene razón, el nos sería muy útil- dijo Shampoo tratando de razonar con Ranma mientras sostenía sus manos

-Shampoo, sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ti, pero el solo quiere separarnos, es que no te das cuenta de sus intenciones- dijo Ranma molesto con Sora pero hablándole a su novia en un tono amable y suave

-No tienes por qué suplicarle Shampoo, yo iré así él no quiera- le dijo Sora a Shampoo, luego miró a Ranma a los ojos y para decirle -Dices que harías cualquier cosa por ella, pero eres incapaz de dejar que un amigo suyo los acompañe

-¡Está bien, tuve suficiente de esto! ¡Vendrás con nosotros niño rico, pero si te sucede algo no me digas que no te lo advertí!- dijo Ranma muy molesto para luego irse por su cuenta a su habitación

-Ranma... Espera- dijo Shampoo saliendo tras el

Y una vez que lo alcanzó, ya estaba entrando al habitación de ambos

Shampoo cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su novio, que en ese momento estaba sentado en la cama meditando. Shampoo se sentó alado de Ranma y lo miró a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban preocupación; -¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó Shampoo delicadamente sin entender por qué seguía celoso de Sora si ella ya le había explicado que solo a él lo amaba

-Nada- contestó Ranma semi molesto

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó Shampoo preocupada

-No- respondió simplemente

-En verdad lo lamento, no debimos ir, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Shampoo asumiendo la culpa, mientras lágrimas de sus ojos resbalan por su mejilla

Ranma observa que Shampoo empieza a llorar; -No Shampoo, lo siento, nada esto es tu culpa, no debí tratarte de ese modo, es solo que tengo miedo- dijo Ranma arrepentido por haberla hecho llorar mientras sus ojos reflejaban profundo miedo y tristeza

Shampoo se seca sus lágrimas y lo mira fijamente a los ojos; -¿Miedo? ¿De qué?- preguntó Shampoo sin entender

-De ese Sora- dijo Ranma preocupado

-¿Sora? ¿Por qué le tendrías miedo a Sora?- preguntó Shampoo sin entender

-Por qué él podría apartarte de mí- explicó Ranma aún más preocupado

-Eso nunca va a pasar, además ¿qué podría hacer el para apartarme de ti?- preguntó Shampoo confundida

-Ese es el punto Shampoo.. ¿qué no puede hacer él? él puede darte todo Shampoo, no te hará falta nada, cuando yo apenas puedo darte un anillo, él puede hacerte feliz, cuando yo te he hecho sufrir mucho, él te mantendría a salvo, y es algo que yo no pude hacer- dijo Ranma tristemente tratando de no dejar caer sus lágrimas, lo cual fue en vano, se sentía tan incompetente ante él; temía mucho el tener que perderla; no podría soportarlo, ella era todo su mundo; no pudo contener ni una sola gota

Shampoo tomó la mano de su novio y lo miró fijamente a los ojos; -Tu eres todo para mí, no quiero a alguien con dinero, te quiero a ti, tú me haces feliz con solo mirarme, no te culpes por lo que me pasó con la bestia porque fue mi decisión recibir el ataque por ti; es que aún no entiendes que para mí sin ti no hay vida, sería peor que morir e ir al infierno; por favor entiende que yo solo quiero estar contigo, no hay nadie más para mí, no hay nada más indispensable para mí- aclaró Shampoo a su novio con tal dulzura, paciencia y amor, dejando caer una y otra lágrima, nunca antes lo había visto llorar, mucho menos pensó que algún día lo vería hacerlo. Las palabras dulces de Shampoo provoca que en Ranma surgiera una lágrima de felicidad, haciéndolo sentir seguro, de que ella NUNCA podría dejarlo, ni por el hombre más apuesto, fuerte y millonario de todo el mundo

-Te amo, te amo Shampoo- dijo Ranma con una voz alegre pero a la vez tranquila, para luego entregarle un dulce y largo beso

Al pasar unas horas Ranma y Shampoo ya estaban acostados en la cama, Shampoo estaba augusta durmiendo abrazada por su novio; Ranma aún se encontraba despierto, observando a su bella amazona con dulzura y cariño; "Tuve suerte" pensó Ranma contento; "Tuve mucha suerte, el tan solo conocerte" seguía pensando Ranma mientras veía a su novia; "Y tuve un milagro el día en que te fijaste en mi Shampoo" pensó Ranma con cariño, ya un poco cansado por la hora que era, así que beso la frente de su novia y cerró sus ojos, cayendo en un sueño hermoso sobre su bella amazona y sobre su futura familia como esposos

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Espero que les haya gustado

Quiero agradecerles a de todo corazón a las siguientes personas:

JeanCloow: hola amigo, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco el que tengas que molestarte en escribirme un gran, magnifico, coherente y estimulante comentario para mi historia, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Me alegra el que hayas apreciado bien mi lemon, créeme que a mí tampoco me gustan los tipos de lemon exagerados y vulgares, de esos que son explícitamente eróticos; aprecio mucho tu crítica sobre mi lemon. Ahora con respecto a la pareja tienes toda la razón con lo de Sora, mi punto sobre el matrimonio era principalmente enfocar el realismo de que ciertas parejas se casan a temprana edad, pero luego vino Sora a mi mente y todo cambio, este sería mi gran obstáculo con lo del asunto de la boda, mi propósito es crear esa cierta incomodidad en Ranma para haga estupideces y que algunas disgusten a Shampoo, lo cual provoque cierta tensión en la pareja, pero a la larga provoque más fortaleza en la pareja y que Ranma empiece a comportarse de una manera más madura, me gustaría darte más detalles del asunto con Sora y la boda pero creo que eso le quitaría emoción a la historia y aparte ya sabrías lo que pasaría y ya no querrás leer más, lo cual no me gustaría porque eres alguien que en verdad me inspira mucho y creo yo, me enseñaste a ser mejor conmigo mismo, muchas gracias amigo.

Holis: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra el saber el que hayas tomado bien el lemon y mucho más el que te haya gustado, la verdad es que no apoyo lo vulgar, de hecho yo pienso que hay una gran diferencia en "hacer el amor" y "tener sexo" son dos cosas muy diferentes, lo dicen sus propios nombres, el primero se basa en el amor y yo creo que se debe de representar de una forma amorosa, apasionada y educada de demostrar, así como yo intente hacerlo en mi capitulo; en cambio el segundo para mi es algo vulgar que solo se lo hace por simple placer, lo cual trate de evitar; me alegra mucho el que tu hayas notado la diferencia y que te haya gustado la forma en que lo hice, te lo agradezco mucho, y espero con ansias recibir otro comentario tuyo, muchas gracias y suerte con lo de tu cuenta.

Mercedes: como agradecerte por el bello comentario? Me encanta, muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho el que hayas encontrado mi historia y más el que te haya encantado, no sé si lo tenga todo pero muchísimas gracias por decirlo, espero poder darte un mejor capitulo que este y el anterior, un buen comentario se merece un buen capitulo, te lo agradezco mucho, ojala te guste este, espero que sea de tu agrado es pero saber de ti pronto; una vez más muchísimas gracias.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado últimamente son comentarios me son muy gratos, ojala yo pudiera darles algo mejor, les prometo que el próximo será muy interesado, ustedes me han apoyado mucho y yo quiero agradecerle a todos ustedes por sus inmensos apoyos, en especial JeanCloow, desde que él llegó yo decidí continuar con mi historia, un fuerte abrazo para mi amigo; muchísimas gracias una vez más a todos y hasta la próxima.

Stephano05.

En el siguiente capítulo Ranma, Shampoo, Genma y Sora estarán en busca de un grifo que se oculta en la montaña más alta del bosque prohibido; las cosas serán muy difíciles para Ranma ahora, hasta entonces.


	12. En busca del C del F III - Confía en mí

**Notas del capítulo:**

Aviso que no va a ver lemon, no se preocupen a los que no les gusta el lemon.

Hola lectores, no sé cómo decirles esto pero.. la verdad no sé si disfruten de este capítulo; esta semana he estado con fuertes dolores de cabeza y la verdad no sé si me concentré lo suficiente en este capítulo, así que si no les agrada o no es el capítulo que esperaban, ruego que me disculpen, yo no les voy a mentir a mí me gusta, pero no sé si realmente me gusta jaja lo que sucede es que estos dolores de cabeza nublan mi mente, ojala este capítulo sea de sus agrado.

Disfruten el capitulo

**En busca del Cáliz del Fénix III - Confía en mi**

Ya había amanecido, y los rayos del sol despiertan a la feliz pareja; -Buenos días Shampoo- dijo Ranma medio soñoliento

-Buenos días Ranma- dijo Shampoo contenta de estar alado de su novio

-te ves hermosa esta mañana- halagó Ranma a su novia para empezar el día con algo de romance

-no digas mentiras, debo estar muy desarreglada- dijo Shampoo algo apenada con una sonrisa, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño a asearse

-Para mí estas hermosa tal y como estas- comentó Ranma

-Pues... estaré aún más hermosa cuando me limpie la cara y los dientes, tome un baño y cepille mi cabello- respondió Shampoo dulcemente mientras se dirigía al baño algo soñolienta

-Uuuu, un baño, eso suena tentador- dijo pícaramente Ranma mientras se levantaba de la cama y acercaba a su novia

-¿Entonces te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un baño..?- preguntó Shampoo en el mismo tono pícaro de Ranma, mientras acariciaba el pecho del joven de cabello trenzado

-Eso sería emocionante- respondió Ranma con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa pícara

-Bien, pero primero vamos a lavarnos la cara y los dientes- dijo Shampoo, mientras se dirigía al baño con su novio

Después de haberse lavado la cara y los dientes Ranma entró con su novia a la bañera

Shampoo se acercó a su novio, y esto hizo sonrojar a Ranma, este era un gran paso para Shampoo, para ella esto significaba que podían compartir una vida privada, y aunque Ranma se sentía algo nervioso al tener a Shampoo tan cerca, era igual de importante para él este momento, no podía echarlo a perder; -Me gusta el tono rojo de tu cara- comentó Shampoo algo cómica

Ranma solo sonrió ligeramente y luego le entregó un beso para tratar de que ella no note que estaba algo nervioso

-¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?- preguntó Ranma dulcemente

-Miles de veces- respondió Shampoo muy contenta mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos

-ja, esas son muchas veces- dijo Ranma ruboriza por tener a su novia tan cerca, ruborizado, pero contento

-A mí me encantaría escucharte decírmelo millones de veces cada día- dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa, mientras la inundaba una inmensa alegría; a ella le encantaba hablar de cosas lindas y dulces con su novio, amaba oír ese lado afectivo de Ranma

Ranma sonrió para luego colocar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia; el ya empezaba a sentirse más confiado, confiado, y con ciertos deseos de hacerla suya una vez más.. el tenerla tan cerca, el poder sentirla contra su cuerpo, hacía que lo deseara aún más; -¿Me permitirías demostrarte lo mucho que te amo?- preguntó Ranma con picardía mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se hacían más notables

Shampoo se sorprendió y sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de su novio; él se atrevió a preguntarlo sin temor, ni bacilos, quizás él iba algo rápido, pero es que no podía negárselo, ella también lo deseaba; -Nada me haría más feliz- respondió Shampoo contenta para luego serrar sus ojos y proporcionarle apasionados besos a su novio, y este le correspondía con caricias; ambos sentían como sus cuerpos ya se preparaban para el acto

-Lista?- le preguntó amablemente Ranma a Shampoo

-Sí, hazlo- responde Shampoo tímidamente con las mejillas ruborizadas, contenta de saber que pasaría una vez mas

Y con el permiso de su novia, Ranma la alzó un poco para poder sentarla en sus piernas y unir sus cuerpos, mientras Shampoo rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, esperando la unión con deseo; realmente estaba pasando, que alegría la de Ranma al saber que la haría suya una vez más.. y que esta vez, nadie los iba a dete…

TOCK TOCK se escucha llamar a la puerta principal de la habitación haciendo que los jóvenes se detuvieran; -QUERIDA SHAMPOO!- se escucha a Sora llamar a la joven amazona

-Es Sora- dijo Shampoo sorprendida, olvidándose de lo que estaba a punto de pasar

-Ahora que querrá ese niño rico- dijo Ranma molesto con Sora por haberle quitado una mañana mágica con su novia sin ninguna

-Iré a ver que quiere- dijo la linda amazona que en ese momento había salido de la bañera y se había colocado una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para luego abrir la puerta

-Shampoo! Espérame no salgas con solo una toalla a abrirle a ese pervertido!- dijo Ranma mientras salía de la bañera y se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura y corría tras su novia con tal velocidad que se tropezó y cayó de cara contra el suelo

Volviendo con Shampoo, se encontraba abriendo la puerta a Sora

-Buenos días Sora, que te trae por acá tan temprano?- pregunta amablemente la joven amazona

-Buenos días mi querida Sham...- se quedó atónito Sora al ver a Shampoo con solo una toalla, apreciando su bella silueta poniendo a Sora completamente rojo del rubor

Al poco tiempo aparece Ranma con solo una toalla que cubría sus partes íntimas; -¿Qué haces aquí Sora?- preguntó algo molesto Ranma

Sora al ver como vestía Ranma, supo que ambos estaban tomando un baño juntos, y esto hizo que el rojo de su rostro debido al rubor que sentía al ver a la bella amazona desapareciera, dejando un rojo aún más oscuro, solo que este era de ira; -¡TE VOY A MATAR!- gritó Sora mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Ranma

-¡Espera! ¡No!- dijo Shampoo tratando de calmarlo pero este no la escucha

-¡Eres un abusador!- gritó Sora mientras le proporcionaba puños a Ranma, los cuales se les hacía fácil esquivar

-¿¡A que te refieres!?- preguntoó Ranma mientras esquiva los ataques de su oponente

-¡Te estas aprovechando de la inocencia de Shampoo! ¡Obligándola a satisfacer tus deseos lujuriosos! ¡ME DAS ASCO!- gritó Sora mientras seguía con sus ataques

-¡Yo no me he aproveché de nadie!- gritó Ranma para luego darle un gran puño en el estómago a Sora

-¡RANMA!- le reclamo Shampoo al ver a su amigo en el suelo sin poder moverse por el dolor; quizás Sora era un obsesivo con ella, pero su comportamiento le parecía algo gracioso y agradable, y si, quizás fue un tonto al pensar y atacar de esa forma a su novio; pero algo estaba claro para ella, Ranma es mucho más fuerte que su amigo, pudo matar a la bestia que casi la mata, es un experto en combate, y Sora era alguien común y corriente a la hora de luchar, no era rival para Ranma; el puño que le dio a su amigo fue demasiado fuerte, para ella no fue nada justo ese puño

-¡Él se lo buscó!- respondió Ranma

Shampoo ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y le pidió amablemente que se fuera

-No, Shampoo, no puedo irme así, después de haber averiguado que este canalla se aprovecha de tu inocencia- dijo Sora con dificultad, aun con deseos de matar a Ranma; ante los ojos de Sora, Shampoo era alguien inocente, completamente virgen, que ella no sabía lo que hacía al tomar una ducha con Ranma, ella era toda una chica fresa para él, una presa fácil para ese muerto de hambre

-¡Él nunca se ha aprovechado de mí!- aclaró Shampoo a su amigo firme y directamente

-Pero Shampoo...- dijo Sora sin entender

-Ranma es mi novio, mi prometido, mi futuro espeso y muy pronto el padre de mis hijos, así que no es nada malo que tomemos una ducha juntos- dijo Shampoo muy firme; -Es más, si Ranma y yo hemos tenido... Bueno... Ya sabes... Encuentros amorosos, es porque nos amamos; y porque tomamos la decisión mutua de hacerlo- dijo Shampoo apenada

-Shampoo..- dijo Sora sorprendido e impaactado; algo pasó en el interior de Sora ese momento, algo había cambiado..; -Entiendo, solo vine a decirles que los espero en la cafetería del hotel para desayunar- dijo Sora algo deprimido mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con dificultad debido al golpe

Shampoo se encontraba algo estresada, así que se sentó en la cama para poder calmarse; pobrecillo.. ella sabía que su amigo se sentía atraído por ella desde que la vio

Ranma se impresionó por como lo defendió a él frente a Sora al decirle que no se había aprovechado de ella, de hecho nadie más lo había defendido como ella, Ranma se acercó un poco a su novia; -Perdón, no debí golpear a tu amigo, me imagino que debes estar molesta conmigo- dijo Ranma arrepentido por lo sucedido

-No te preocupes.. no lo estoy- dijo Shampoo con la mirada al suelo

Ranma quiso alegrar las cosas con su prometida, así que se sentó en la cama junto a ella; -Sabes, nunca antes me habían defendido así, gracias- agradeció amablemente Ranma

Shampoo solo lo observó a los ojos y le sonrió ligeramente

Ranma respiró profundamente y tomó la mano de su novia; -En verdad lo lamento, no quiero hacer tu vida difícil, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz- dijo Ranma muy serio

-No te preocupes, todas las parejas tienen problemas- dijo Shampoo para calmar las cosas

-En verdad lo siento- volvió a afirmar el joven de cabello trenzado

-No te preocupes airen- contestó la joven amazona, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio

-te prometo que todo será mejor cuando nos casemos- dijo Ranma para animar más a su novia, sabía que algo sobre el tema de la boda la haría sentir mejor

Shampoo sonrió notablemente ante las palabras de su futuro esposo; -Gracias- dijo Shampoo contenta en tono suave

-Será mejor que volvamos a la bañera para terminar de bañarnos- propuso Ranma

-Esta bien- dijo la amazona

Ya en la bañera, era Ranma frotando la espalda de Shampoo con una esponja; Ranma la deseaba con todo su ser, pero él sabía que ella necesitaba relajarse y calmarse, que no era el momento indicado; así que se contuvo y continuo limpiando su espalda con la esponja

-Eres hermosa- dijo simplemente Ranma muy contento; a lo que Shampoo dirige su mirada hacia atrás y le responde con un beso

Luego de media hora, la pareja salió del baño de muy buen humor, y una vez que se vistieron, salieron de su habitación rumbo a la de Genma

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Genma encontraron una nota en la puerta que decía, 'Estoy en la cafetería con Sora; los espero'

-Parece que tu papá se nos adelantó- dijo Shampoo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, antes que nos deje sin comida- dijo Ranma burlonamente mientras agarraba de la mano a su prometida y la llevaba a la cafetería

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería del hotel, localizaron a Genma comiendo muy augusto acompañado de Sora

-Por fin llegaron- dijo Sora con una sonrisa

Ranma y Shampoo se impresionaron al notar la actitud de Sora

-Me alegra que estés de mejor humor Sora- comentó la linda amazona

-De que otra forma podría estar- dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa, disimulando que nada había pasado; -Por favor, siéntense- dijo Sora, disimulando alegría; -Daichi, trailes el desayuno a nuestros amigos- ordenó Sora a su mayordomo, y este cumplió la orden de su joven jefe

Al acabo de media hora Ranma, Shampoo y Genma terminaron de desayunar y decidieron discutir los planes para la búsqueda del Cáliz del Fénix; así que empezaron contándole a Sora sobre sus problemas con el agua y la razón de su viaje

-Entonces buscan ese tal Cáliz para curar sus maldiciones con el agua fría, y en estos momentos debemos dirigirnos a las montañas a buscar un Grifo- dijo Sora en un tono semi serio, casi parecía que estuviera meditando

-Sé que parece una locura lo de nuestras maldiciones, pero es verdad- afirmó Shampoo

-No te preocupes, ya había escuchado acerca de los estanques malditos de Jusenkio- dijo Sora en su mismo tono; -Pero lo que no entiendo es.. ¿para que necesitan buscar a estas criaturas?- preguntó Sora sin entender el propósito

-Ah bueno, el Cáliz del Fénix necesita de ciertos ingredientes para funcionar, y esos ingredientes son: una garra de hombre lobo, tres plumas de Grifo y un litro de agua del manantial sagrado, cuyo se encuentra a unos kilómetros de las montañas del bosque prohibido- respondió Shampoo en su típico tono alegre

-Ahora entiendo- comentó Sora simplemente

-Bien, dejémonos de explicaciones y pensemos en que parte de la montaña puede estar ese grifo- dijo Ranma ansioso por continuar por el viaje

-Creo que la razón por la que el Grifo esté en las montañas, podría deberse al deseo de proteger sus crías, puesto que ponen sus nidos en las montañas, casi en la sima, por lo cual el grifo debe estar entre la parte superior y central de una de las montañas del bosque prohibido, solo tendríamos que buscar en cuál de las 4 montañas del bosque prohibido está- comentó Sora

-Bien, entonces empecemos a buscar la criatura antes que llegue la noche, muchas gracias por la información Sora, no tenía idea de que conocías tanto a este tipo de criaturas- agradeció Shampoo muy contenta, admirando un poco al joven rico

-Vez hijo, te dije que sería útil- le dijo Genma a su hijo con orgullo

Ranma se molestó ante el comentario de su padre, reflejándolo con una mueca de enojo; -Cierra la boca- dijo Ranma molesto; -¡Vámonos ya!- dijo Ranma a todos en un tono semi alto

-¡Espera!- dijo Sora deteniendo a Ranma

-¿Ahora qué?- se quejó Ranma

-No podemos ir caminando hacia las montañas- comentó Sora en un tono serio

-Por qué no?- preguntó Ranma poniéndose frente a Sora

-Jum, es obvio que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es capaz un grifo- dijo Sora burlándose de la ignorancia de Ranma, haciendo que este se enoje; -El Grifo es ocho veces más grande y fuerte que un león común y no es raro que se lleve a un jinete con su caballo, o a un par de bueyes, que entran perfectamente en sus patas; si vamos caminando hacia las montañas, seremos presa fácil para el grifo- menciona Sora volviendo a tomar su tono serio

-Entonces cómo sugieres que lleguemos a las montañas sabelotodo- dijo Ranma muy irritado

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo- dijo Sora muy seguro; Sora volteo y observó a su mayordomo a los ojos; -Daichi, ordena un helicóptero de mi familia ahora- ordenó Sora a su mayordomo

-Enseguida señorito Sora- respondió Daichi ante la orden de su joven jefe, mientras se dirigía a una cabina telefónica para comunicarse con los pilotos de la familia Yukama

-Muchas gracias Sora, eres genial- agradece la joven amazona

-JAJAJAJA, no es nada querida Shampoo JAJA- responde Sora con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, mientras que Ranma empieza a sentir celos casi incontrolables

"Este idiota me quiere quitar a Shampoo... No se lo voy a permitir" Pensó Ranma con desagrado

Al poco tiempo Daichi se presenta con noticias; -Señorito Sora, el helicóptero estará aquí en unos 20 minutos- informó Daichi a su joven jefe

-Perfecto- respondió Sora contento; -Hasta mientras, propongo que discutamos más sobre la criatura- propuso Sora

-Me parece perfecto muchacho- comentó Genma

Mientras tanto en Nerima

-¡Vamos Cariño, tenemos que entregar las invitaciones!- llama Ukyo a su novio que se encontraba en el baño cepillándose los dientes

Ryoga no demoró mucho, y una vez que la pareja se encontraba lista, salieron del restaurante de Ukyo, rumbo a Furinkan, con una bolsa que contenía las invitaciones para la boda de Ranma y Shampoo

En el camino Ukyo se pone a pensar sobre todos los días que ha faltado al instituto

-Llevo mucho tiempo faltando a clases, espero que la señorita Hinako no me regañe- pensó en voz alta Ukyo

-¿Quién es la señorita Hinako?- preguntó Ryoga

-Es la profesora de mi curso- respondió amablemente la joven Ukyo a su novio

-Ah, no te preocupes, cuando le expliques porque has faltado, no podrá regañarte- comenta Ryoga muy tranquilo

-Créeme Cariño, la señorita Hinako no es como las demás profesoras- le advierte Ukyo a su novio

Ryoga no tomo muy serio las últimas palabras de Ukyo y continuó caminado junto a ella

Cuando llegaron al instituto Furinkan, se dirigieron primero al curso de Nabiki, y tocaron la puerta del curso TOCK TOCK

Al poco tiempo, el maestro del curso atiende al llamado

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el maestro

-Disculpe por interrumpir su clase profesor, si usted nos permite, venimos únicamente a entregar unas invitaciones para una boda ¿cree que podamos hacerlo?- preguntó amablemente la joven Ukyo al superior del curso

-Claro, adelante, no veo problema alguno- respondió el maestro haciendo pasar a los jóvenes novios

-Muchas gracias, solo nos tomará unos segundos- mencionó Ryoga

Cuando Ryoga y Ukyo entraron, se colocaron frente a la clase para que les prestaran atención

-Ryoga! Ukyo! Que sorpresa verlos- los saluda Nabiki Tendo

-Hola Nabiki- saluda la pareja al unísono de muy buen humor

-¡Atención alumnos!- gritó el maestro para que todos prestasen atención; -Estos jóvenes están aquí para entregar unas invitaciones, así que quiero su colaboración al mantener silencio- mencionó el maestro con voz autoritaria, haciendo que los estudiantes guardaran silencio; -Prosigan por favor- dijo el maestro a la joven pareja

La pareja empezó a buscar entre el bolso un par de invitaciones

-Nabiki Tendo- mencionó Ukyo, y esta se levantó de su banca, dirigiéndose a recoger su invitación; -Aquí tienes, esta es para toda la familia Tendo, pensamos que tu serias la mejor para darles la noticia- dijo Ukyo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

-Muchas gracias Ukyo- dijo Nabiki con un rostro que reflejaba confusión y curiosidad, puesto que al ver a la pareja entregando invitaciones para un evento, más las últimas palabras de Ukyo, les parecía algo sospechoso; cuando Nabiki obtuvo la invitación en sus manos, no pensó dos veces y abrió la carta, y se impresionó al leer lo que la invitación tenía escrito; -¡Qué! Tan pronto- mencionó Nabiki Tendo sin poder creer que Ranma y Shampoo se casarían dentro de cuatro meses

-¿Pasa algo Nabiki?- preguntó el joven Ryoga al notar la expresión de Nabiki

-No, no, nada- dijo Nabiki cambiando la apariencia de su rostro a una contenta para disimular; Nabiki volvió a su puesto para poder meditar; "A Akane no le agradará esto" pensó muy seria la chica Tendo

-Kuno Tatewaki- llama Ryoga a Kuno, y este acudió al llamado

-Debe ser un evento muy importante para que soliciten la gran presencia del gran rayo azul del instituto Furinkan- decía Kuno muy orgulloso de sus palabras mientras recibía la invitación en sus manos

Al recibir la carta en sus manos, Kuno leyó el contenido de la carta; -No lo puedo creer, Saotome se casa...- mencionó Kuno en voz baja algo sorprendido; -Jum! Es obvio que se dio cuenta que no puede interponerse en el amor que tenemos mi querida Akane y yo, así que buscó otra chica con quien conformarse JAJAJAJA- Presumió Kuno

-Si, si, como sea- lo interrumpió Ukyo; -¡Ahora escucha!- dijo Ukyo muy seria, arqueando una ceja; -Pase lo que pase, tu loca hermana no se debe enterar de esta boda- comentó Ukyo muy seria

-Entiendo, si Kodachi se enterase, no dejaría que Saotome se case, no se preocupen, Kodachi no se enterará de la boda de Saotome- afirmó Kuno

-Muchas gracias Kuno- agradeció la joven Ukyo; luego volteo a ver a Nabiki; -En el caso de ustedes los Tendo; Nabiki, por nada en el mundo permitas que Happosai se entere- dijo muy seria la joven de espátula grande

-la abuela fue muy específica al explicarnos que a Ranma le desagradaría que el viejo lujurioso asistiera a su boda- comentó Ryoga con seriedad

-Entiendo- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa seria y cómica a la vez

-Bien, nos vemos luego- se despidió Ukyo por ambos

Una vez ya entregadas las invitaciones, Ukyo y Ryoga caminaban por los pasillos

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a tu clase- dijo Ryoga

-No creo que sea buena idea entregarles las invitaciones a mis compañeros en este momento- dijo Ukyo

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ryoga confuso ante el comentario de su novia

-Porque si las entregamos en este momento, todos comentaran sobre la boda de Ranma con Shampoo, y Akane podría llegar a enterarse- comentó Ukyo algo seria

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- preguntó Ryoga

-Bueno pues Akane se enfadaría mucho con nosotros, por eso será mejor que Nabiki se lo explique, ella lo hará lo más delicado posible, no crees?- contestó Ukyo muy serena

-No me gusta mucho la idea, pero está bien, supongo que será lo mejor- asumió Ryoga

Y así ambos abandonaron el instituto Furinkan, para continuar entregando más invitaciones

Volviendo al hotel de las montañas del bosque prohibido, se encontraban Ranma, Shampoo, Genma y Sora esperando sentados en una mesa de la cafetería del hotel

De repente aparece Daichi con una pequeña sonrisa; -El helicóptero ya se encuentra a fuera esperándolos mi señor- anunció Daichi

-¡Perfecto!- contestó Sora con agrado; -Vámonos señores- dijo Sora muy contento, y así el grupo se dirigió al helicóptero, entraron y se acomodaron; -Daichi ¿preparaste mis artículos para cazar?- Pregunto Sora a su mayordomo

-Si señor, están en el compartimiento del helicóptero- respondió Daichi

El helicóptero ya se encontraba listo para partir, pero antes de partir Sora le dio una orden más a Daichi -Daichi ten lista la cena para cuando regresemos, estaremos aquí antes de que se oculte el sol

-Si señor- respondió el mayordomo

-¡Muy bien, vámonos!- ordenó Sora al piloto

Y así el helicóptero llevó al grupo rumbo a las montañas

Una vez ya cerca de las montañas; Sora se dispone a hablar con el piloto; -Rodea cada montaña y espera mi señal para que nos bajes- ordenó Sora al piloto

-Si señor- respondió el piloto

-Sora ¿todo va bien?- preguntó Shampoo

-Si Shampoo, estaremos en el nido del grifo en unos momentos- respondió sora con una sonrisa

-que alegría oír eso- dijo Shampoo contenta, para luego volver a sentarse junto a su novio

Sora nota lo contenta que se encontraba Shampoo junto a Ranma, y esto era odioso para él; "No entiendo como Shampoo puede ser feliz alado de ese ordinario" pesó Sora con enojo; "Ella es tan bella, agradable y dulce, una chica así no se merece un tipo tan ordinario como Ranma; ella tiene que casarse conmigo, solo así puede ser feliz, yo la haría la mujer más feliz de la tierra, pero al parecer ellos están más unidos de lo que pensé.." Pensó Sora muy serio, recordando las palabras de Shampoo en la mañana cuando le había dicho que no estaba se estaba aprovechando de ella

-Shampoo.. ¿Podrías quedarte en el helicóptero hasta que atrape al grifo?- preguntó Ranma algo serio

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes que no lo haría, no puedo dejarte solo en esto- respondió algo preocupada Shampoo

-No estaré solo, tengo a mi papá y al niño rico- contestó Ranma

-Aun así, no me sentiría bien al no estar contigo, tu y yo tenemos que estar juntos.. Somos una pareja..- dijo preocupada Shampoo mientras sujetaba la mano de Ranma

-Lo sé, pero que tal si el grifo te lastima, yo no me lo perdonaría nunca- respondió Ranma muy serio

-No digas eso Ranma, todo va a ir bien- trató de calmar Shampoo a su novio

-Siempre estás tan optimista y obstinada- Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, pero aun preocupado

Shampoo únicamente le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque para Ranma, en su interior, no era suficiente; él la quería a salvo, lo último que quería era que ella se lastime gravemente de nuevo, mucho menos quería perderla

Al poco tiempo, Sora localiza el nido del grifo; -¡Ahí está!- gritó Sora al piloto; -Acércate lo más que puedas y espera hasta que bajemos- Ordenó Sora al piloto

-Si señorito- respondió el piloto

Sora dirigió su mirada al grupo mientras agarraba unas sogas y correas; -Ahora escuchen, deben ponerse estas correas para poder bajar seguramente hacia la montaña; yo bajaré primero para que puedan ver como se debe bajar- Mencionó Sora mientras se colocaba un cinturón alrededor de la cintura

-Señorito Sora, ya me he colocado lo más cerca posible- anunció el piloto

-Muy bien, voy a bajar- respondió Sora mientras se colocaba su gran maleta de caza en la espalda

Sora amarró un extremo de la soga a un extremo del helicóptero, y descendió mediante la cuerda hacia la montaña

Una vez que Sora ya se encontraba en la montaña, gritó muy fuerte para que lo escuchasen; -AHORA USTEDES! BAJEN UNO POR UNO

-Por qué rayos se supone que debería bajar por esa soga, cuando puedo saltar- dijo Ranma con seguridad, ya que el helicóptero se encontraba cerca de la montaña; y sin ningún aviso, Ranma saltó del helicóptero y calló de pie en la montaña

-¡Que! ¿Pero cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Sora muy sorprendido

-Soy un artista marcial, no un soldadito- respondió Ranma con orgullo y burla

"Hijo de.." insultó Sora a Ranma en su mente

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Siempre luciéndose- mencionó Genma orgulloso de Ranma para luego hacer lo mismo que su hijo

Shampoo también saltó, luego de Genma y así el grupo ya se encontraba en la montaña

-¿Dónde aprendieron a saltar así?- Preguntó Sora sorprendido

-Años y años de práctica muchacho- alardeó Genma

-¿Ahora qué hacemos Sora?- preguntó Shampoo algo curiosa

-Bueno pues... yo armaré una trampa para atrapar al Grifo cerca de su nido, con una red de alambre y cobre- mencionó Sora, mientras sacaba los materiales y herramientas de su maleta para armar la trampa; -Si quieres puedes ayudarme- propuso Sora con una ligera sonrisa

-Eso sería divertido- respondió Shampoo devolviéndole la sonrisa, lo que provoca celos en Ranma

-No te preocupes Shampoo, yo lo haré- dijo Ranma para detener a su novia antes que ayudase a Sora

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Shampoo algo dudosa

-Si, no quiero que te hagas daño con esos alambres- respondió Ranma con un aspecto alegre fingido

-No creo que pueda hacerme daño- contestó Shampoo

-Shampoo por favor- dijo Ranma mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su futura esposa; -Muy pronto seré tu "esposo"(enfatizó Ranma para que Sora lo escuchase), es normal que me preocupe por ti- continuó Ranma, haciendo que Sora se enoje, pero lo contuvo por respeto a Shampoo

-¡Oh Ranma! me haces tan feliz- dijo Shampoo muy alegre, para luego darle un tierno abrazo a su novio

Sora no se contuvo mas ante el abrazo y dijo; -¡Si quieres ayudarme será mejor que te apresures!- exclamó Sora, haciendo que la pareja se separe

Ranma al ver lo furioso que estaba Sora, reflejó una sonrisa, en señal de victoria, para luego dirigirse a ayudarlo con la trampa

Luego de unos minutos Ranma y Sora ya habían terminado de hacer la trampa

-Listo, ahora solo queda esperar a que llegue la bestia- mencionó Sora

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde muchacho?- preguntó Genma algo aburrido

-No lo sé quizás tar...

¡AHH! Interrumpió un grito parecido al de un águila, solo que mucho más fuerte

-¡Ahí está!- Gritó Ranma, señalando al grifo

La criatura se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia el grupo, con un gesto amenazador

-¡Cuidado! ¡Quiere atacarnos!- gritó Genma

-Ustedes quédense tras esas rocas yo me quedaré cerca de la trampa para poder atraparlo- Ordenó Ranma al grupo, y estos obedecieron

La criatura aterrizó en la montaña y se dirigió hacia Ranma

-¡Vamos! ¡Acércate a mí!- gritó Ranma

¡AHH! Gritó nuevamente el grifo

La criatura se iba acercando poco a poco a la trampa

-¡VAMOS!- volvió a Gritar Ranma

-¡AHH!- Gritó la criatura ya al frente de Ranma, mientras alzaba una pata delantera, para luego pisar la trampa, haciendo que se active, atrapando a la criatura

-¡SI!- gritaron Shampoo y Genma de la emoción

-Debo admitir que eso fue riesgoso e inteligente de tu parte- comentó Sora con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, ya que estaba contento de que atrapase a la criatura

-¡Lo hiciste airen, eres el mejor!- exclamó Shampoo muy contenta, mientras se dirigía corriendo a los brazos de su novio, para luego abrazarlo

Ranma solo sonrió, para luego corresponder al abrazo de su amada prometida

Todos estaban felices, hasta que...

¡AWM! ¡AWM!- emitió la criatura un sonido fuerte y grueso

-¡NO!- gritó Sora alarmado, haciendo que todos se volteen a observarlo

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó Ranma preocupado

-¡Rápido, cojan las tres plumas y larguémonos de aquí!- exclamó Sora muy alarmado

-¿Cuál es el problema muchacho?- preguntó Genma con curiosidad

-¡AWHHHH!- se escuchó un gritó mucho más fuerte que el que emitía la criatura que atrapó Ranma

-¡Apresúrense! ¡Tomen las plumas y vámonos ya! ¡Antes que el macho venga!- gritó Sora, con una expresión atemorizada

Genma no esperó más, y corrió a quitarle las plumas a la criatura

Ranma se preocupó mucho por Shampoo, al escuchar el gran estruendo, y al notar la expresión de Sora; el no permitiría que algo malo le sucediera de nuevo

-Sora llama a tu helicóptero, y llévate a Shampoo y a mi papá a un lugar seguro- ordenó Ranma a Sora

Sora se quedó algo sorprendido ante la orden de su oponente

-¡Que! ¡Eso no!- exclamó Shampoo; -No te voy a dejar solo con esa bestia- regañó Shampoo a su novio; mientras Sora llamaba al helicóptero

-Shampoo debes entender, no puedo pelear tranquilo si algo malo puede sucederte. Tengo que distraerlo lo suficiente para que ustedes salgan de aquí en el helicóptero sin que el macho los vea- respondió Ranma, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novia

-Por favor no me hagas esto- dijo Shampoo con una voz débil, observado a su novio con ojos brillosos, mientras lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas; a Shampoo le preocupaba que la bestia sea más fuerte que Ranma, pero sobre todo a Shampoo le preocupaba que lo mátese

-No llores Shampoo- dijo Ranma con una voz suave y serena; -Ya verás que todo estará bien- dijo Ranma en su mismo tono de voz, reflejando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

Para entonces el helicóptero ya había llegado

-¡El helicóptero ya está aquí!- mencionó Sora a la pareja en un tono alto ya que el helicóptero hacía mucho ruido

-AWHHH! Se escuchaba al grifo macho, ya más cerca

-¡Todo estará bien mi amor, confía en mí!- dijo Ranma para calmar a su novia

-¡Por favor no hagas esto!- contesto Shampoo derramando lagrimas amargas

Ranma acercó su rostro al de su novia y le mencionó -Confía en mi Shampoo- Ranma lo dijo con delicadeza y ternura para que su novia entendiese, luego la apretó suavemente contra su pecho, y le otorgó un profundo beso; -Confía en mi- volvió decirle Ranma en su mismo tono

-Lo haré- contestó Shampoo con una voz débil; -¡Solo promete que regresarás!- comentó Shampoo con sus ojos brillosos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas

-¡Regresaré, lo prometo!- contestó Ranma con una sonrisa, para tranquilizar a su novia

-¡Tenemos que irnos Shampoo!- gritó Sora, ya en el helicóptero, y así Shampoo subió al helicóptero de un solo salto

Genma se acercó a su hijo con una mirada insegura; -¿Quieres que me quede contigo para ayudarte?- preguntó Genma con seriedad

-No te preocupes papá, estaré bien- aseguró Ranma

-Está bien, ten cuidado hijo- mencionó Genma poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo; para luego darle un fuerte abrazo, cosa que Ranma no esperaba; Luego lo soltó y mencionó algo preocupado -Suerte

Ranma estaba algo impactado ante la muestra de afecto de su padre, puesto que para él era algo especial ese tipo de afecto de parte de su padre, ya que casi nunca lo tenía; así que Ranma solo sonrió y respondió en un tono suave pero contento -Gracias

Genma le devolvió la sonrisa y saltó al helicóptero

El helicóptero se alejó de Ranma, con dos personas muy preocupadas por el

-No se preocupen, regresaré- mencionó Ranma a lo lejos del helicóptero

AWHHH!- gritó el grifo macho siete metros atrás de Ranma, haciendo que este voltee a observarlo

-¡Muy bien, acabemos con esto de una buena vez!- le gritó Ranma al grifo macho

CONTINUARA...

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi capítulo; ahora quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas que me han animado para continuar este capítulo:

**Lord Kingpin****:** hola amigo, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, yo también hubiese querido que Ranma se hubiese quedado con Shampoo, pero bueno.. tienes razón, nos quedan los fics jaja. Me alegra mucho el que aprecies mi historia, espero saber de ti pronto; y no te preocupes por Happosai, de que lo introduzco en la historia, lo introduzco, muchas gracias y hasta pronto

**Letra A****: **muchísimas gracias por la felicitación de los dos capítulos, aprecio mucho tu comentario, y me alegra poder haber visto un comentario mas tuyo; me alegra que hayas disfrutado del lemon, te lo agradezco, espero saber de ti pronto, hasta luego y muchas gracias por comentar amigo mío

**Mercedes**: hola amiga, me alegra que hayas disfrutado de mi capitulo y de mi personaje Sora, la verdad es que no puedo dejar de agradecerte por tus lindos comentarios, te lo agradezco de todo corazón y ojala hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por el comentario y hasta pronto

**Extro**: hola, muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste la pareja y mi fic; ten por seguro que agregaré a Happosai, siempre he pensado que él es muy importante en la historia, con respecto a Taro lo voy a meditar, me pareced una gran idea así que la tendré en mente

**JeanCloow**: mi querido amigo, no te preocupes, aprecio mucho tu crítica constructiva, me es muy útil, créeme que a mí también me cae mal mi propio personaje pero es esencial que este ahí jaja, tu tranquilo que el comportamiento de Sora es medio lelo debido a su gusto con Shampoo, yo siempre pienso que el gusto hacia alguien pasa por etapas, en este caso Sora es un poco obsesivo con Shampoo, créeme que con el tiempo su actitud cambia a una más amistosa, Sora para Shampoo va a ser ese amigo en el que nunca va a poder dejar de confiar, el con el tiempo madura y se hace más cercano a Shampoo, cosa que quería que notes con el tiempo, pero bueno.. Me moría por decírtelo jaja. Pasando a otro tema, a lo del mayordomo de Sora, cuando me escribiste lo de Alfred me mató de la risa jaja gracias por compartir eso conmigo, aprecio mucho el que me levantes el humor. Pasando ahora a Genma, pues me alegra mucho que te guste este personaje, a mí me encante, suele ser muy entretenido escribir de él, en especial cuando arruina los planes de Ranma jaja Ah cierto Ranma, me alegra que sus celos hayan sido de tu agrado; que más puedo decirte, a sí; ame mucho tu comentario, no pienses que no me gustó la crítica, estuvo muy buena, esa si es una crítica, tendrías que despreciar maliciosamente algo de la historia para que lo odie, pero no la tuya fue con la plena intención de ayudar, lo cual aprecio mucho, muchas gracias por el comentario y hasta pronto amigo mío

Para mi próximo capítulo: Ranma tendrá que enfrentarse al Grifo, podrá sobrevivir a la fuerza mortal de la poderosa criatura?

Por otra parte Nabiki dará la noticia de la boda de Ranma y Shampoo a su familia,

Como lo tomará la familia?

Todo esto y mucho más podrán verlo en mi siguiente capítulo; hasta pronto y por favor no se olviden de comentar


	13. En busca del CF IV Una pelea y un favor

Notas del capítulo:

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, he estado algo ocupado, lo lamento muchísimo, por favor disfruten de este capítulo

**En busca del Cáliz del Fénix IV - Una pelea y un favor**

El helicóptero se alejó de Ranma, con dos personas muy preocupadas por el

-No se preocupen, regresaré- mencionó Ranma a lo lejos del helicóptero

AWHHH!- gritó el grifo macho siete metros atrás de Ranma, haciendo que este voltee a observarlo

-¡Muy bien, acabemos con esto de una buena vez!- le gritó Ranma al grifo macho

¡AWHHH!-gritaba la bestia mientras se dirigía hacia Ranma a toda velocidad; Ranma esquivó el ataque del grifo con un gran salto; para luego aterrizar detrás del grifo y procedió a atacarlo con un gran puño, pero para sorpresa de Ranma el grifo había dado un gran salto, quedando sobre el

"¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Esta bestia es igual de veloz que yo!" Se dijo Ranma en su cabeza en el momento exacto en el que el macho lo esquivó

La bestia se elevó hasta el cielo, para luego dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia abajo, directamente hacia donde estaba Ranma; El ataque fue tan rápido que Ranma casi no pudo esquivar

La bestia se levantó del suelo, y alzó la mirada con furia, observado de un lado al otro tratando de buscar al intruso que se atrevió a meterse con su familia

Ranma se encontraba sujetándose con las manos en un borde de la montaña, a punto de caer; "¿Ahora que se supone que haga? Si subo el grifo me atacará y no tendré tiempo de defenderme; y si no subo pronto mis manos no soportarán mucho tiempo mi peso" meditaba muy preocupado el joven de cabello trenzado

La bestia se alzó en vuelo para rodear la montaña, en busca del intruso, y para mala suerte de Ranma no le tomo mucho tiempo a la bestia en encontrarlo

¡AWHHH! Gritó la bestia, mientras se dirigía hacia Ranma a toda velocidad, para poder atraparlo con sus filosas garras traseras

Ranma al oír el grito de la bestia, intentó subir lo más pronto posible

La bestia no logró atrapar a Ranma, pero sí pudo rasgarlo con sus garras en el centro de su espalda

-¡AH!- gritó Ranma ante el dolor que le proporcionó el grifo; la herida ocupaba tres cuartos de su espalda, pero para su suerte, las garras solo logró pasar la capa de la piel, mas no llegaron tan lejos como para hacerle una herida mortal

Ranma, ya arriba, se encontraba levantándose con dificultad; por otra parte el grifo se encontraba sobre Ranma, preparando su próximo ataque, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia abajo

Ranma alzó la mirada, y se impactó al observar que la bestia ya estaba a un metro de distancia de él, haciendo imposible que Ranma lo esquivase

La bestia agarró a Ranma por los hombros con sus patas delanteras, y lo elevó hasta lo alto de la punta de la montaña, para luego soltarlo, haciendo que este caiga rodando bruscamente montaña abajo

Con este ataque, el grifo asume su victoria y se enfoca en liberar a su hembra de la red de alabre; pero Ranma aún no estaba muerto

Bajo la montaña, el joven artista marcial en combate de la secta Saotome, se encontraba bajo la nieve no muy enterrado, a casi medio metro bajo superficie; Ranma estaba semi inconsciente, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, así que sacó su brazo a la superficie, para luego sacar todo su cuerpo; pero al intentar pararse Ranma experimenta un dolor muy intenso

-¡AHH! ¡Mi pierna!- se queja Ranma ante el dolor que provenía de su pierna izquierda, haciendo que este cayese al suelo; Ranma se había dislocado la pierna, su Tibia y peroné se habían separado totalmente de su rodilla, esto era un gran problema para seguir luchando. Fácilmente Ranma pudo haberse ido arrastrándose hasta una cueva o un lugar seguro lejos del grifo, pero su orgullo de luchador era demasiado alto como para retirarse; "Rayos.. así será más difícil pelear con ese grifo; pero tuve suerte al solo lesionarme la pierna, esa caída, era para haberme muerto" pensaba Ranma tratando de darse ánimos para pelear

Ranma se levantó con su espalda sangrando, teniendo varias cortadas en el cuerpo, apoyándose únicamente con su pierna estable, aun así el dolor era muy intenso y un poderoso distractor a la hora de concentrarse; esta no era la primera vez que Ranma se lastima gravemente en un combate, y quizás esta sea la última, pero él nunca, NUNCA, aceptaría el rendirse; alzó su mirada hacia la punta de la montaña, y puso su mente a idear un plan para poder vencer a su poderoso oponente, el cual no le demoró mucho en crear; "Bien, acabemos con esto de una buena vez" Pensó muy serio el joven Saotome

-¡HEY! ¡PAJARRACO! ¡AÚN NO HE MUERTO!- Gritó Ranma lo más fuerte que podía para poder llamar la atención del grifo, y al no escuchar respuesta del Grifo, Ranma decide volver a intentar llamar su atención; -¡HEY!- gritó con más fuerza el joven herido

¡AWHHH! Se escucha al grifo gritando furioso

-Bien- susurró Ranma poniendo en marcha su plan

El Grifo vuela sobre lo alto de las montañas, buscando a Ranma; cuando lo encuentra vuelve a dirigirse hacia Ranma a toda velocidad, para volver intentar hacer su ataque anterior

Ranma al observar que la bestia se acerca hacia él, susurra con seriedad -Bien, justo lo que quería que hagas-; Ranma junta sus brazos y deja un espacio entre sus manos, y en este espacio entre sus manos empieza a salir una esfera de energía amarilla; la bestia ya se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia; "AHORA" pensó Ranma al tener a la bestia tan cerca; -Moko Takabisha! (Bola Feroz Del Tigre)- gritó Ranma, disparando la energía, cuya no logra darle directo a la bestia, y esto era debido al dolor desconcentrante de su pierna; pero para buena suerte del artista marcial, la energía impacta en una ala del grifo, haciendo que este se desvíe cayendo bruscamente al suelo (Para los que no sepan que es el "Moko Takabisha" o "Bola Feroz Del Tigre" es la técnica que Ranma inventó para contraatacar el "Shishihokoden" o "Rugido Del León" que es la técnica de Ryoga; a diferencia que la técnica de Ryoga la cual se alimenta de sensaciones negativas como la tristeza y el odio, el Moko Takabisha utiliza sensaciones positivas como la confianza y la alegría, materializandola en una esfera de energía; esta técnica es similar a las técnicas de Dragon ball Z)

Ya en el suelo, el grifo se levanta con dificultad, con su ala completamente rota y sus plumas hechas cenizas, haciendo imposible que este vuele

Ranma se acerca cojeando al grifo lo más rápido posible; y una vez que ya lo tenía al frente suyo, empezó a atacarlo, usando su técnica Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken ("Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken" o "Castañas Calientes" es otra técnica especial enseñada a Ranma por Cologne. El movimiento implica colocar algunas castañas en una fogata, mover rápidamente las manos para poder quitar las castañas del fuego sin quemarse las manos. En el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, los puños deben moverse a la velocidad calculada de 3x la velocidad del sonido; en pocas palabras, son varios puños dirigiéndose a gran velocidad al oponente)

Ranma no paró de usar el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, por más de 10 minutos

Ranma ya se encontraba cansado, y el dolor de su pierna era inaguantable, su pierna estaba muy hinchada y desubicada; por otro lado el grifo estaba a solo unos golpes de morir; -Ya…. no puedes… m-moverte- dijo Ranma exhausto mientras jadeaba; -¡Acabaré contigo de una buena vez!- gritó Ranma, mientras fruncía sus cejas y juntaba sus manos, para volver a usar el Moko Takabisha

OWWW...!- emitió un sonido deprimente el grifo; haciendo que Ranma se detuviese a observar unos segundos más, mientras tenía la esfera brillante de energía en sus manos, lista para ser usada

owww...- se escuchó a la grifo hembra, la cual aún estaba atrapada en la red, respondiendo con dolor ante el sonido del macho

El grifo observó a Ranma a los ojos con dolor y tristeza, tanta que Ranma podía sentirla; el grifo derramó una lágrima, para luego serrar los ojos y esperar hasta que Ranma lo matase

Cuando Ranma vio sus ojos, supo lo que sentía el grifo macho, y la razón por la cual la criatura atacaba; las cejas de Ranma dejaron de fruncirse y la esfera de energía poco a poco se reducía hasta desaparecer; -Tu motivo no era matarme- mencionó Ranma pensando en lo sucedido; recordó cuando la hembra se enfureció, pero era debido a que él y su grupo estaban cerca del nido; recordó cuando la hembra llamó al macho y este empezó a atacarle, pero lo hacía porque observó a su pareja atrapada en una red y también por ver que él estaba cerca de su nido; -Tu motivo era proteger a tu familia- concluyó Ranma con culpabilidad; -No te preocupes, enmendaré las cosas- dijo Ranma con seriedad, para luego agarrar una pata de la criatura, y arrastrar la criatura hasta una cueva que estaba cerca; a Ranma no le importaba el intenso dolor de su pierna, ni la herida en su espalda, ni las cortadas y moretones de su cuerpo que se hizo debido a la caída montaña abajo; ni lo tan cansado y dolorido que estaba su cuerpo; nada impidió que Ranma arrastrase con una sola pierna a la criatura, el continuó hasta que colocó a la criatura dentro de la cueva; luego hizo una fogata para que el grifo no se congelase

-Espérame aquí, volveré, no tardaré mucho- le dijo Ranma a la criatura

Ranma salió de la cueva y se acercó a un árbol y lo derribó usando su técnica Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, luego arrancó una gran rama del árbol, y la usó como bastón, para poder reemplazar el apoyo de su pierna dislocada; y así Ranma se dirigió rumbo al hotel

En otra parte, en el Nekohanten

Mousse se encontraba atendiendo a unos clientes, administrando el dinero en la caja registradora y cocinando

-¡Rayos! Cuando regresará la momia y mi Shampoo- se quejaba Mousse mientras se encargaba de todo en el Nekohanten

De repente dos personas entran al Nekohanten, y estas llaman la atención de Mousse

-¿Ryoga? ¿Ukyo? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- pregunta Mousse

-Hola Mousse, vinimos a entregarte una invitación- respondió Ukyo

-¿Una invitación?- preguntó Mousse con curiosidad

-Si, Ranma y Shampoo se van a casar, así que los estamos ayudando a entregar las invitaciones- respondió Ryoga sin mucha importancia

-¡QUE!- gritó alarmado el joven medio ciego, haciendo que todos los clientes volteen a verlo; Mousse agarró a Ryoga por el cuello de la camisa y lo observó con mucho enojo; -¡Explícame eso de que Shampoo y Ranma se van a casar!- exigió Mousse a Ryoga

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó Ryoga, para luego empujar a Mousse, haciendo que este lo soltase

-¡Mousse tranquilo!- se interpuso Ukyo entre ambos jóvenes; luego volteo hacia su novio; -Vámonos Ryoga, volvamos cuando Mousse se encuentre más tranquilo- dijo Ukyo a su novio en un tono suave para evitar una pelea

-¡No! ¡Aún no se pueden irse!- gritó Mousse para detenerlos, al mismo tiempo que agarro un brazo de Ukyo

Ryoga al ver que Mousse agarró un brazo de su novia, pensó que lo había hecho bruscamente, como cuando lo sujetó a él por la camisa; Ryoga se enojó mucho ante el acto de Mousse, tanto que la córnea e iris de sus ojos se encogieron; Ryoga se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mousse y le proporcionó un fuerte puño en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo, dejándolo semi inconsciente

-Ohhh...- se escucha a los clientes, sorprendidos ante tal escena

-¡Si vuelves a tocarla!- advirtió muy enfadado Ryoga, pero su novia lo detuvo

-Por favor Ryoga cálmate- dijo Ukyo algo preocupada; -Ven, vámonos a casa- mencionó la joven para calmar a su novio mientras sujetaba preocupada el brazo de este

-Tienes razón- dijo Ryoga controlando su ira; -No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo con él- dijo por último, para luego irse con su novia fuera del restaurante rumbo a casa; mientras que en el Nekohanten, Mousse, se encontraba levantándose del suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos

"Por qué me haces esto Shampoo.." Pensaba tristemente el joven de gafas; -Esto no es justo...- dijo débilmente el joven semi ciego, mientras los clientes lo seguían viendo a Mousse con pena; -¡LARGO TODOS DE AQUÍ!- gritó Moussecon todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que todos los clientes se esfumaran asustados del Nekohanten; -No dejaré que Ranma se case con Shampoo ¡Él NO se la merece!- hablaba solo y con furia el muchacho de lentes; ¿Por qué él? Mousse siempre le demostró su amor desde que era un niño, ese tonto solo la ería cuando no la amaba, él nunca se preocupó por ella; no podía permitir que Ranma se la quite ¡No lo permitiría!; -Shampoo será mi esposa; ya se me ocurrirá algo para impedir esa boda- dijo Mousse en un tono más calmado pero malicioso, lleno de ira, pensando en un plan para detener la boda de Shampoo y Ranma, mientras secaba sus lágrimas

Volviendo con Ranma

El joven artista marcial se encontraba solo, andando con su pierna rota en la nieve, rumbo a su hotel; -¡Maldición! casi no siento mis piernas- se quejaba Ranma, ya que el frío había invadido su cuerpo y esto era muy grave, ya que si Ranma no llegase a un lugar cálido podría morir de hipotermia; -¡No puedo avanzar más, si sigo así, me congelaré!- pensaba en voz alta Ranma, para luego ir a arrimarse entre unos árboles y hacer una fogata, para poder tener un momento cálido; para mala suerte de Ranma, no podía encender la fogata; "¡Maldición! ¡Ya no aguanto más este maldito frío!" Pensaba muy frustrado el joven de cabello trenzado, mientras contraía su pierna estable y la rodeaba con sus brazos para poder darse un poco de calor

Regresando al hotel

Shampoo se encontraba con Genma, Sora y Daichi en la sala de su departamento, ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que dejaron solo a Ranma

Shampoo estaba sentada en un sofá pensando en su novio muy preocupada; "¡¿Por qué aun no llega?! ¡Ya debería estar aquí!" Pensaba muy preocupada y nerviosa, mientras derrama una que otra lágrima; "debo ser paciente, el me pidió que confíe en el" seguía pensando Shampoo, derramando lágrimas más intensas en silencio para qe nadie lo notase

Sora nota el comportamiento de la bella amazona, y se preocupa por ella; así que se dirige hacia ella, y toma asiento alado de la bella amazona; -¿Shampoo te gustaría beber té con unos pasteles?- le ofrece Sora a la bella y triste amazona para tratar de animarla

-No, gracias- respondió Shampoo con una voz débil e impotente

-Vamos Shampoo... Te hará sentir mejor- insistió Sora con una voz pasiva y amable

-No tengo ganas de comer, Sora- respondió Shampoo en su mismo tono de voz

-Entiendo- comentó Sora

Shampoo dirigió su mirada hacia el padre de su novio, al verlo este estaba parado enfrente de una ventana, viendo como estaba el clima, preocupado por su hijo, la nieve se había hecho más espesa y la temperatura bajaba poco a poco notablemente

-¿Señor Genma, no cree que debemos ir a buscar a Ranma?- preguntó preocupada la amazona

-Tienes razón Shampoo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ranma ya debería estar con nosotros- respondió Genma seriamente; -Quizás él ya ha vencido a la bestia, y en estos momentos se dirige hacia el hotel- supuso Genma

-¿Entonces, cree.. que debamos esperarlo?- preguntó Shampoo un poco más calmada

-No lo sé- Respondió simplemente Genma; -Lo que te dije podría ser tan cierto, como que Ranma debe estar gravemente herido, o quizás peor, Ranma podría estar...

-¡No! ni siquiera lo diga- dijo Shampoo preocupándose aún más, cayendo en una intensa depresión, derramando diluvios de lágrimas amargas

-¡Ya no diga más!- le gritó Sora a Genma; -¡No ve que la lastima con sus crudas palabras; será mejor que se calle!- volvió a reprochar Sora a Genma; luego observa con tristeza a la joven amazona, llorando amargamente por su novio; -Shampoo, no llores más por favor- suplicaba Sora a Shampoo

-No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy preocupada, Ranma ya debería estar aquí, y lo peor es que no puedo ir a buscarlo porque le prometí que confiaría en él- decía tristemente la joven amazona entre sollozos

Sora no quería verla así, el sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz; Sora tomó la mano de la amazona, haciendo que Shampoo lo observase; -Quizás tu no, pero yo si- dijo Sora muy decidido a encontrar a Ranma para que Shampoo dejase de llorar

-Sora...- susurró Shampoo, sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo

Sora se levantó y dirigió la mirada hacia su mayordomo, el cual estaba cerca suyo; -Daichi, avísale al piloto que prepare el helicóptero, saldremos a buscar a Ranma- Ordenó seriamente Sora

-Enseguida señorito Sora- acató Daichi, dirigiéndose rápidamente a buscar al piloto que aún se encontraba en el hotel

-¿Señor Genma, le gustaría acompañarme a buscar a su hijo?- preguntó Sora en su mismo tono

-Claro que si- contestó Genma muy decidido

-Bien, vámonos- dijo Sora

-Sora- llama Shampoo a su amigo antes que se fuera

-Si Shampoo- contestó Sora

La joven amazona sonrió ligeramente y miró agradecidamente a su amigo, para luego darle un afectuoso abrazo; -Muchas gracias Sora- agradeció Shampoo calmando sus lágrimas

Sora se sonrojó y correspondió al abrazo de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo; esto fue como un regalo divino para Sora

Luego se separaron y Sora se despidió a la bella amazona con una sonrisa

Al pasar unos minutos Sora y Genma ya estaban en el helicóptero preparándose para la búsqueda del joven artista marcial

Volviendo con Ranma

Ranma se encontraba arrimado a un árbol intentando hacer una fogata; Ranma intentaba encender la fogata con todos sus esfuerzos, fallando una y otra vez, hasta que..; -¡Por fin!- gritó Ranma muy contento de que al fin haya podido encender la fogata; luego acercó sus manos al fuego para poder tomar calor

"¿Me pregunto cómo estará Shampoo?" Pensaba Ranma; -Espero que Sora no se esté aprovechando de mi ausencia- comentó para sí mismo el joven de cabello trenzado algo enojado y preocupado, imaginando a Sora abrazando a Shampoo contra su voluntad sin soltarla ni un solo segundo; Ranma se empezaba a enfadar más y más, hasta que..

GRRR! Rugió el estómago de Ranma; -Ah... Ahora tengo hambre, por qué justo en este momento tengo que tener hambreee- se quejó Ranma con mucha hambre; -Ya debe ser hora del almuerzo... apuesto que Shampoo me debe estar esperando con mucha comida especialmente para mí- dijo Ranma para sí mismo, empezando a fantasear con comida mientras expulsaba saliva de su boca

Volviendo con Sora y Genma

Estaban ya en el helicóptero buscado a Ranma desde el cielo

-Por donde empezamos a buscar señorito Sora?- preguntaba el piloto

-Empecemos a buscar en la montaña donde se encontraba el nido del grifo- ordenó Sora

-Si, señorito Sora- acató el piloto

Genma se encontraba observando el paisaje desde una ventana del helicóptero, tratando de buscar alguna señal que lo llevase hacia donde estuviese su hijo

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Genma observaba de un lugar a otro, buscando alguna señal, alguna pista del paradero de su hijo. Al poco tiempo, este localiza un humo saliendo del bosque, el humo se encontraba a solo unos diez metros de distancia del helicóptero

-¡Oye muchacho! ¡Hay humo saliendo desde ahí!- avisó Genma a Sora, señalando el lugar de donde salía el humo

De inmediato Sora ordena que el helicóptero se estuviese quieto por un momento, y acude al llamado de Genma, observando el humo que salía del bosque; -¿Creé que Ranma esté ahí?- preguntó Sora

-No estoy muy seguro, pero quizás sea posible- respondió Genma con mucha ilusión de que estuviese en lo cierto

-¡Muy bien! Ya lo oíste, llévanos hasta allá- Ordenó Sora al piloto

-Enseguida señorito- acató el piloto, dirigiendo el helicóptero hacia el humo

Volviendo con Ranma

Ranma se encontraba acostado cerca de una fogata tratando de calentarse, pero la fogata no era lo suficientemente cálida como para calentarlo contra la fuerte temperatura bajo cero de las montañas y la espesa nieva

El cuerpo de Ranma se encontraba helado, tan helado que lo dejó semi-paralizado y con un tono de piel muy pálido,

"Ya no puedo aguantar más este frío, si sigo así moriré" pensaba Ranma sintiendo que el tiempo de vida se le acababa; "lamento mucho no haber cumplido mi promesa Shampoo, te prometí volver, pero temo que de esta situación no podré escapar" pensaba tristemente Ranma

Pero de repente un sonido que se acercaba más y más, hace que las esperanzas de Ranma surjan de nuevo; y ese sonido provenía de

-¡El helicóptero!- exclamó Ranma muy contento, con ya el helicóptero sobre el

-¡Ahí está!- gritó Genma desde el helicóptero al ver a su hijo, una inmensa alegría llenó al mayor de los Saotome

De inmediato Sora abre el compartimiento de emergencias del helicóptero el cual era muy grande, dentro de él se encontraba una camilla, una manta, varias sogas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios; Sora toma el botiquín y se prepara para bajar del helicóptero

-Escuche Señor Genma, yo bajaré a ayudar a su hijo, necesito que usted se quede aquí por si necesito algo del compartimiento- explicó Sora al hombre panda

-Está bien- respondió Genma

Sora dirige su mirada hacia el piloto y le da una orden; - bajaré por las escaleras, desciende el helicóptero lo más que puedas

-Si, señorito Sora- acató el piloto, cumpliendo con lo ordenado

Sora preparó las escaleras del helicóptero hechas de sogas y madera, y una vez que ya estaban listas las escaleras, Sora baja con el botiquín a ayudar a Ranma

Una vez ya abajo, Sora atiende a Ranma, y lo primero que se percata es del tono pálido de su piel

-Muy bien Ranma, déjame ver tus heridas- dijo Sora preparando el botiquín para atenderlo

-Nu.. nu, nunca pensé que diría esto, p, pe, pero que gusto verte Sora- dijo Ranma con dificultad debido al frío que sentía, pero en un tono contento, a lo que Sora solo sonrió ligeramente

-Ranma, necesito que te sientes para poder atenderte- comentó Sora

-N no no tengo fuerzas, p pa para sentarme- respondió Ranma

-Dejame ayudarte- contestó Sora, ayudando a Ranma a sentarse, y lo primero que notó es que su cuerpo estaba demasiado helado; "Será mejor que me apresure a atenderte antes de que mueras congelado" pensó con seriedad Sora

Una vez que Ranma ya se encontraba sentado, Sora empezó a buscar sus heridas; en los moretones Sora le colocó un ungüento para golpes; cuando Sora encontró sus cortadas en la espalda se sorprendió mucho al ver el tamaño de la herida; -Auch, eso debió haberte dolido- comentó Sora impresionado por el tamaño de la herida, a lo que Ranma solo asiente con la cabeza, Sora saca unas vendas del botiquín y venda toda la espalda y torso de su cuerpo para cubrir la herida

-Bien, ya está, vamos subamos por la escalera- dijo Sora cerrando el botiquín

-N.. n no no puedo hacer eso- respondió Ranma

-Ranma ya sé que no tienes muchas fuerzas, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, no creo que subir una escalera te sea imposible- mencionó Sora mientras se levantaba

-N.. n no no es eso, e e es solo que tengo lastimada mi pierna-

Sora no se había percatado de la pierna lastimada de Ranma, asi que la examina de inmediato

-Parece estar dislocada, tendremos que subirte por medio de una camilla- concluyó Sora; luego dirigió su mirada al helicóptero; -SEÑOR SAOTOME!- Llama lo más fuerte que pudo Sora

De inmediato Genma se asoma; -¡¿Que sucede muchacho?!- preguntó Genma en un tono de voz alto, debido a que el helicóptero ocasionaba un fuerte ruido

-¡Necesito que saque la camilla del compartimiento del helicóptero, y luego amarre una soga en cada extremo de la camilla, para que podamos subir a Ranma por la camilla!- contestó Sora

Y así Genma cumplió con lo pedido lo más pronto que pudo; y una vez que bajó la camilla, Sora colocó a Ranma delicadamente en la camilla, luego lo sujetó a la con correas especiales, para que este no se cayese; una vez que Sora dejó asegurado a Ranma, subió al helicóptero para poder ayudar a Genma a subir a su hijo jalando las cuerdas para poderlo subir por medio de la camilla; y una vez que Ranma ya estaba en el helicóptero, Genma lo abrigó con la manta que había en el compartimiento del helicóptero

-Me alegra verte vivo hijo- dijo Genma a su hijo con lágrimas de felicidad; a lo que Ranma solo sonríe muy ligeramente debido a su cansancio

Mientras tanto en Nerima, en casa de los Tendo, todos los Tendo y Happosai se habían reunido en la sala, por petición de Nabiki

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión Nabiki?- preguntó Soun a su hija

-Si ¿qué es tan importante?- preguntó Akane

-Será mejor que sea algo rápido, porque tengo que planchar mi colección, para luego salir a buscar mas de mis tesoros jijiji- comento happosai mientras su pipa

-Ya cálmense, lo que les tengo que decir es algo muy importante- aclaró Nabiki

-Entonces dilo ya Nabiki- contestó Akane

-Está bien- dijo Nabiki, luego extendió su mano y con una de sus típicas sonrisas dijo -Solo son 5000 yens

-¡Acaso te volviste loca! ¡Tú nos reuniste para decirnos algo IMPORTANTE, y ahora quieres cobrarnos por algo que ni siquiera sabemos de qué se trata!- regañaba Akane a su hermana; -Y si piensas que vamos a pagar por tus chismes estas equivocada- dijo por último, para luego darle la espalda a su hermana

-Está bien, si no quieres saber sobre lo importante que tengo que decirte sobre Ranma...- tentó Nabiki a Akane

-¡¿Qué cocha diche?!-dijo sorprendido Happosai

-¡Sobre Ranma!- comenta Soun muerto de curiosidad por saber que pasaba con su ex-futuro yerno

-Que alegría poder saber algo sobre Ranma- comentó Kasumi feliz como de costumbre

Akane al escuchar esas palabras, voltea y le pregunta muy sorprendida -¿Qué sabes sobre Ranma?

-Entonces volvió tu interés- comento burlonamente Nabiki, mientras volvía a extender su mano

-Bien... tu ganas...- comentó enojada la joven Tendo mientras apretaba los dientes y le entregaba el dinero a su hermana

-¡Ahora pongan atención a lo que les voy a decir!- comentó Nabiki con un micrófono en su mano; -¡Ranma se va a casar con Shampoo!- dijo por ultimo haciendo que todos los presentes se impactasen

-¡QUE!- gritaron todos al unísono, a excepción de Kasumi

-Cielos... que alegría...- felicitaba Kasumi el compromiso de la joven pareja

-Vaya... quien diría que ese muchacho sentaría cabeza con la linda de Shampoo, jajaja- comentaba alegre el viejo Happosai

-Maestro.. lo lamento pero usted no está invitado.. Me dijeron específicamente que usted no podía enterarse acerca de la boda; la única razón de que se lo haya dicho es porque no podía resistirme a la idea de ver su cara al saberlo- dijo cómicamente Nabiki, burlándose del pobre viejo

-¡Qué..! que discípulo más ingrato, se va sin despedirse de su pobre maestro y ahora me elimina de la lista de invitados.. pero que malo es..- se quejaba Happosai en su tono de buen ancianito, con sus ojos de bebe mientras derramaba lágrimas

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- se quejaba Soun mientras lloraba sin parar y corría de un lado a otro

Akane estaba perpleja, todo su cuerpo estaba perplejo ante la noticia, ella no sabía si estar enojada o triste, esto era mucho para ella

Regresando con Ranma, Genma y Sora, se encontraban cerca del hotel, a tan solo algunos metros

-Caballeros, estamos a punto de llegar, por favor tomen asiento y colóquense sus cinturones- mencionó el piloto a los tripulantes, excepto a Ranma quien ya estaba sujeto a su camilla

Una vez que ya se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad, el helicóptero llegó y aterrizó en el hotel sin inconvenientes

-¿Ya-ya llegamos?- preguntó Ranma con frío y ansioso de ver a su prometida

-Si, ya llegamos- contestó Sora con gusto, debido a que cumplió con la promesa que le había hecho a Shampoo, de seguro ella lo valoraría más por haberle hecho tal favor

Afuera del hotel los esperaba Daichi con un médico

Cuando Shampoo apenas escuchó el ruido que proporcionaba el helicóptero, salió de su habitación a toda velocidad para recibir a su prometido

Cuando Shampoo salió vio como Daichi, Genma, Sora y un Extraño, bajaban a Ranma del helicóptero en una camilla; al instante Shampoo corrió hacia Ranma

-¿Shampoo?- mencionó Sora algo sorprendido, ya que la joven había aparecido de la nada

-Sh, Sha, Shampoo...- dijo Ranma con esfuerzo y gusto, mientras reflejaba una sonrisa de ilusión y felicidad profunda

Cuando Shampoo vio a su novio con la cara pálida, cubierto hasta el cuello con una manta gruesa, se le resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla; -¡Eres un idiota! ¡no pensaste en lo que podía sentir si yo te perdiera; me tuviste preocupada toda la mañana y tarde! No me vuelvas a pedir que cumpla promesas tontas!- lo regañó Shampoo para luego tirarse a llorar en el pecho de Ranma

-Yo también estoy... f, fe, feliz de verte Shampoo- dijo Ranma con dificultad y sarcasmo algo burlón ^_^

-Vamos Shampoo, hay que llevar a Ranma adentro- Dijo Genma mientras separaba delicadamente a la joven amazona de su hijo

Y así todos entraron al hotel rumbo a la enfermería

Una vez ya en la enfermería, se encontraban Sora, Genma(en su forma panda), Daichi y Shampoo esperando en la sala de espera

-Muchas gracias por encontrar a Ranma y traerlo, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco Sora- agradecía Shampoo a su amigo

-No es nada jaja- contestó Sora ruborizado, creyéndose un héroe para la linda amazona

Pasaron los minutos y el doctor salió con una enfermera para dar los resultados

-¿Díganos doctor, qué tiene mi Ranma?- preguntó angustiada la joven amazona

-Para empezar, tenía hipotermia, pero no era tan severa, así que lo calentamos con mantas eléctricas que ayudan a calentar al cuerpo, quitamos piel muerta de las enormes cortas que tiene en la espalda, las cuales no son tan profundas pero si requirieron coger puntos; también tiene dislocada la rótula (cuando Shampoo escuchó lo de la rótula casi se desmaya), por lo cual necesito llevarlo a un hospital para hacerle unas radiografías a la rodilla y algunas resonancias magnéticas para asegurarme de que la dislocación no haya causado la fractura de un hueso o daño al cartílago; si estos exámenes muestran que no hay tal daño, le colocaré la rodilla en un inmovilizador o un yeso para impedir que el joven mueva la rodilla durante algunos meses- explicó el Doctor

-¿Por cuantas meses más o menos?- pregunta Shampoo preocupada

-bueno... No sabría decirle con exactitud, pero generalmente solo son tres meses, solo podré decirle con exactitud cuándo llevemos al joven a un hospital para poder hacerle las radiografías- contestó el doctor

-Bien, lo llevaremos a un hospital con el helicóptero, pero tendrá que esperar treinta minutos para que mi piloto descanse y poder llenar el tanque de gasolina del helicóptero; espero que no haya problemas con esto- comentó Sora

-No, ninguno, de hecho el joven tiene que descansar un poco y tomar una sopa tibia para poder calentarse más- contestó el doctor

-Yo me encargaré de preparar y darle la sopa a Ranma- dijo Shampoo ya un poco más calmada

[Yo te ayudo Shampoo] saca un cartel el Panda

Y así Shampoo y Genma se dirigieron a prepararle una sopa a Ranma, mientras los demás se preocupaban por sus propios asuntos

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y una vez ya lista la sopa, Shampoo y Genma se dirigían a la enfermería para darle la sopa a Ranma, y en el camino Shampoo inicia una conversación con el padre de su futuro esposo

-Espero que a Ranma le guste la sopa- mencionó Shampoo llevando la sopa en sus manos

[seguro que si] sacó un cartel el panda; [Le encantará] le dio la vuelta al cartel

-Gracias- agradeció Shampoo el apoyo de su futuro suegro, y este le enseña una cara feliz ^i^

-Sabe señor Saotome, estoy preocupada por la pierna de Ranma- comentó la amazona en un tono neutral; -Me preocupa que sea algo grave- mencionó con preocupación la joven amazona en un tono semi-bajo de voz

[No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien] sacó un cartel el hombre-panda

-Eso espero- contestó algo preocupada la joven amazona

Y así ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación de pacientes en la enfermería, en la cual solo estaba Ranma

Shampoo se acercó a su novio junto al hombre-panda

Ranma sonrió en el momento que vio a su novia entrar a la habitación; -Me alegra mucho verte- dijo Ranma contento, con una sonrisa simpática

-A mí también amor- respondió feliz Shampoo, mientras acariciaba una mejilla de su novio; -Te traje sopa caliente- mencionó Shampoo mientras le enseñaba la sopa que llevaba en una mano

-Gracias... Muero de hambre- dijo con gusto Ranma mientras se sentaba con mucho cuidado para que el dolor de su pierna no lo molestase

[Déjame ayudarte hijo] sacó un cartel Genma en su forma de panda, para luego ayudar a su hijo a sentarse en la cama con cuidado, para que pueda comer

-Di Ah...- pidió dulcemente Shampoo para poder darle una cucharada de la sopa

A Ranma le pareció algo vergonzoso hacer lo que le pedía su novia frente a su padre, pero de todas maneras cumplió con lo pedido para complacer a su novia, haciendo que esta sonría; y así continuaron por unos 10 minutos

Al momento Sora entra por la puerta, y se acercó a la joven pareja

-Por lo visto has recuperado tus energías- comentó Sora al ver a Ranma de mejor ánimo

-Si, supongo que te debo una, gracias por salvarme- agradeció Ranma con algo de seriedad

-No tienes que agradecerme, no lo hice por ti, lo hice únicamente por Shampoo- comentó Sora directamente, haciendo que Ranma se enoje un poco

Shampoo sujeta la mano de su novio para tratar de calmarlo

-¿A qué has venido Sora?- preguntó Ranma tratando de controlar su enojo

-He venido a decirte que en unos minutos el helicóptero estará listo para llevarte a un hospital- comunicó Sora

-Muchas gracias Sora- agradeció Shampoo

-No es nada Shampoo jaja- dijo algo ruborizado el joven millonario con una gran sonrisa, a lo que la joven le regala una de sus bellas sonrisas; -Bueno ya me voy, los espero en el helicóptero- dijo Sora muy ruborizado y contento debido a la sonrisa de la joven amazona

-¡Espera!- llama Ranma a Sora antes de que se retire; y este se detiene al instante

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Sora con algo de extraño; y al mismo tiempo su novia lo mira con preocupación, pensando que su novio le iba a reclamar a Sora la forma en que le hablaba a él y ella

-Antes quiero que me hagas un favor importante- respondió Ranma con algo de fastidio por tener que pedirle un favor a Sora

-¿Y cuál es ese favor?- preguntó Sora sin mucho interés

-Quiero que me ayudes a salvar al grifo macho de la montaña- respondió Ranma con seriedad mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

-¡Que!- gritaron Shampoo y Sora al unísono, sorprendidos por la respuesta de Ranma mientras el panda sacaba uno de sus carteles [¡Que!]

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas finales del CAPÍTULO:**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco a:

**Deianeira sama:** Muchas gracias por el comentario aprecio mucho t interés por la historia, y me da gusto de que a alguien más le guste y se una a mi historia, te lo agradezco millón, gracias por el comentario, espero saber de ti pronto.

**Letra A**: jaja un comentario muy entretenido mi amiga, me encantó, me levantó mucho el ánimo, pero sobre todo la inspiración, espero que perdones si la batalla no fue como la esperabas, créeme que intenté hacer esta batalla lo mejor que pude pensando en ti, así que lamento mucho si no es lo que esperabas. Pasando a otro tema agradezco mucho que aprecies mi forma de escribir, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y saber de ti pronto.

**Extro:** Hola amigo, que bueno saber de ti, me alegra el que hayas disfrutado de mi anterior capítulo, espero que disfrutes de este también, y perdona si la pelea no es la gran cosa, agradezco mucho tu comentario, hasta pronto mi amigo.

**Mercedes: **Hola, muchas gracias por anímate a leer mi historia, me alegra que alguien más se una a mi historia, gracias por el comentario, aprecio el que te haya gustado mi anterior capítulo, y bueno tranquila que Ranma no se nos muere jaja. Una vez más, gracias por el comentario, espero sabe de ti pronto.

**Guest/ Viento:** Hola, no sé por qué pero creo que son la misma persona jaja. Te agradezco mucho todos los comentarios, han sido de mucha inspiración para mí, desearía poder agradecerte mejor. Espero que disfrutes mucho de este capítulo, y bueno.. si no son la misma persona espero que me lo hagan saber jaja y muchas gracias a los dos si son dos personas distintas, espero saber pronto de ti o de ustedes jajaja.

**Jose Luis:** Muchísimas gracias por el cometario, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, aprecio mucho el que la hayas leído una y otra vez, el que lo menciones me hae pensar que mi historia es buena, y eso es algo que te agradezco de todo corazón, te agradezco una vez más el comentario, espero saber de ti pronto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Hola queridos lectores, quiero informarles de una noticia importante, ya que muchos no saben cuándo voy a publicar, y se les hace algo molesto no saber cuándo, he tomado la decisión de publicar un nuevo capítulo todos los sábados, así sabrán cuando actualizo y se les hará más cómodo para que algunos no tengan que ir a revisar y darse cuenta de que aún no actualizo, el no saber "cuándo" es muy desesperante, yo lo sé, es por eso el surgimiento de esta idea, hasta pronto.

Por favor comenten


	14. El favor de Ranma ¡Salvando a los grifos

ANTES DE EMPEZAR ESTE CAPÍTULO QUIERO AGRADECER DE TODO CORAZÓN A BIO-IMPACTO, UNO DE LOS GRANDES MOTIVOS POR EL CUAL HE DECIDIO CONTINUAR ES PORQUE EL ME SUPO ANIMARME, Y ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A ÉL

El favor de Ranma, salvando a los grifos!

-No es nada Shampoo jaja- dijo algo ruborizado el joven millonario con una gran sonrisa, a lo que la joven le regala una de sus bellas sonrisas; -Bueno ya me voy, los espero en el helicóptero- dijo Sora muy ruborizado y contento debido a la sonrisa de la joven amazona

-¡Espera!- llama Ranma a Sora antes de que se retire; y este se detiene al instante

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Sora con algo de extraño; y al mismo tiempo su novia lo mira con preocupación, pensando que su novio le iba a reclamar a Sora la forma en que le hablaba a él y ella

-Antes quiero que me hagas un favor importante- respondió Ranma con algo de fastidio por tener que pedirle un favor a Sora

-¿Y cuál es ese favor?- preguntó Sora sin mucho interés

-Quiero que me ayudes a salvar al grifo macho de la montaña- respondió Ranma con seriedad mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

-¡Que!- gritaron Shampoo y Sora al unísono, sorprendidos por la respuesta de Ranma mientras el panda sacaba uno de sus carteles [¡Que!]

-¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡Nunca te haría un favor así!- contestó Sora con enojo

Shampoo acarició el cabello y la mejilla de Ranma mientras lo observaba de cerca a los ojos; -¿Mi amor que cosas dices? Lo que pides es muy peligroso y arriesgado- dijo Shampoo a su novio con amabilidad y algo preocupada por su juicio

-Shampoo... Ese grifo no podrá lastimar a nadie, está sumamente herido y si no lo ayudamos morirá..- explicaba Ranma con preocupación sujetando la mano de su amada con amabilidad

[¿Y qué si eso pasa?] sacó un letrero el hombre panda sin la menor importancia por el grifo

-No merece morir- contestó Ranma con el tono de voz un poco alto

-¡¿No merece morir?! ¡Esa cosa intentó matarnos! ¡¿Y si esa cosa le hubiera hecho daño a Shampoo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así después de lo que te ha hecho?!- reprochó Sora con enojo

Shampoo tomó las manos de su prometido y lo miró directamente a los ojos con tal preocupación que se podía notar con solo verla; -Ranma sabes que siempre te he apoyado… pero lo que pides es demasiado para Sora, además esa cosa nos intentó matar..- intento razonar la joven amazona con el joven artista marcial

-Shampoo... el grifo no tuvo la culpa de nada; nosotros somos los únicos culpables de esto- contestó Ranma observándola con amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad

[A que te refieres] sacó el Panda un cartel

-A lo que me refiero es que nosotros nos acercamos al nido, nosotros capturamos a la hembra y nosotros mismos nos pusimos en peligro, es que no lo entienden, los grifos solo defendían a su familia, nosotros somos los atacantes, ellos solo defendían a su familia- explicó Ranma lo mejor que pudo

-Pero que estupideces dices- comentó Sora, a lo que la joven amazona expresa un rostro de enojo a Sora por su comentario insensible a los grifos

-Tiene razón- dijo Shampoo con seriedad; luego miró a Ranma a los ojos y le regaló una de sus simpáticas sonrisas, sintiéndose orgullosa de su futuro esposo; -Mi Ranma tiene razón, fue nuestra culpa desde un principio- afirmó Shampoo segura de sus palabras haciendo que el joven artista marcial cambie la expresión de enojo de su rostro debido a Sora, por una de felicidad y conmoción, ya que a Ranma le agradaba lo comprensible que era su prometida…. Y por la cara de enojo que le expresó a Sora… todo un logro jaja

-¡Pero Shampoo que dices! Lo que pide Ranma es demasiado peligroso, me niego a ayudarlo con ese favor- protestó Sora

-Bien, si no deseas ayudarnos no hay ningún problema yo sola iré a ayudar al grifo- respondió Shampoo ante la protesta de Sora

-¡Que! ¡De eso nada! No permitiré que vayas tu sola- comentó Ranma con mucha seriedad y algo de enojo por el comentario

-Shampoo… ir tu sola a ese lugar sería demasiado peligroso- comentó Sora

-Pero de que están hablando; Ranma tu dijiste que la bestia estaba muy herida, como podría lastimarme, además no te olvides que soy de la aldea Joketsuzoku (se pronuncia: _Nǚjiézú_ 女傑族 - "La tribú de las heroínas mujeres"; "Amazonas chinas" en las versiones americanas) tengo sangre guerrera en mis venas, y también soy una de los mejores en mi aldea; no me niegues el no ir Ranma... yo también se cuidarme- aclaró Shampoo con seriedad y orgullo

-No dudo de tu capacidad en combate, lo que me preocupa es el clima, está nevando muy fuerte, y si vas tu sola podrías morir congelada, yo casi muero de hipotermia- reprochó Ranma en un tono serio

-Estaré bien Ranma, me abrigaré lo más que pueda, además ya me convenciste del terrible error que cometimos y ya no me harás cambiar de opinión, yo iré te guste o no- Aclaró muy decidida la joven amazona

-¡No soportaría perderte!- gritó Ranma; -no lo soportaría, el tan solo pensar que podría perderte.. me mata.. No quiero volver a sentir ese dolor, esa tortura, por favor por favor no vayas - comentó Ranma bajando su tono de voz casi en súplica, mientras lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas

Shampoo se impactó al escuchar esas palabras llenas de dolor; Shampoo sujetó la mano de su prometido con afecto; -Entiendo lo que sientes, pero tienes que entender que no soy alguien común como los demás, yo soy una amazona de la tribu _Nǚjiézú_, yo nací para este tipo de situaciones, forman parte de mí, mi aldea me crio para ser alguien fuerte, son mis orígenes, lo llevo en mi sangre, no puedes prohibirme las situaciones para las que me criaron, para las que vivo, correr riesgos forma parte de mí, es lo que soy, y me gusta, tanto como te gusta a ti, por favor entiende y confía en mí, tal y como yo confíe en ti- explicó con paciencia y amabilidad, lo cual Ranma entendió con toda claridad, esa pasión de arriesgarse y aventurarse era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer.. y el que alguien se lo negara… seria como quitarle la emoción de vivir.. Lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, mientras intentaba dejarla ir, sujetándola de la mano temblando… sintiéndose incapaz de dejarla ir

Ranma aun sostenía la mano de su amada amazona viéndola a los ojos con intenso dolor sin parar de derramar lágrimas de intenso dolor, su mano no paraba de temblar pues luchaba contra sí mismo para dejarla ir

-Por favor- volvió a pedir la joven amazona con amabilidad en un tono suave, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con preocupación de que este le dijera que no

Ranma relajó su mano al escuchar sus palabras y al ver sus ojos pidiéndole amablemente el ceder y entre lágrimas este respondió -Ten mucho cuidado por favor- y así Ranma suelta la suave mano de su amada con dolor, estas palabras fueron muy duras para Ranma, ella era todo para él, que sería de el sin ella, era en todo lo que pensaba Ranma, para el dejarla ir sola era como dejar ir su vida, su felicidad, su tesoro más preciado, su futuro, para resumir él estaba dejando ir todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le importaba; así que ya se imaginan lo duro que es

-Gracias...- dijo Shampoo casi en susurro dejando caer una lágrima de felicidad, Shampoo sabía lo obstinado que era Ranma, y el saber que el la dejó ir y que haya confiado en ella le dio mucho gusto, por lo cual le entregó un dulce y profundo beso en los labios

Ranma acarició el cabello de su novia; -No tienes por qué agradecer, es tu derecho ir a donde quieras, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado- respondió Ranma con una sonrisa para disfrazar su melancolía, conteniendo sus lágrimas; Shampoo le da una ligera sonrisa a su novio mientras lo miraba con ternura; -Has cambiado mucho Ranma Saotome- mencionó contenta pero a la vez relajada, feliz de que su novio haya madurado mucho desde que se conocieron hasta su noviazgo

-Es gracias a ti, ya que sin ti.. hubiese sido el mismo arrogante y orgulloso chico de siempre- respondió en el mismo tono que su novia

Shampoo besa a su novio ante esto, tales palabras tocaron a fondo su corazón, fue el beso más amoroso de todos hasta ahora

-¿Dónde encuentro al grifo?-preguntó Shampoo

-Está en una cueva de la montaña en la que se encontraba el nido- contestó Ranma

-Gracias Airen- agradeció Shampoo con una ligera sonrisa, para luego darle un pequeño beso de despedida; luego se alejó y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación

-¡Espera! ¡No!- grito Sora para detener a la joven amazona, y esta así hizo

-¿Que sucede Sora?- pregunta con curiosidad Shampoo a punto de salir de la habitación

-No puedes ir tu sola ¿en que rayos estás pensando si piensas que te dejare ir sola? ¡eso nunca!- exclamó Sora con amor

-¿Eso quiere decir que me acompañarás verdad?- preguntó contenta la joven amazona sonriendo

-Pues claro que sí..- dijo Sora con ojos brillosos al ver la sonrisa de la amazona; -Yo nunca te dejaría sola- dijo Sora acercándose a la joven para sujetar sus manos

-te lo agradezco Sora- agradeció Shampoo con una de sus bellas sonrisas sencillas pero deleitable

-¡Oye! ¡Suelta sus manos!- exclamó Ranma con fastidio, enojo y celos, mientras reflejaba una cara tan roja por el enojo ò_ó haciendo que la joven amazona suelte las manos de Sora pero con una ligera carcajada debido a su chistosa expresión

[Yo también voy] saco un cartel el hombre panda para no tener que quedarse con su hijo y tener que explicarle por qué se puso muy sentimental con él cuándo lo dejó en la montaña y lo reencontró en la nieve

-Muchas gracias Señor Saotome- agradeció contenta la joven amazona al leer el cartel del panda

-Bueno airen, creo que todo está listo para que parta, te prometo tardar lo menos posible- comentó Shampoo para despedirse de su novio

-Hasta pronto Shampoo, ten cuidado por favor- se despidió Ranma con preocupación

Y así Shampoo prosiguió a salir de la habitación junto al padre y rival de Ranma

-Bueno mi querida Shampoo, ve a prepararte para ir hacia las montañas, lo mismo usted señor Saotome- dijo Sora para que se vistan con ropa más abrigada por el clima

-bien- dijo Shampoo contenta, mientras que Genma respondía lo mismo con uno de sus carteles

-Le diré a mi piloto que se prepare para dejar a Ranma al hospital, también le diré a Daichi que pida otro helicóptero de mi familia, los espero en la recepción del hotel en unos 30 minutos- avisó Sora

-Entendido, gracias por ayudarnos Sora, te lo agradezco mucho- agradeció Shampoo con una de sus bellas sonrisas, haciendo que Sora se sonroje y exprese una sonrisa con pena

-Jaja no es nada Shampoo- dijo este muy contento y rojo por la sonrisa que le había regalado la bella amazona

La amazona solo vuelve a sonreír y se retira a su cuarto para prepararse

Y así los demás se fueron a realizar sus asuntos

Volviendo a Nerima en casa de los Tendo; se encontraba Akane en su habitación, acostada en su cama, pensando en Ranma; "No puedo creer que Ranma se vaya a casar con Shampoo" pensaba sorprendida Akane; "sobre todo, no puedo creer que Ranma haya roto sus compromisos así por así, de seguro Shampoo hizo algo, alguna pócima o hechizo" pensó Akane con enojo; "sin embargo, Ranma se veía tan seguro de lo que decía cuando rompió sus compromisos, tanto que parecía que no estaba bajo un hechizo o efecto de una poción" pensó Akane tristemente

-¡Bueno y eso que me importa!- dijo Akane con enojo, mientras se levantaba de la cama; luego su rostro cambia a uno melancólico; -¿A quién trato de engañar? Me duele el saber que ya no está conmigo, mucho más el saber que se va a casar- dijo tristemente la joven Tendo en voz baja corrompiéndose en llanto

De vuelta en las montañas del Bosque Prohibido, estaba Shampoo vistiéndose con ropa muy cálida y mientras se vestía un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza; "Si me voy junto con Sora y el Señor Genma, Ranma estará solo, sin nadie junto a él que lo acompañe al hospital" pensó preocupada la joven amazona; Shampoo había terminado de vestirse y salió de su cuarto, camino por el pasillo y se dirigió a la recepción; "debo hacer algo, no puedo dejar a Ranma solo" seguía pensando la joven amazona mientras caminaba; -¡Ya sé!- dijo la joven amazona muy contenta, para luego correr hacia la recepción

Cuando Shampoo llegó se encontró con Sora hablando con el piloto y doctor sobre Ranma

-Sora- llamó la bella joven a lo lejos mientras corría hacia el

-Oh, Shampoo, que sorpresa pensé que tardarías más- saludo contento el joven millonario  
-Perdón que te interrumpa, quizás pienses que te quiero molestar, pero crees que me puedas hacer un par de favores- pidió amablemente Shampoo apenada

Sora observó con ternura esa expresión de pena de Shampoo, luego sonrió, la miro dulcemente a los ojos y colocó sus manos en los hombros de esta; Sora amo más la belleza de la joven amazona en ese momento, sus bellas mejillas coloradas hacían resaltar el bello carmesí de sus ojos; -No tienes por qué apenarte, tus deseos son órdenes para mí- comentó Sora de con tal amabilidad y dulzura, que sonrojó un poco a Shampoo

-Sora..- dijo algo sorprendida la joven amazona

Sora cerro sus ojos y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Shampoo

-¿Que haces?- dijo confusa Shampoo, mientras retrocedía su rostro antes de que este la besara

Sora abre sus ojos con algo de confusión; -Nada nada- dijo este algo nervioso, mientras quitaba de encima sus manos de los hombros de la amazona; -Es solo que creí...

-¿Creíste que te quería besar?- interrumpió Shampoo algo impactada y con un poco de enojo

Sora al ver la expresión de Shampoo puso una cara de nervios; -No! No, como crees...- negó Sora mientras botaba varias gotas de sudor

-ah, entonces... que querías hacer?- dijo Shampoo un poco más calmada pero con sus dudas

A lo que Sora se pone aún más nervioso; -B.. Bue... Bueno, si.. Si iba a besarte..

-¡¿Entonces si ibas a besarme?!- dijo Shampoo volviendo a su estado de impacto y algo de enojo

Lo cual pone aún más nervioso a Sora

-S, si, si, p..pe...pero en tu frente, si eso es, lo iba a hacer en tu frente- dijo Sora muy nervioso, con miedo de que Shampoo no le creyese

-Oh... Perdón Sora no tenía idea de que iba a ser en mi frente, que apenada estoy, no sabes lo mucho que lo lamento- se disculpó Shampoo con mucha pena

-JAJA no te preocupes Shampoo todos nos equivocamos a veces JAJA- dijo Sora con sonrisas fingidas mientras una gran gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente

-Tu siempre tan comprensible Sora; muchas gracias por perdonarme- agradeció Shampoo con algo de pena

-Bueno, bueno ya, anda dime que es lo que querías pedirme?- preguntó Sora con una sonrisa disfrazando su enorme susto que se llevó

-Ah sí, cierto, mira me preguntaba si tienes algún teléfono que me prestes para llamar a mi bisabuela. Es que en mi habitación no hay teléfono, y en recepción solo la recepcionista puede usar el teléfono- pidió y explicó Shampoo a su amigo

-Pero claro que si te presto uno, ten toma las llaves de mi habitación, en mi cuarto tengo un teléfono que puedes usar- explico Sora con una sonrisa entregándole las llaves de su habitación a la hermosa amazona

-Muchas gracias Sora- agradeció Shampoo, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo e irse corriendo hacia la habitación de este, dejando a Sora con su corazón acelerado, una gran sonrisa, mejillas coloradas y ojos de ilusión irradiando chispitas

Una vez ya dentro de la habitación de Sora, Shampoo busca el teléfono de su amigo, el cual estaba alado de su cama, agarra el teléfono y marca el número de su casa en Joketsu, y ni bien pasaron 10 segundos contestaron el teléfono

-Buenas tardes, casa de Ranma y Shampoo, habla Miu. Con quien tengo el gusto?- saludo dulcemente Miu

-Hola Miu habla Shampoo- contesta de igual forma Shampoo

-Shampoo que gusto saber de ti ¿dime en que te puedo ayudar?- preguntó amablemente Miu

-A mí también me da gusto escucharte Miu, y bueno me gustaría hablar con mi bisabuela, ella se encuentra en casa?- preguntó amablemente Shampoo

-Sí, si claro, está charlando con mi abuelo sobre algunos detalles de tu boda; ahora mismo le comunico que quieres hablar con ella, espera aquí- dijo amablemente Miu

-Si, muchas gracias Miu- agradeció Shampoo

Luego de unos 20 segundos, Cologne contesta el teléfono

-Hola Shampoo, que alegría el que llames- saluda contenta Cologne

-A mí también me alegra el haberlo hecho bisabuela- dijo Shampoo contenta; -bisabuela, necesito un favor muy grande- pidió Shampoo amablemente

-Si, claro, lo que quieras niña- afirmo Cologne

-Bueno.. A Ranma se le dislocó la rodilla, y según el doctor quizás pueda tener algun ligamento o hueso roto, pero que eso solo lo sabrán hasta que le hagan algunos exámenes; por lo cual lo van a llevar a un hospital para hacerle esos exámenes y luego operarlo- explico Shampoo con algo de tristeza y preocupación

-Oh, pero que malas noticias, en verdad lo siento- dio sus condolencias Cologne

-Bisabuela, el punto de mi llamada es que me gustaría que acompañes a Ranma al hospital para hacerle compañía ya que yo no voy a poder ir porque Ranma me encargo una tarea muy importante. ¿Puedes ir bisabuelita?- preguntó Shampoo con amabilidad

-Pues claro, pero no tengo como ir a las montañas del bosque prohibido, además está nevando, lo cual me dificulta el ir Shampoo- explicó Cologne

-No te preocupes por eso, un amigo puede ir a recogerte- dijo Shampoo

-Pues en ese caso me parece perfecto, pero creo que mejor será que dejen a Ranma ahí donde está, yo puedo curar su rodilla más rápido y eficiente- sugirió Cologne

-¿Estas segura Bisabuela?- preguntó Shampoo algo dudosa

-¿Por supuesto que estoy segura. Cuando te he fallado?- respondió Cologne con seguridad

-Si, tienes razón, el que lo hagas tu bisabuela, me hace sentir más segura- contestó Shampoo con tranquilidad y alivio

-Bien, iré a preparar mi botiquín y algo de ropa para pasar la noche- comentó Cologne

-Bien, mi amigo estará ahí en unas horas, adiós bisabuela- dijo por ultimo Shampoo

-Adiós Shampoo- se despidió Cologne

Shampoo cerró el teléfono, salió de la habitación de Sora y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sora en la recepción

Cuando llegó se acercó a Sora y le dijo con vergüenza; -Hola de nuevo Sora, necesito un último favor

-Hay Shampoo, no hay últimos favores de mi para ti, tan solo pídelo y yo lo haré- dijo Sora con una sonrisa

Shampoo sonríe ante lo generosidad de su amigo; -Gracias Sora, eres un gran amigo- agradeció contenta la joven amazona

-jaja no es nada- respondió este con sonrojo

^/^

-bueno... En primera ya no hay necesidad de que lleven a Ranma al hospital- comentó Shampoo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sora, sorprendido por el comentario de la joven amazona

-Bueno mi bisabuela vendrá a hacerse cargo de la pierna de Ranma; ella puede curar todo tipo de enfermedad, lesión, fractura, etc, etc- explicó Shampoo con orgullo de ser la bisnieta de Cologne

-Oh, qué bueno saberlo, debe ser una gran doctora- dijo sorprendido Sora

-Jaja algo así- contestó Shampoo con gracia n_n

-Bueno... Y... Cuál es el favor que deseas que cumpla?- preguntó Sora sin rodeos

-Lo que pasa es que mi bisabuela no tiene como venir hasta acá, así que en vez de llevar a Ranma al hospital me gustaría que traigas a mi bisabuela para acá ¿crees que puedas?- explicó y preguntó la amazona de la manera más amable posible

Sora sonrió y dijo con una gran sonrisa; -Pues claro que si-

-Muchas gracias Sora nunca olvidaré este favor que me has hecho- agradeció contenta Shampoo

-No es nada jaja- dijo este ruborizado y muy contento por haber hecho feliz a la amazona

^/^  
u

-En este momento voy a decirle a Daichi que le diga a mi otro piloto que hay un cambio de planes, que traiga al hotel a tu bisabuela que está en... Bueno.. En donde se encuentra tu bisabuela?- preguntó con curiosidad Sora

-En la aldea de Joketsu, ella lo estará esperando a tu piloto muy lista- contestó contenta la joven amazona

-Muy bien, pues en ese caso Joketsu nos queda muy cerca, no te preocupes Shampoo ahora mismo le comunico a Daichi, espérame unos minutos- dijo Sora mientras caminaba rumbo a Daichi; mientras la joven amazona lo esperaba en recepción

Luego de unos 15 minutos, Sora aparece con noticias

-Bueno Shampoo, todo salió bien, ya le he comunicado a Daichi lo que tenía que hacer, y el piloto le dijo que no había ningún problema, que de hecho le tardará menos de una hora hacerlo; por ahora será mejor que continuemos con nuestra misión antes que llegue la noche y la nieve sea más espesa- comentó Sora

-Muchas gracias Sora, y si creo que tienes razón, será mejor que nos demos prisa pero... El señor Saotome aún no llega- comentó algo preocupada la joven amazona

-Jaja El señor Saotome ya está en el helicóptero esperándonos, él fue el primero en estar listo- dijo Sora contento

-Que alegría saberlo, bueno que esperamos, vamos ya- dijo contenta la joven amazona, para luego ir con su amigo al helicóptero y comenzar su misión

Cuando subieron al helicóptero Genma los recibió contento en su forma de panda saludándolos con uno de sus carteles; para luego sentarse y acomodarse para el despegue del helicóptero

Mientras tanto en Nerima; dos jóvenes estaban descansando sentados en el sofá de su casa mientras veían la tele; esos jóvenes eran Ryoga y Ukyo

Ukyo apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, mientras este tenía una mirada distraída y algo enojada; y esto lo nota Ukyo

-Te gusta la película- pregunta Ukyo para llamar la atención de su novio

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste mi amor?- dijo Ryoga sin haber escuchado la pregunta de su novia

-¿Qué te sucede cariño, te noto algo.. disgustado, no te gusta ver películas románticas? O... ¿Hice algo que te disgustara?- preguntó Ukyo preocupada

-No, no, no, no, no, nada de eso mi amor- contestó Ryoga algo alterado, mientras agitaba sus manos con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Ukyo aún preocupada

-Es Mousse, no me gustó que te haya agarrado el brazo de esa manera- dijo Ryoga ya más serio y algo enojado

-Cariño no te pongas así.. Ya te dije que Mousse no me sujetó bruscamente, por favor entiéndelo, para él la boda es algo difícil de aceptar- dijo Ukyo para calmar a su novio

-¡Aun así no tuvo por qué tocarte! Te juro que tengo unas ganas de...- dijo Ryoga con más enojo mientras apretaba sus puños

-No sigas pensando en eso cariño, por favor, mejor piensa en mí, en nosotros… ¿sí?- dijo Ukyo preocupada para luego entregarle un dulce beso a su novio en la mejilla, el cual se tranquilizó al contacto, con uno y otro, y otro, y otro beso

-Perdóname.. tienes razón, a lo mejor para él debe ser más duro el aceptarlo que cualquier otra persona… dejaré ese inconveniente por alto esta vez..- dijo Ryoga dando una honda inhalación, exhalando por la boca con algo de pesadez, a lo cual Ukyo le entrega un profundo beso como premio, durando unos cuantos segundos

-No es bueno que guardes rencor.. a la larga perjudicará tu vida- dijo Ukyo acariciando suavemente su rostro observando a su novio con amor haciendo que este lo observe de igual forma. Ryoga colocó su mano sobre la mano que ella tenía puesta en su mejilla, esas simples palabras para Ryoga le señalaban que ella se preocupaba por él.. y ese beso.. fue una gran mezcla de sentimientos lo cual lo lleva a acercarse más a ella atreviéndose a besarla

Ukyo algo sorprendida pero deseada por el beso correspondía con gusto apegando su pecho al de él sintiendo sus respiraciones y el fuerte latido de su corazón. Sus respiraciones aumentaban con cada beso suave que se otorgaban, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más.. dándole lugar al deseo

Ukyo procedió a sentarse encima de Ryoga frente a él, mientras lo continuaba besando con un deseo que se así cada vez más irresistible; mientras Ryoga acariciaba la silueta de su novia experimentando el mismo deseo que ella haciendo mutuo el deseo; el momento parecía oportuno y perfecto.. pero.. al continuar.. ambos reconocen que estaban excitados, deseosos el uno por el otro, y esto los asusta, lo cual provoca que dejen de besarse, mirándose algo confusos pero a la vez sorprendidos.. pensando cada uno en su mente ¿Será muy pronto? ¿Acaso lo estoy forzando/a? ¿Qué estará pensando de mí?

-Perdóname, no quise acosarte de esa forma- se disculpó Ukyo muy apenada y algo agitada preocupada de que su novio la crea desesperada

-No, no, no me acosaste, perdóname a mí por besarte… y tocarte.. de esa manera, de seguro has de pensar que soy un depravado sexual- comentó Ryoga muerto de vergüenza agachando su cabeza y apretando un puño pensando que acaba de estropear todo en su relación

-No, para nada, nunca pensaría eso de ti cariño- respondió Ukyo con seguridad mirando a su novio muy sonrojada pero preocupada de que su novio se sienta así

-¿Segura?- dice este dudoso, dudoso y sobra decir que muy apenado reflejando todo esto en su mirar

-Segura- le sonríe Ukyo a su novio aun apenada

-Gracias.. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a un restaurante a comer?- preguntó Ryoga con una ligera sonrisa para tratar de calmar la situación

-Eso me encantaría- contestó Ukyo contenta con una sonrisa dejando pasar otra hermosa oportunidad por miedo

Ryoga le devuelve la sonrisa y le otorga un pequeño y dulce beso; -te amo- dijo este de todo corazón

-Y yo a ti- contesta ella con una sonrisa para luego devolverle el beso a su novio

Luego ambos se separan y buscan algo que ponerse para ir a salir

Cuando salieron; buscaron un lugar donde comer; Ukyo prefirió algo sencillo, así que se dirigieron a un restaurante económico

Cuando la joven pareja toma asiento en una mesa miran el menú y escogen su comida; -¿Me pregunto qué tan rica será la comida?- pensó Ukyo en voz baja

-Oye mi amor- llamó Ryoga

-si, dime- responde Ukyo

-He estado pensando acerca de la boda Ranma y Shampoo, y... Eso me llevó a pensar en una pregunta importante...- dijo Ryoga con seriedad, mirando a Ukyo a los ojos

"¡Oh Por Dios! Será que Ryoga me quiere proponer matrimonio" pensó Ukyo con ilusión llenándose más y mas de ella; "Que romántico es, por eso quería llevarme a un restaurante, hay que emocionada estoy..." Seguía pensando Ukyo con emoción y ansiedad; -¿Y-y cuál es esa pregunta cariño?- preguntó con ilusión y algo apenada la bella joven de espátula gigante

-Bueno... Si Ranma y Shampoo se casan...- comentó Ryoga

"Hay Cariño que tímido eres, ya dilo" pensaba Ukyo ansiosa

-¿Qué será de Akane? Es decir debe estar pasando por momentos dolorosos- terminó de comentar Ryoga preocupado por la menor de las Tendo

-Ah... Era eso- Dijo Ukyo con decepción y una cara pesada

-Pues si ¿qué más podría ser?- dijo Ryoga algo confuso

Ukyo respiró con pesadez; -Nada, supongo que tienes razón, quizás debamos visitarla después de comer- comentó Ukyo sin importancia.. algo amargada por la pregunta de su novio

-Sí, eso estaría bien- dijo contento Ryoga

Y así continuaron hablando sobre el asunto, para luego empezar a comer

Mientras tanto en Joketsu; un helicóptero aterrizaba en el centro de la aldea; cuando aterrizó toda la gente miraba sorprendida al helicóptero y al piloto que salía de él puesto que no habían apreciado ese tipo de tecnología antes; apenas el piloto bajó del helicóptero el alcalde apareció e interrogó a este -¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó serio el alcalde sin rodeos

-Tranquilo señor, no he venido con ninguna mala intención, únicamente he venido a cumplir un trabajo que me encargaron, vengo de parte de la familia Yukama para recoger a la bisabuela de la señorita Shampoo, amiga del señorito Sora Yukama- informó y aclaró el piloto del helicóptero con algo de nervios debido a la mirada intimidante que puso el alcalde cuando lo interrogó

-Esa soy yo- dijo Cologne apareciendo entre la multitud

-Mi Señora Cologne no nos avisó que se iba- dijo el alcalde

-No se preocupe señor alcalde volveré mañana en la tarde, haré un viaje corto a las montañas del bosque prohibido para atender ciertos favores que me ha pedido mi bisnieta, por el momento el señor Yuuma está a cargo de los preparativos de la boda hasta que yo regrese- aclaró Cologne al alcalde

-Oh, pues en ese caso espero que tenga un buen viaje y buena suerte- dijo el Alcalde aliviado de entender todo lo sucedido

-Muchas gracias alcalde- agradeció Cologne para luego mirar al piloto a la cara; -Ahora escúchame bien jovencito, cuando lleguemos a las montañas, más te vale que aterrices este monstruo metálico para que pueda bajar, porque no pienso bajar por medio de un paracaídas- aclaró Cologne con mucha seriedad, sin superar su experiencia al viajar hacia Joketsu en avión y saltar en paracaídas

-No se preocupe señora, tengo órdenes estrictas de que su viaje sea seguro y cómodo- afirmó el piloto

-Eso espero- comentó Cologne para luego subir al avión con un bolso mediano que llevaba guindado en su brazo

Una vez ya todo listo para el viaje la gente de Joketsu despedía a Cologne mientras el helicóptero ascendía

Volviendo con Shampoo, Genma y Sora se encontraban en el otro helicóptero cerca de la montaña en la que se encontraba el grifo

-Ya estamos cerca señorito Sora- avisa el piloto

-muy bien, este es el plan- dijo Sora para que Genma y Shampoo pongan atención; -trataremos de llevarnos a los dos grifos y el nido con los huevos a un refugio de animales que queda a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia del Hotel; como los grifos son pesados, tendremos que llevar uno por uno, por lo cual sugiero que llevemos primero al macho ya que según Ranma, está gravemente herido, y luego llevamos a la hembra con el nido - explica Sora

-Me parece bien, propongo que rodeemos la montaña para encontrar la cueva en la que Ranma colocó a la bestia- propuso Shampoo

-Buena idea- dijo Sora; -Oíste lo que dijo?- preguntó Sora al piloto

-Si señorito Sora, lo haré de inmediato- respondió el piloto, ya cerca de la montaña

Y así el piloto rodeó la montaña una y otra vez, hasta que... [Ahí está] escribió en uno de sus carteles el panda mientras señalaba en dirección a la cueva; de inmediato Shampoo y Sora observan en dirección hacia donde estaba señalando el panda y divisan la cueva

-Si, ahí está, desciende ahora- ordena Sora al piloto

-Enseguida señorito Sora- acata el piloto, para luego descender cerca de la cueva

Una vez ya abajo el helicóptero; Shampoo, Genma y Sora salen del helicóptero, Sora llevaba consigo una gran maleta consigo; luego el grupo se adentra en la cueva; una vez ya adentro de la cueva el grupo encuentra al grifo alado de una fogata ya extinta

[Wow. Que enorme] comento con su cartel Genma en su forma maldita

El grupo notó que el grifo estaba con un ala sin plumas y torcida, con varias manchas de sangre por todo su cuerpo y semi inconsciente

-Oh Dios... Pobrecillo... Ranma debió ser muy brutal con el- comentó Shampoo sintiendo pena por el grifo acercándose al grifo para acariciarlo suavemente

-Sí que lo fue...- dijo Sora muy sorprendido; luego recordó el pleito que tuvo en la mañana con Ranma cuando estaba en toalla junto con Shampoo, sobre todo recordó el puño que Ranma le dio en el estómago que lo dejó sin poder moverse por un momento; "Al juzgar las condiciones actuales del grifo, es obvio que Ranma posee una fuerza sobre humana; el maldito no debió ni usar ni un poco de su fuerza cuando me golpeó en el estómago…." pensó Sora con un poco de temor y rabia, ya que ahora ya había comprobado que su rival era muchísimo más fuerte que él y sería imposible igualarlo, pero sin duda Sora sabía que incluso los más fuertes deben tener grandes debilidades... y esto podría ser una gran una ventaja..

Shampoo al ver la expresión de Sora pregunta con curiosidad -¿Te sucede algo Sora?

-¿Eh?- dijo Sora saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta Shampoo a su amigo con algo de preocupación

-Si, si... Emm... Me siento bien no te preocupes Shampoo- afirma Sora disimulando estar bien

-Ok- dijo por ultimo Shampoo

[¿Cómo lo sacamos?] Pregunta el Panda con uno de sus carteles

-Bueno traigo conmigo una red grande y sogas en mi maleta; usaremos la red como camilla para el grifo, para lo cual tendremos que usar nuestra fuerza para colocar el grifo sobre la red; luego lo arrastraremos hasta el helicóptero, amarraremos una de mis sogas gruesas en cada uno de los cuatro extremos de la red, para luego amarrar los otros extremos de las mismas cuerdas al helicóptero; usaría el gancho del helicóptero pero temo que no sea tan resistente, es por eso que usaremos cuatro cuerdas gruesas y resistentes para llevar al grifo al refugio; por cierto cuando subamos al helicóptero, usted señor Genma tendrá que transformarse en su forma normal ya que estaremos volando con algo de peso- Explico muy detalladamente Sora para que no hubiera confusiones

[Qué?] Saco un cartel Genma, solo entendiendo lo de su maldición y el peso

-Vaya que eres organizado Sora, lo tenías todo planeado- dijo Shampoo con admiración

-Jaja no es nada, fue algo sencillo de planear jaja- dijo Sora con gusto, orgullo y rubor

-Bueno, señor Saotome por favor ayúdeme a levantar al grifo- dijo Shampoo con amabilidad

[Sí, claro] respondió el panda con un cartel

-Sora pon la red en el suelo para que podamos poner al grifo sobre ella- dijo Shampoo mientras ella y Genma se dirigían hacia el grifo para levantarlo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices ustedes dos solos no podrán levantar a una bestia enorme como esta- dijo Sora sin creer que ellos puedan

-Créeme podemos, ahora pon la red- dijo Shampoo sin mucha importancia al comentario de Sora, mientras se preparaba para levantar al grifo

Sora se sorprende algo ante estas palabras, para luego poner la red en el suelo; y así Shampoo y Genma procedieron a levantar a la bestia, y con algo de esfuerzo lograron levantar a la bestia, lo cual sorprende a Sora, dejándolo sin palabras

[¿Y ahora qué?] Pregunta el panda con uno de sus carteles

Sora final mente reacciona y piensa al respecto; "para que ambos puedan levantar algo así es porque también poseen una fuerza sobre humana" pensó Sora con algo de celos, sintiéndose débil; como podría competir él contra Ranma físicamente si ni siquiera puede igualar la fuerza de Shampoo; -bueno... Ahora amarremos una soga en cada extremo de la red- dijo Sora para concluir

Y así cumplieron con lo planeado, para luego los tres arrastrar al grifo hasta el helicóptero; luego lo amarraron al helicóptero según lo planeado por Sora

Una vez que ya amarraron al grifo al helicóptero, subieron al helicóptero y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos

-Muy bien señor Genma, vuelva a su forma normal para que no volemos con tanto peso- le dijo Sora a Genma amablemente

[De acuerdo] respondió el panda con uno de sus carteles, para luego colocarse una enorme y cálida manta alrededor de su cuerpo y echarse agua caliente de un recipiente que llevaba consigo

Una vez que Genma volvió a su forma humana, Sora le ordeno al piloto que ascendiera y este obedeció; y así el helicóptero ascendió con un poco de dificultad debido al peso del grifo, pero el helicóptero logro hacerlo

-AH!- emitió el grifo macho; lo cual oyó el grupo

-ah!- escucharon a la grifo hembra a lo alto de la montaña

-Sora... ¿Crees que te puedas acercar hacia la grifo para ver cómo se encuentra?- pidió amablemente la bella amazona

-Sí, claro- dijo Sora sin ver el problema

-Ya oíste a la dama, llévanos lo más cerca posible de la grifo- ordenó Sora al piloto

-Enseguida señorito Sora- respondió el piloto acatando la orden

Una vez ya cerca de la grifo Shampoo observó algo que la impactó

¡Ah...!- emitió la grifa queriendo zafarse de la red para ir hacia el nido

-¡Los huevos!- gritó Shampoo

-¿Que sucede Shampoo?- preguntó Sora con preocupación

-¡Los huevos! ¡Se están congelando!- gritó Shampoo muy preocupada por los huevos de los grifos, para luego levantarse de su asiento y abrir la puerta del helicóptero rápidamente para poder saltar hacia la montaña

-¡Shampoo espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó este mientras se levantaba de golpe para agarrar a Shampoo, pero ya era tarde puesto que esta ya había saltado

Shampoo logró llegar cerca del nido, y apenas logró sostener el nido lo llevó dentro del helicóptero de un solo salto con dificultad al ser los huevos algo pesados para ella

-¡listo! Lo logré- comentó Shampoo ya dentro del helicóptero calmándose un poco

-Wow eso fue... Wow- comentó Sora sorprendido por la agilidad y fuerza de Shampoo ya que los huevos no eran muy livianos

-Gracias...- agradeció Shampoo con una sonrisa; luego Shampoo se quitó el guante que le cubría la mano del frío para poder tocar los huevos

Cuando Shampoo colocó su mano desnuda en uno de los huevos notó que estaban fríos

-Están fríos... Crees que tengan posibilidad de sobrevivir?- preguntó con preocupación la joven amazona

Sora saca una manta de su maleta, se acerca a los huevos y los arropa con la manta, para luego mirar a los ojos de la amazona con una serena felicidad; -Van a estar bien, solo están algo fríos, no tienes de que preocuparte ^_^

La amazona solo sonrió, y procedió a sentarse a su asiento; y así el helicóptero continuo su camino hacia el refugio de animales

Volviendo con Cologne y el piloto; el helicóptero ya había llegado a su destino y en esos momentos ya se encontraba aterrizando

-Ve mi señora, le dije que llegaríamos seguros- dijo contento el piloto

-Debo admitir que no tuviste problema alguno, es más el viaje me pareció tranquilo y algo relajante, te felicito jovencito- felicitó la mayor y superior de las amazonas

-Muchas gracias señora- agradeció el comentario el piloto

-No, gracias a ti hijo, bueno, tengo que irme mi futuro yerno me ha de estar esperando, adiós, fue un gusto conocerte- se despide Cologne del piloto mientras esta se baja del helicóptero con su maleta

En la entrada del hotel, Daichi esperaba a la anciana amazona

-Es un gusto conocerla distinguida señora- Saludó Daichi con una ligera reverencia

Cologne solo expresa un rostro grato ante el saludo de Daichi

-Permítame llevarla con el joven Saotome señora- dijo Daichi, para luego ayudarla con la maleta y llevar a Cologne a la habitación de enfermería en donde se encontraba Ranma

Al poco tiempo estos llegan y abren la puerta de la habitación, Daichi se retira para dejar a la futura familia hablar

-Al fin... Ya era hora de que nos vayamos al hospi...- dijo Ranma sin poder terminar al ver el rostro de Cologne; -¿Abuela?.. ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunta sorprendido de verla

-Hola futuro yerno, vine a ayudarte con tu problema en la rodilla- aclaró Cologne contenta

-Ah.. Bueno.. Gracias, pero no tenía por qué molestarse, ya me llevaran a un hospital- comentó Ranma con gratitud

-Tonterías... Un hospital... Ese tipo de tratamientos no son para ti, en un hospital tardarán meses en hacer que te recuperes; yo te propongo hacerlo en una semana- dijo con algo de orgullo la amazona mayor

-Bueno... Si me lo pone así.. Bueno, gracias; pero.. Shampoo quería que vaya al hospital- dijo Ranma algo dudoso de hacerle o no hacerle caso a la amazona

-No te preocupes por eso, hubo un cambio de planes, yo le sugerí a Shampoo que sería mejor que yo te atienda, ella acepto y le pidió a su amigo rico que me traiga con uno de sus helicópteros, y.. Aquí estoy jaja- explicó con gracia la vieja amazona

-bueno, eso explica mucho...- respondió este en el mismo tono

-Jaja sí; bueno Ranma, por ahora necesito que te duermas, necesitaras recuperar mucha energía para la operación que voy a hacer- dijo Cologne con seriedad

-Eso no se oye bien pero.. Bien.. Lo haré- dijo este con ciertas dudas

-Perfecto, te despertaré en 5 horas- dijo Cologne mientras salía de la habitación, y se disponía a buscar a Daichi

Ranma queda solo en la habitación; el joven artista marcial empieza a sumirse en sus pensamientos; "'¿La operación de la abuela, será segura?.." Pensó este con algo de preocupación; -JAJAJA me estoy preocupando demasiado, nada es imposible para la abuela, que riesgo puede haber jaja- comentó Ranma para sí mismo con gracia; -Pero aun así... La noté seria cuando mencionó que necesitaba energías para la operación- dijo Ranma esta vez en un tono más bajo y preocupado; -debo dejar de preocuparme.. La abuela nunca me ha fallado, que puede salir mal... Lo mejor será que me duerma ahora- dijo este mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir

Volviendo con Ukyo y Ryoga

Ambos se encontraban saliendo del restaurante rumbo a la casa Tendo

-Oye Ryoga..- llama Ukyo a su novio mientras caminaban

-Dime mi amor- dijo este

-Este.. ¿No sé cómo decirte esto?.. Em.. Ah.. ¿Qué piensas de Akane?- dijo Ukyo como tema de conversa para el camino

-Oh, pues bueno.. Pienso que es alguien respetable, decidida, fuerte, amable, linda.. Y muchas otras cosas más; ¿por qué lo preguntas mi amor?- dijo este sin mucha importancia al tema

-Linda eh..- Susurró Ukyo con celos sin ver a su novio a la cara.. ¿acaso este tonto la seguía amando.. y simplemente esta con ella por despecho?

-Qué cosa?- preguntó este al verla balbucear

-Jaja nada cariño..- dijo esta con algo de nervios ^^'

-jaja..- soltó una pequeña carcajada Ryoga

-¿Que es gracioso?- pregunta Ukyo con curiosidad

-Es que estas algo extraña hoy.. No sé qué será lo que te hace actuar así, pero te ves muy adorable- dijo este con una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba más a ella para colocar su mano alrededor de sus brazos

Estas últimas palabras de Ryoga hacen ruborizar a la joven; -No digas tonteríasss- grito está muy contenta y ruborizada, mientras lo empujaba con una sola mano para que se alejase ^/^ Quizás este tonto.. si lo amaba… y solo son sus celos lo que la preocupa..

El empujón fue tan fuerte que hizo que Ryoga se estrellase contra un muro

-Jaja tan tierna y dulce, y a la vez tan fuerte- dijo Ryoga con un gran chichón en su frente en un tono algo burlón mientras se acercaba a su novia de nuevo, solo que esta vez mantuvo un poco de distancia

Volviendo con Shampoo, Sora y Genma

Nuestro grupo se encontraba llegando al refugio de animales; el personal del refugio los recibió con mucho gusto

Una vez que el helicóptero aterrizó y nuestro grupo bajó, el gerente del refugio se acercó

-Que gusto tenerlo aquí señorito Sora, hace mucho que no lo veíamos- saludó con gusto el gerente (El gerente era un hombre alto, gordo, semi calvo, de cabello oscuro y ojos pardos)

-El gusto es todo mío Yuto- saludó Sora ( Yuto amable, agradable, cariñoso, afectuoso )

-Oh... Veo que trae una hermosa dama consigo- dijo el gerente contento, refiriéndose a la joven

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shampoo- saludó Shampoo contenta

-mucho gusto señorita- dijo este mientras besaba su mano, lo cual molesta un poco a Sora; -Mi nombre es Yuto- dijo Yuto Amablemente

Luego se dirigió hacia Genma y lo saludó con un fuerte y amistoso apretón de menos; -Mucho gusto señor, Yuto A su servicio- se presentó el gerente

-¿dígame señorito, que lo trae por aquí?- preguntó el gerente

-como habrás notado mi helicóptero, te trajo una criatura- comentó Sora

-sí, si lo había notado, pero esa red no me deja ver con exactitud que es- dijo Yuto, luego se acercó a la criatura para verla más de cerca; -Cielos... Este animal sí que es enorme..- comentó el gerente sorprendido; luego miró a Sora; -¿Que es..? Si es un oso, es muy grande...- dijo con gracia el gerente mirando de reojo a la criatura sin poder descifrar que era la criatura

-Es un grifo- contestó Sora

-Un grifo.. Me está tomando el pelo..- dijo Yuto sin creer en las palabras de Sora empezando a reír y lo mismo el resto del personal

-jaja no te miento, quítale la red y júzgalo por ti mismo- respondió Sora con una ligera sonrisa cruzándose de brazos

El gerente por gran curiosidad ordenó a los trabajadores que lo ayudasen a quitar la red de la criatura

Cuando quitaron la red de la criatura, se pudo apreciar claramente al grifo provocando que todo el personal del refugio de animales se sorprendiera y se les ponga la piel de gallina

-No puedo creer lo que veo….- se decía a si mismo Yuto sin poder moverse

-¿sorprendido Yuto?- preguntó Sora en forma burlona

-Si... Muy impresionado, y lo mejor es que esta con vidaaaa- comentaba Yuto muy sorprendido sintiéndose inmensamente afortunado de ver una magnifica criatura que se creía mitica

-Si todavía está vivo, pero gravemente lastimado, vine porque pensé que tu podrías tenerlo unos días hasta que sane, yo pagaría todos los gastos más unos bonos extras ¿te parece bien?- propuso Sora al gerente

-Pues claro que si... Nadie en su sano juicio se negaría a una propuesta así, aun mas si la criatura es un grifo..- dijo Yuto contento en forma de aceptar

-Gracias Yuto.. Amm... Por cierto... Se me olvidó decirte que se trata de más de un solo grifo- avisó Sora algo apenado

-¿Son más? ¿Cuantos exactamente?- preguntó Yuto

-falta la hembra, la cual te traeré en un momento, y los huevos de los grifos que están dentro del helicóptero- explicó Sora; -¿No hay ningún problema verdad?- preguntó por ultimo este

-No, ninguno, ya te dije que solo una persona que no esté en su sano juicio no aceptaría- respondió Yuto

-Bien, voy por la hembra, vuelvo lo más pronto posible- dijo Sora, luego miro a Genma y le dijo amablemente -Señor Saotome, podría bajar los huevos del helicóptero y entregárselos al personal?

-Por supuesto- contestó Genma, para luego cumplir con lo pedido

Y asi nuestro grupo subió al helicóptero, y continuaron con su misión

CONTINUARA...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Muchas gracias amigos espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, por favor comenten que tal les pareció, y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia para la historia avísenme por favor

Para mi siguiente capítulo, Cologne realizará la operación con Ranma, la cual no será nada agradable, Shampoo presiente que algo malo pasara con Ranma, por otro lado, los Tendo planean ir en busca de Ranma, y Ryoga y Ukyo pasaran por una prueba de amor, no se lo pierdan, hasta pronto (quizás me tarde más de una semana jaja ^^'. Todo depende de lo que me animen con sus comentarios)

Stephano05

SALUDOS A:

**Mercedes:** Muchas gracias por comentar Mercedes, me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado de mi anterior capitulo, jaja y que te haya gustado el comentario de Ranma jaja, me alegra mucho que sigas comentando.. Y el que te alegre que no haya dejado que Ranma muera jaja XP Espero saber de ti pronto.. Gracias por comentar ^^

**Jose Luis:** Me alegra mucho volver a saber de ti amigo.. Es bueno que sigas comentando… agradezco el qe disfrutes de las escenas, espero que este capítulo posea una escena de tu agrado, muchas gracias por comentas, hasta pronto ^^

**Andrea:** TTuTT gracias por creer que tengo talento.. la verdad es que me considero todo un novato jaja no sabes cómo aprecio tu comentario, me hace sentir que en serio hago un buen trabajo, te agradezco de todo corazón el comentario y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.. gracias por comentar ^^

**Bio-Impacto****:** AMIGOO NO ME PRESIONAS, ME ALGAS MUCHOO TTUTT jaja cielos… nadie nunca me había apoyado tanto como tu… jeje y la verdad agradezco me consideres el mejor y que todos deberían ser como yo jaja pero es que aun soy un novato en esto… pero en serio tu apoyo y aprecio es el principal motivo por el que estoy continuando.. sé que la demora fue enorme.. pero tenía unos asuntos importantes que atender.. la verdad ya no tenía planeado continuar… pero tu supiste como animarme por eso… no como agradecerte… este capítulo es para ti… y va dedicado para ti.. espero que lo disfrutes amigo… perdón si no es muy bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.

**adrylizz****:** Gracias por el comentario… me alegre que te guste la pareja.. a mi igual jeje….. hasta pronto

**Yair:** ¿En serio? Gracias.. :D me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado y quieras saber más de mi historia, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo ^^ y gracias por decir que estuvo genial.. espero saber mas de ti pronto ^^

**isachoflo****:** Hola ^^ primero que nada me gusta mucho tu historia y agradezco el que te parezca interesante la mia.. No es tan buena mi historia como la tuya, la tuya es muy buena y profunda, te deseo lo mejor, y espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.. Espero saber más de ti, hasta pronto. ^^


End file.
